Only a Heartbeat Away
by airedalegirl1
Summary: A touring holiday goes terribly wrong leaving Bella the lone survivor of an accident, or so she is told. As memories start to resurface they don't tally with the accepted story. What really happened on that day? Bella makes it her mission to find out, little knowing that one person who could tell her is only a heartbeat away. Will she find out the truth or will life get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

It was hot, dusty, and crowded, just as I knew it would be, a bad idea but once Renee got one in her head it was almost impossible to shake her out of it. We always had one crazy vacation a year, had done ever since I was about four and this year had been the craziest yet. The moment I heard about it I got a bad feeling. I was just finishing my homework when she burst into the room and dumped a load of colourful pamphlets and travel guides on top of it.

"Well what do you think?"

I looked at her confused,

"The books Bella, look at the guides."

I picked up the top one which featured a rather sleazy looking Mexican bandit with a droopy moustache and a strange grin on his face, together with poncho and sombrero he looked like he'd escaped from a spaghetti western. I looked on the back,

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Just looking for Clint Eastwood."

"Who? Why?"

Then the penny dropped,

"Now Bella don't be sarcastic, it isn't clever. I'll admit he looks a little like a caricature but its what's inside I want you to look at."

I opened the guide and saw it was from a travel company who specialized in unescorted tours of Mexico using local transport.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Isn't it a bit ambitious for us?"

"Oh it wont just be us, my friend from work and her boyfriend will be with us. Its probably more sensible to have a man along anyway on a trip like this. So?"

"Their transport system isn't the best mum, especially if you go out of the main cities."

"Bella you really will have to learn to be more adventurous. It'll be fun, seeing another country, I thought we'd learn a little Spanish before we go, you speak some don't you?"

"Only a few words from my school pen pal but I don't think that's going to be enough. I'm not sure, 'Where can I get a beer?' and 'I love Bruce Springsteen' will get us far do you?"

She smiled,

"Well the first might."

AS I looked disapprovingly at her she sighed,

"Bella, we're going. Three weeks in August, coach to the border, cross on foot and then bus trips from then on so you'll only need a rucksack."

"Have you told dad about this?"

He'd hit the roof last year when she told him she was taking me back packing in the Rockies, just the two of us.

"I don't need Charlie's permission to take my daughter on holiday Bella. I'll speak to him in the next few days, now make sure you get a Spanish phrase book when you go to the book store. I'm going to look up some recipes so we can get a taste for Mexico before we go and before you come out with any words of wisdom we are going to eat native and I don't mean Taco Bell."

She had made her mind up and nothing dad or I said changed her mind so here we were, the four of us, on a rickety old bus somewhere in the wilds of Mexico. A bus that was full of women shouting to each other, old men snoring, and chickens squawking at the level of a jumbo jet. Mum's friend Cynthia was nice enough but her boyfriend, our muscle, looked as if a good dinner would help. He was six foot six tall and had the muscle tone of a matchstick. He was wearing a tee shirt with a sunflower on it, one of a selection he had of different flowers and if you got cornered by him then God help you, because after a two hour lecture on the flora and fauna of Mexico you were ready to end it all. I'm sure he was a really nice guy but he was so single minded and so boring. I managed to grab an inside seat with mum so I didn't have to listen to him drone on about some wild plant that was indigenous to this area. As we travelled it got hotter and dustier and by the time we finally got off I felt like a limp lettuce leaf. Luckily the small hotel Renee had booked actually existed, last night we'd spent in a bus shelter because the hotel had closed down two years before! I was never so pleased to see and glory be there was hot water, well very warm anyway and I wasn't about to complain. The meal wasn't bad either, as long as you liked chilli's and more chilli's. My stomach was slowly becoming accustomed to them but I dreaded to think if it had any lining left!

After dinner while the others chatted with locals in the bar I went upstairs to our room and rang Charlie on my cell phone. Mum didn't know it but we'd agreed I would call in once a day so he knew we were A) Alive and B) Where we were. I know he thought he might have to send a search party looking for us although he had calmed down a bit when Renee told him about Bernard. I hadn't the heart to tell him what Bernard was like or he wouldn't be so mellow. I recounted the bus trip and the photographs Renee had taken every time the bus stopped for more than five minutes which seemed to be every second stop. I thought our transport system was slow but in relation to Mexico's it was supersonic! After our call I washed up and climbed into bed stiff and sore from travelling on a bus with only one spring and shattered from the heat and dust. I was too exhausted to open a book and fell asleep almost immediately.

Renee

This trip was turning out to be our best yet although Bella didn't seem to acknowledge the educational value of it. She didn't say much just gazed out the windows and hardly tried to interact with the locals. I'd met some interesting people on the buses we'd used for our trip. A priest, a grave digger, a travelling slaughter man, and a nun. Now where else would you meet such a selection as that? She thought I didn't know she rang Charlie every night and I was happy to let her go on thinking that if it made them both happy. Like him she wasn't an adventurous person, she hadn't inherited my genes as far as that was concerned. I was a little upset that she didn't take more time for Bernard, he was a little dry I'll admit but he had a heart of gold and he liked her.

Cynthia and I stayed up longer than Bernard who'd rather look at his plant books than drink in the bar. We had acquired a taste for the rough tequila these small bars served and soon got chatting to three local guys who worked on the fields around the village.

"Where are you ladies going next?"

I'm sure I mangled the name of the town but not so badly that it explained their expressions.

"Is not good to go there. You find another route. That is a bad area. Bandits."

The other two nodded their heads vigorously,

"Si, is very bad, very dangerous."

We looked at each other, the travel company hadn't warned us about this area so what was going on? When I refreshed our drinks I spoke to the barman about the next leg of our journey and his face went a shade lighter too.

"Is better you go back, go another way. It's dangerous in the hills, people go missing, some die, some just vanish."

"I don't think they'd hurt an American citizen, it would bring diplomatic pressure to bear."

He shook his head,

"I don't think they care Señora. You go back its best."

As we went up to bed Cynthia and I discussed the warning and decided as the travel company hadn't warned us that it was probably a feud between two villages or something, they were very superstitious the Mexicans, especially the ones who never left their villages and there were a lot of those or so it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

After breakfast I saw mum and Cynthia talking to three young men and they seemed to be arguing about something so I went over to see what the trouble was. However as I approached the young men shrugged and walked off and Mum turned to me with a false smile,

"Ready Bella? The bus should be here soon."

"What did those men want?"

"Oh nothing. Old wives tales really."

"What about?"

"The area we're going through today. Now don't worry Bella I checked with the travel company and there is nothing wrong with our route. Now where's Bernard we have to be ready for the bus."

As if it was likely to leave on time! Not a single one had so far but I guess there was always a first time.

In the event it was an hour late and we were the only people to get on except for a young man who walked to the back of the bus and sat pulling his hat over his eyes as if settling down for a sleep. Something about him was unsettling but I couldn't put my finger on it and as soon as we were seated the bus took off, most unusual. Every other bus we'd travelled on the driver seemed to think it was a disgrace if it left less than an hour after he sat down behind the wheel.

Renee

As we were the only passengers I decided to try my limited Spanish on the driver who was happy to talk about his family and the town we were headed to but when I mentioned the warning from the guys at the bar he pretended he didn't understand me and refused to chat any further. As I went back to my seat I felt eyes on me and looked up to see the young man at the back of the bus looking at me. I smiled and waved but he just pulled his hat back over his eyes. Some people could be so rude and he certainly didn't look Mexican, he was too pale skinned for that. I sat down wondering if he was going all the way or if he would get off at one of the stops. This bus only had four of them and the driver was certainly going faster than any had thus far, too fast for the condition of the road to my mind. We were bumped around like clothes in a dryer but when I asked him to slow down a little he just shook his head and carried on. I got the impression he was unhappy with the route so perhaps there was something but I doubted our tour firm would include any dangerous areas, after all that's what we paid them for, a safe holiday. The closer we got to the last stop before ours the faster the bus went and the driver was looking round anxiously which made me a little apprehensive too.

Bella

There was definitely something wrong, the driver was scared almost witless and he was going much too fast for the condition of the road and of the bus. Suddenly there was an awful screeching of metal and the bus shuddered to a halt almost throwing us from our seats. Looking out I could see the long shadows thrown by the setting sun. Great! We would be here for hours no doubt. The driver was on his phone rattling words off like a machine gun but it seemed to no effect then I heard a soft voice in my ear and turned. The young man from the back of the bus had slid into the seat behind me,

"If I were you I'd collect your party and bags and walk on to the next village, its only about thirty minutes on foot and a lot safer than staying here."

"Why? What's wrong with the driver? He's so scared."

"This place has a bad reputation. Do as I say before it's too late. If you leave now and walk on the left side of the road in the drainage ditch you should be OK. There's another bus coming the opposite way and it had more passengers luckily for you. Now go quickly."

"What's so dangerous about this route?"

"I don't have time to answer questions, get your friends and go now before the other bus gets here."

I joined mum and the others who were standing chatting on the dusty road. When I told them what the young man had said Renee went to the edge of the road and looked down.

"Bella, its ankle-deep in water. I'm not wading through that when there's another bus due any minute. We can go back the way we came and try again tomorrow."

"But he said its dangerous to stay here."

"Bella, sometimes you are so naïve, he's just trying to impress you. Now get our bags and we'll wait in the shade until the other bus arrives."

They weren't going to listen to me but I didn't think he had been trying to impress me, I thought his warning was genuine enough. I grabbed our bags and put them down beside the others swinging my own over my shoulder.

"I'm walking, I think something is going to happen if we stay here."

"Bella, stop right now young lady. You're too young to go wandering off on your own. Heaven knows what might happen to a young woman travelling alone."

"Then come with me, please."

Renee glared at the young man who had found a patch of shade to sit in and was watching us.

"He doesn't look exactly worried, now does he? Just find somewhere to sit out of the sun and wait."

I shook my head but Renee wasn't going to change her mind so I walked over to join him sitting beside him under the broad canopy of the tree's branches.

"I take it the others don't intend moving?"

"No, they want to wait for the other bus."

"They're dead then."

"Do you really think that? Are there bandits around or something? And why aren't you running away?"

"Number one, I know what's coming, they aren't bandits, bandits are nothing compared to them and I don't have to run, I can get away easy enough they'll be too preoccupied with the humans."

"Humans? You mean they aren't human?"

"What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Then Bella, if you want to live I suggest you start now because you are fast running out of time. If you look in the distance you can see the dust being thrown up by the other bus."

I looked where he pointed and I could just make out a haze of dust in the far distance.

"I can't leave without my mum."

He shrugged,

"Your choice. I warned you."

He got up and stretched then started to walk slowly away down the road,

"Why aren't you using the drainage ditch?"

He turned back with a rueful smile,

"Because my scent wont interest them like yours will. Goodbye Bella, it was nice talking to you."

I was torn, I could feel a chill in the air and I really didn't want to stay here but how could I go, leaving Renee and the others here to meet whatever was coming? Because I really believed his words, something bad was coming. I watched him out of sight then making my decision I climbed down into the drainage ditch and walked carefully along it until I couldn't hear the others any longer. Then I crouched down almost gagging on the smell of rotting vegetation. The only sounds I could hear now were the odd bird and the sound of a buses wheels on the road. It would soon be at the spot where our crippled bus stood. There was a squeal of brakes and a conversation shouted in Spanish between the two drivers I assumed, loud enough to carry, Then I heard a strange animal like growling getting rapidly louder. I wanted to return, look over the edge of the ditch and see what was making the terrifying noise but before I could act the screaming started and I huddled down, my hands over my ears, shaking with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

The sounds went on for quite a while interspersed with more of the horrible growls and the sound of feet running. When it finally stopped I was too scared to get up, it was dark and there was an eerie silence but I wasn't sure the attackers had gone so I stayed where I was, getting colder and pulling my jacket close around me to try and keep warm. It was dawn before I could force myself to move and I clambered up the side of the ditch, water soaking the dusty ground below my sodden shoes. My jeans dripped a foul-smelling liquid mud from the ditch water as I walked slowly back to the place the bus had broken down. Would it still be there? Would there be anyone left? I stepped as silently as possible around the bend in the road and saw the carnage.

There were dead bodies laying sprawled and broken on the road surface, their faces wearing looks of horror and terror. I ran to them turning those face down over looking for our small party. I found Cynthia first, she had been torn almost in half, dying with a scream on her lips, yet strangely there was no blood or very little and I guessed the rest had soaked in to the road surface. Bernard was next and it seemed he'd been trying to run from whatever attacked them because he was a little further away. The second bus had its doors ripped off and the windows smashed, some passengers had been pulled through the broken glass and were terribly mutilated but again there was little blood. I saw chickens or what was left of them laying in the road along with what looked like mannikin's limbs, my mind unable to believe they were flesh and blood. Then I saw the driver his limbs twisted and his head missing, torn from his body. I couldn't take any more, the sky started to spin, the ground to undulate and suddenly I found myself falling although I never felt myself hit the ground.

Charlie

When I got the call I flew straight to Mexico, Bella was the only survivor of a two bus crash, Renee along with her friends had all been killed. The local police were very helpful, they even took me out to the site of the accident, a tight bend on the road halfway between two towns. I couldn't see the buses because they had been removed by the company after the police inspection and disposed of.

"Your daughter was lucky Señor, she was at the very back of the bus maybe asleep and was thrown to the floor. She hit her head but she was unhurt by the collision itself."

From all I remembered Bella never slept while she was travelling, she always said it made her feel sick but maybe she was just exhausted. Renee had packed their holiday full of stops so they had to travel as quickly as they could which meant travelling at weird hours sometimes. I arranged for Renee's body to be transported back to Forks, she had no one else so I would bury her there, she'd probably haunt me for it but I had other things to worry about at present, Bella. The police told me that Renee had been identified by her passport which was in her pocket and the hotel duty manager from their last stop. It was a little unorthodox but I was too interested in my daughters welfare to give it much thought, besides there were only a few passengers on either bus and everyone else was accounted for.

The first time I visited her in hospital she was unconscious. The doctors told me they were worried about possible bleeding into the skull so they were keeping her asleep. By the third day she was conscious but very confused and tearful, mumbling about bodies and blood. She must have seen the other bodies so she'd been conscious, at least for a little while.

The next couple of days were rough because she would wake up screaming about blood and the doctors were forced to sedate her. Then she was asking about a man, another passenger we assumed, my guess was that he was one of the bodies although according to the list of dead there were no young men found. I asked about the families of the other passengers that had died but no one was willing to talk about them.

"The people in these villages are very insular Señor, they will not speak to you."

"Don't they want to speak to Bella as a survivor? I haven't even seen any press here."

"Our press finds the death of a few poor villagers doesn't sell papers."

I sat with her as much as I could just in case there were any reporters hanging around and two days later the doctors were ready to discharge her.

"We're going home tomorrow Bella. You'll feel a lot better when you get home."

"Where dad?"

"Home with me to Forks. We'll go via Renee's so you can pick up your stuff. I have to get things sorted out. I've paid the rent for an extra month so the house clearance people can get access and take her furniture. You just pick out what you want first."

Bella nodded but I could see the tears in her eyes and feeling a little awkward I hugged her. When I picked her up the doctor gave me a report for her own doctor, X-ray results, medication, all the usual paperwork. She was pale and frail looking and sat in the cab to the airport her arms hugging her chest as if she were afraid she might shatter otherwise. At the airport we booked in and I left her to get a magazine while I checked in with work, there was nothing much happening but I liked to keep on top of things. I almost dropped my phone when I heard a high-pitched scream and ran back to Bella who stood shaking and staring at a space by one of the exits although there was no one there,

"Honey what's the matter?"

She shook her head and continued to tremble so I put my arm around her, paid for the magazine she had screwed up in her fist and walked her to the coffee shop. She sat sipping her coffee holding the cup with both hands so as not to spill any and I waited until I thought she was calm before questioning her.

"What did you see Bella?"

She shook her head violently and tears ran down her cheeks so I decided to go easy on the questions and give her time to recover from losing her mother. I had asked the police if Bella had seen her mother's body but they said it was unlikely as Bella was found unconscious still inside the bus while Renee's body had been thrown out through the windscreen along with the driver. I knew Mexican transport could be antiquated but I would have thought they'd have to be travelling at quite a speed to collide hard enough for that, still they knew their business.

Bella

I didn't understand what had happened, my memories were at odds with the official story. They said it was a collision between the two buses headed in opposite directions so had I dreamed the young man and the screams and growls? Had my mind made up the scenes of carnage, the broken bodies and the lack of blood? I asked about the other passenger but none knew who I was talking about. No young man's body had been found. Well he had walked away so I guess he wouldn't be there but even so surely someone had seen him board the bus with us. There had been plenty of people about while we waited.

The more I thought about it the more my head ached and the more confused I got until I needed sedatives so I tried not to remember, not to picture the scenes I had witnessed, and I was doing OK until I saw him again at the airport. I had looked around casually as I picked up a magazine and there he was, standing in the entrance looking away from me. I didn't see his full face but I knew it was him and if I hadn't dreamed him then maybe I hadn't dreamed the rest either. When I finished my coffee I tried to ask Charlie some questions although I could see he wasn't sure what I was getting at.

"Are there any rumours about that stretch of road?"

"Rumours? Like how dangerous it is? Why? Did you hear about other accidents there?"

"No, its just...everyone, well the locals seemed...worried about us going that way. It sounded like it had a bad reputation or at least as far as I can remember."

"Honey, the doctor told you not to worry about the accident. Your brain was bruised, its messed up your thinking."

"How did I hit my head so hard?"

"You were catapulted forward by the crash, lucky you were sitting at the back or you'd probably have been killed too."

"The back? No, he was sitting there not me. We were out of the bus when it happened."

"When what happened Bells? They found you on the floor of the bus, you hit your head."

I struggled to remember but things were so mixed up,

"How did he escape then?"

"Who Bella?"

"The young man, he escaped. I saw him."

"Bella, there was no young man on the bus as far as they can tell and if there were he certainly wouldn't have walked away."

"But he did, I saw him, he walked up the road away from the bus."

"Was he a passenger that got off earlier? Are you getting confused with that?"

I shook my head which didn't help because it only made my headache worse,

"No he warned me, to go, get away before...before the other bus arrived."

"Bella you aren't making any sense honey. The buses collided, no one got off."

I sat silent trying to get things in some kind of order. I needed to be coherent or no one would believe me. I hardly believed myself but it seemed to me that someone had lied about the incident with the buses. As we flew to Phoenix I continued piecing fragments of memory together but they still didn't make any sense, even to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Charlie

I was worried about Bella, she was so quiet and pale but she managed a wan smile as we landed and I gripped her hand,

"Do you want to go straight to the house or would you like to get a motel room so you can sleep first?"

"Lets get it over with."

I nodded and we took a cab to Renee's address which turned out to be a slightly run down single storey in a shabby neighbourhood but inside she'd made it comfortable and homely. I picked up a framed photograph of Renee with Bella on a beach somewhere and felt a pang at my ex wife's death. I'd never stopped loving her despite the way she left me, taking my baby daughter with her.

Bella kept us in contact and sometimes I thought Renee sounded wistful when we spoke. If she'd asked me to take her back I'd probably have been fool enough to say yes but now that was over, she was gone and I was all that Bella had left in the world. I'd do my best with this person I hardly knew these days. I watched as she went through the back, to the bedrooms I presumed, and I waited a while before following her. She sat on her bed holding another photograph of herself and her mum and crying silently.

"I never saw her you know. I saw the other, they were torn to pieces, and I heard the noise, but I never saw mum."

She put her hands to her ears still holding the photograph which bent as she tightened her grip.

"Saw what Bella? You were still in the bus, how could you see what happened to the other passengers? Sometimes in accidents there's so much blood it makes injuries look a lot worse than they are honey but I think you're imagining this. It's probably all to do with the bang on the head you got."

She shook her head in denial,

"There wasn't...not enough anyway...how could they be so mangled with so little?...What happened Dad?"

I sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders .

"There was a crash Bella and you hit your head, you couldn't have seen much, you were unconscious when they found you and you were still inside the bus."

She shook her head emphatically,

"No. I wasn't. None of us were. The bus broke down and we were waiting in the road. I saw the second bus, well its dust trail. He told me that's what it was. He knew something terrible was going to happen and he warned me, he told me what to do but no one would listen to me."

"I think you're mixed up Bella but if someone did see what was going to happen it must have been shortly before the crash. Maybe someone told you to get to the back of the bus. Is that what happened maybe?"

Bella

There was no point in pursuing it any further, not yet, so I got up and started packing my things then turned to look at Charlie,

"Do you want me to cook something? There's plenty in the freezer, we stocked up for when we got back."

He was about to shake his head when he understood I wanted time to pull myself together.

"Sure Bells you do that while I look through Renee's paperwork. Its got to be done."

"All her personal papers are in a blue tin under the bed."

I went through to the kitchen and found some chilli I'd made and frozen but I couldn't stomach the smell, not now, so I threw it away and got out a steak pie which only needed heating up and some frozen fries to go with it. Once the oven heated up I put it all in and laid the table almost putting out cutlery for Renee too before catching myself. I wouldn't cry any more, I needed to pull myself together and every memory I had I would write down, every snippet until I could piece together everything that had happened. If there had been a young man who warned me why was he at the airport? Did he fly back on the same plane? Was he following me? Was I in danger even now? I pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on dinner.

Charlie spread the papers out while I cleaned up and then threw the remaining food away, emptying the cupboards as I went. Household things I boxed up for goodwill keeping a few memento's and all the photographs. Mum had kept all my report cards too and I couldn't help smiling as I put them in a box of things to be burned. I knew Renee was a bit of a pack rat but I was amazed, all the entrance tickets to places we'd visited, Sea world, Disneyland, San Diego Zoo, all kept in a shoe box. It was all I had left now, memories, and there would be no more, she was gone. I made a pledge that once I graduated I would find out what had really happened, why that stretch of road was so notorious and hopefully who it was who tried to save us. It gave me a good reason to keep going but I decided not to say anything to Charlie, at least not for now. He could probably find out some stuff but I wasn't sure I trusted the Mexican Authorities, they were keeping something quiet but what? And why?

It took two days to sort out the house and get the unwanted stuff picked up then we caught a cab to the airport and our flight to Seattle. Dad had found mums will which left all her worldly goods to me as sole heir. It meant there was some money, how much we didn't yet know, for my college fund. Dad's friend Harry picked us up from the airport which was a relief, I hated the thought of travelling in Dad's cruiser but of course he had been on leave while in Mexico so it wouldn't be here waiting. Dad got in front with Harry leaving the back seat for me but I wasn't alone. Already seated was a dark-skinned boy that I vaguely remembered from my visits to Forks when I was a little girl.

"Hello Bella. Harry thought you might like some company on the ride home, well Forks. I'm not sure if you remember me I'm..."

"Jake, Jacob Black, yes I remember you. I think the last time I visited you and I got in trouble for making mud pies and trying to bake them in your oven at home."

He laughed and it was the first I'd heard in a while,

"Yeah, I got in real trouble for that one. I'm sorry about your mum Bella."

I nodded biting my lip, I didn't want to talk about that just yet.

"So Jake what is there to do in Forks besides making mud pies? I take it the rainfall hasn't decreased any?"

"Nope just as wet as ever. As for Forks, couldn't tell you, we stay on the Res most of the time."

I nodded, I'd forgotten that, so he wouldn't be a friendly face at school! My life just looked more and more gloomy. Still, only two years and I would graduate, then I could find a college somewhere that didn't remind me of Renee, but not until I found out what really happened in Mexico. I wasn't letting that drop. I debated telling Jake of my thoughts but although we'd been childhood buddies I didn't know him well enough to take him in my confidence. He might tell Charlie or his dad Billy who was dads best friend. No, it would remain my secret, my mystery, and ultimately my discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Garrett

I'd only just avoided being recognised by the girl at the airport but I was glad she'd lived, she seemed somehow a little different from the rest of the humans. My mission had been a failure too. I'd promised Peter and Charlotte I'd try to see The Major and persuade him to leave with me but he hadn't been with the raiding party that stopped the bus and massacred most of the humans. Instead Nathan had been in charge which is why it was such a sloppy operation. He let one human escape and left bodies to be discovered by the authorities. They'd hushed it up of course but even so it wasn't up to Maria's usual exacting standards.

Both Peter and I were worried about The Major, we'd heard rumours that Maria was getting ready to have him killed. Nathan was her new favourite and he knew he would always be judged against The Major while he lived. Things went wrong for him once he allowed Charlotte and Peter to escape. It took a lot of courage and a deep friendship to stay and take Maria's punishment for allowing the escape but of course it meant she didn't see him in the same way any longer, he wasn't entirely trustworthy now and that galled her, that he'd done something so selfless for another.

We got some information from her camp via a friend who traded with her but he had to be careful. He'd told Peter that The Major was in the pit for two months as punishment for his escape. Two months without blood, it didn't bear thinking about, the worst was usually a week according to Peter, by which time the prisoner was going crazy with thirst. He also told Peter that Nathan had taken The Majors place in Maria's bed, not that it was a bad thing. She was plain crazy and could be sadistic too although I guess The Major didn't know any different. As a warrior he was unbeatable but as to the ways of the world, he was a child.

We were trying to get him to run but he'd refused Peter twice now so I was next to try but I wondered if Maria was suspicious and that's why she hadn't let him lead this group. If that were so then we could already be too late. I was flying back to meet with Peter in Arizona where we were planning one final attempt and if we couldn't get to him or he refused then we had no choice but to leave him be and wait for news of his death.

I was curious about the girl who escaped, curious enough to listen for her name and that of her father. I would look them up later, see who she really was and how much she remembered. In the meantime I moved fast so she didn't see me again, I didn't want any complications just now and I knew the authorities in Mexico had developed a cover story and spoon fed it to her father, a bus crash, yeah as if...

I flew back on the same plane but in first class, it was one of my many weaknesses, I hated travelling with the humans anyway but at least there were fewer in the expensive seats. It also meant we boarded and left before the tourist class so there was less of a chance that Bella would see me again. I went straight out of the terminal where Peter waited engine running and took off before I even had my seatbelt fastened.

"What's the hurry?"

"I heard from Jose. He's got wind of a rumour that the Volturi are slightly pissed about the little stunt Maria's soldiers pulled with the buses. They're sending some of the guard to investigate and you can guess who the shit will stick to."

"You mean she's gonna blame The Major and save Nathan's ass. He must be one hell of a lover".

"You got that right cos as a commander he's fucking useless. Anyway, you didn't get to see him and the guard will be here in a day or two so we don't have much wriggle room. If we don't get him out pronto his ass will fry and much as I'd like to bake his head for being such a moron I'm fucked if that Mexican bitch is doing it to him."

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan? What plan? Listen ass hole I'm a soldier, I take orders I don't give them. You were in the army you come up with a workable one. Oh yeah, you have the time it takes to drive back to the border so hurry it Einstein!"

Peter

I was seriously concerned now, I knew Maria and it would suit her to hand The Major over to the Volturi to save that moron Nathan's hide. If he was the best she could find as a replacement for The Major then she was doomed. He could hardly tie his own shoe laces let alone command a newborn army. No, she was cutting off her nose to spite her face on this one. She couldn't trust The Major any more so he had to go, even though it would put her into a dangerous position with the Volturi because Nathan would fuck up again, he always had, and he always would, he didn't have the experience or the flair to command. He'd be hard pressed to win a fight against fucking toy soldiers!

I had a plan of a fashion but I hoped Garrett with his years more experience might come up with a better one. I preferred being told, go over there and kill those men. It was easy, you just did it came back and carried on your life but when you were the one making the decisions it got hard. There were too many variables and I hated fucking variables, they were like maths equations and I never got those right either! We drove in silence for a while then curiosity got the better of me, as usual.

"So he fucked up. How did he miss a human? An eye-witness no less!"

Garrett didn't answer straight away and I knew there was a story here so I waited.

"I think that may have been my fault actually."

"Oh really? What the fuck did you do?"

"There were only five of us on the bus, myself, the girl, her mother and two friends. I knew the bus coming the other way would be the target, it was almost full so when we broke down I warned her to get her friends and run, use the drainage ditch and just keep going. I didn't tell her what was going to happen, just that they were in danger. She couldn't get the others to agree but I think she might have followed me. I went a way off so I could see if The Major was with the newborns. I guess she hid when she heard the attack, probably in the ditch and the smell of the stagnant water and all the blood would have masked her scent."

"All you had to do was get on the bus, get off where the other bus would be at its most vulnerable to attack and grab The Major. What was so fucking difficult about that? But no, you had to decide to play the fucking hero and try to save some girl! Can she describe you?"

"I doubt it, besides whose going to believe her? The official story is a crash."

"Yeah true. But humour me Garrett, why did you warn her?"

"I don't really know, maybe she reminded me of a girl I once knew. Anyway, never mind her, lets concentrate on getting The Major out."

I nodded, he was right of course, we had better things to worry about but I was curious, I'd like to see this girl, she must be something special to attract Garrett's attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

I knew my time was coming to an end but the thing that galled me most was that Maria was putting Nathan in my place. He might be better than me in bed, I had no way of knowing, but he couldn't touch me as a warrior or commander and I knew the newborns wouldn't get the training that I gave them. On the other hand I wouldn't be torturing myself every time she decided a batch of newborns had outlived their usefulness. My time in the pit had been agonising but it had started me thinking about the future, my future. I wanted peace, no more fighting, no more killing except for food, and if I could find another way to collect the blood I needed then I would gladly give up hunting humans but as far as I knew there was no alternative.

I'd refused Peter's offer to run away with him twice and I knew it annoyed the hell out of him but he didn't understand. I was scared, what would I do without Maria? Fighting was all I knew, how would I support myself? I didn't want to become a nomad I'd never been alone, as a human I had my own command, as a vampire I had one too, I had no idea what to do with myself if I left but did I really want to die?

The Volturi were furious with the mess Nathan had left behind and I knew they were on their way to Mexico so it didn't take a mind reader to see the writing was on the wall. She would blame me for the mess and Caius would jump at the chance to destroy me. Ever since we met in the village he was searching for werewolves and been bested by me he had been waiting his chance. Now it was being handed to him on a plate and even knowing Maria was lying wouldn't change his decision. Nathan could wait, The Major was at the top of Caius shit list. If I were to survive I needed to get away before the Volturi arrived, but how?

Most of the time I was shadowed by a couple of my old lieutenants and if I made a run for it I would be spotted and possibly stopped. The only time I wasn't under observation was when the army was on the march, looking for a new headquarters. In the melee I could disappear but we weren't ready to move on yet...unless I could persuade Maria that the Volturi would take it as a positive step, getting clear of the area where the crime had been committed. I went to find her, if I could persuade her I might just be able to save myself.

Maria was busy looking at a map of the local area with Nathan, of course, and he glared when he saw me but Maria looked up smiling. We both knew she only did this to piss Nathan off but I played along.

"I understand the Volturi are coming to investigate the clusterfuck Nathan was responsible for."

He hissed angrily and stepped forward but she put a restraining hand on his arm.

"So Major?"

"I think I might have a way of lessening the problem."

"I don't think you need bother about that Major."

Nathan's voice was scornful but I ignored him and continued,

"They will look more favourably on you if it appears you are trying to sort this out for yourself."

"Oh we are...we..." Maria stopped Nathan mid sentence

"Enough Nathan. Shut up now. Go on Major."

"If you move camp, away from this area, it would appear you were distancing yourself from the problem and I'm sure you have your scapegoat ready."

Nathan burst out laughing but Maria turned on him angrily,

"One more word from you and you can leave."

He glared at my obvious delight but kept quiet.

"You think it may help Major?"

I nodded, I'd baited the hook, now I had to wait and see if she took it. She looked at the map on the table then back at me with a smile.

"You know I think you are right Major. Nathan go tell the camp we're moving out."

He hesitated,

"You heard Maria, off you go like a good little boy. After all its your mess we're clearing up."

He wanted to confront me but he knew better than to ignore an order from Maria so he marched off angrily.

"If I didn't know you better Major I'd say you enjoyed that. Poor Nathan, he has so much to learn"

She came to me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my head down to whisper in my ear,

"Major you were the best. How will I ever replace you?"

I didn't answer, she didn't expect one, just kissed me and that kiss a few months ago might have lit a fire in my groin, now it just made me feel numb.

"Go Major. Help the newborns prepare to move out."

I turned on my heel and left, knowing I would have one chance to run and only one so I'd better time it exactly right.

Nathan was outside shouting orders and being ignored as usual so I whistled for silence and the newborns stopped where they were and listened.

"Collect your gear. We're moving out in one hour. I want you in three groups, each group has a point man and a back marker. Now go."

They scurried off already forming groups and I knew they would arrange themselves the way I would have, I'd trained them well.

Nathan grabbed my arm and swung me round a snarl on his lips but I just looked at him with disdain,

"You have three seconds to get your hand off me or lose it."

He pulled his hand away but blustered

"You think you're a big man don't you? Well not any more. I've taken your place in her bed and 'Ill take your place at the head of her army too."

"The former you're welcome to, the latter? Not in a million years Nathan, you don't have what it takes but she can find that out for herself."

I walked away knowing he would love to attack but also that he was too big a coward to take me on, he knew his limitations even if they galled him. It was times like this I missed Peter most of all, I trusted him to watch my back and to follow orders but Nathan was an idiot who always thought he knew better. Well soon he would have his wish, he would be Maria's right hand man, then he would know what a cursed blessing it really was. I sent the first two groups off ahead with the camp equipment and Nathan nominally in charge while the third group plus the rawest recruits and Maria came at the rear with myself.

She was tied up with the third-party leaving the rawest to me so it was easy to wind them up into a frenzy and as they attacked Maria's party I slipped away in the undergrowth and started to run. I knew I was faster than any of that party and Maria would be torn between keeping her army intact or racing after me. It was a difficult choice but I thought I knew which way she would jump and after an hour I knew I'd been right. She had stayed with the third group to sort out the newest members. For now I was free but I needed to get as far from Maria as I could as fast as I could. I knew where I could cross the border undetected then made my way slowly north hunting only when I could stand the thirst no longer and making sure to disguise my kills so as not to leave a trail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Peter

I got the feeling that something was going down and it involved The Major so we followed my gut and didn't cross the border instead turning North.

"Look if he isn't with Maria any longer we should go back and wait for him to turn up Peter"

"It doesn't work like that Garrett. You can bet the she wolf wont let him go without a fight and if the Volturi find out he ran they'll take it as a confession of guilt. It's all they need to wipe him out and after all he's been through the poor fucker deserves a chance so shut up and let me think."

I drove slowly letting my gut reaction take me where it would. We hadn't got above about thirty miles north of the border when I saw something in the distance.

"There Garrett, see it?"

He peered in the direction I pointed and nodded,

"Yeah four figures chasing another and I'd put my money on the front runner being The Major."

"Then stop talking and get after him. I'll try to cut the others off with the truck you try to catch him up."

Garrett jumped from the moving truck and I put my foot down thanking my lucky stars I'd taken the truck rather than the car because it was going to get a good work out over this terrain.

Jasper

I knew Maria would send her best after me but I still had to stop and hunt, she'd kept me thirsty ever since I let Peter and Char escape, giving me begrudging permission only when I became weak enough to be in danger of losing my strength altogether. I couldn't find a human out here and I dare not detour into a town, she wouldn't care if a couple of her newborns caused havoc in front of people, the Volturi were coming already and she could soon blame it all on me. It meant my only option were animals and although their blood wasn't as satisfying to my thirst it did make it manageable and without the complications of emotions I had to try to ignore.

I put on an extra burst of speed hoping to lose them when I saw a truck bouncing across the open ground putting itself between me and my pursuers while a runner headed in my direction and I tensed ready to fight. Then I recognised both driver and runner, Peter and Garrett and slowed somewhat so Garrett could catch up with me. His grin was short-lived as two of the four cut between the truck and us ready to fight.

"One thing I like about you Major, you always throw a good party, glad I got an invite."

I remembered the first time I met him, when he happened upon a small group I was training outside the compound. I was suspicious at first that he might be Volturi but after talking for an hour or so I found myself liking him and we had a mutual acquaintance in Peter. Since then he'd appeared a few times when I was outside the compound, usually on reconnaissance patrols and I found his company a refreshing change. He also came into camp a couple of times on business as the only one crazy enough to deal with Maria. I understood he was a warrior himself but knew he was no threat to me.

I acknowledged him and we turned to face my attackers. Garrett threw himself on the one while I took the other and it wasn't long before both were merely puffs of dense purple smoke. Turning I saw Peter ripping the last of my pursuers to pieces and throwing them on the pile he'd made of the other. When he finished he threw a match on the pyre and watched for a few seconds as they burned. Then wiping his hands on his pants he strolled over smiling broadly.

"So you finally grew a pair and left the bitch. Welcome to freedom Major."

I nodded and held out my hand to shake his,

"Thanks Peter, you too Garrett, its good to see some friendly faces."

"Yeah well, when the Italian ass holes come looking for you I'm denying all knowledge. You do realise you are so deep in the shit that only your nose is above it? Maria's going to load all the blame on you, and your best friend Caius Volturi will be wetting himself in anticipation of getting his hands on you."

I nodded,

"Yeah I get that. You can always walk away Peter."

"Walk away? Yeah like that's gonna happen. I just want you to understand how great a pal I am, standing beside you as they rip us both to pieces."

"Better make that three of us."

Garrett patted my shoulder,

"I was beginning to think we might never see you again Major. I guess its time to hit the road."

"Where are we headed?"

Peter looked from me to Garrett,

"Now I already had to tell him earlier I don't do the planning shit, I just follow orders. So you point and I'll drive but not home. I don't want to lead the Volturi or Maria to Charlotte. She's got a couple of friends staying and I'd rather not get in the shit with her for leading trouble to our door. On the other hand, I'm not that keen on them anyway so what the hell! You coming to Villa Whitlock Garrett?"

We all got in the truck and Peter turned it headed homeward.

"You sure about these friends Peter?"

"Yeah, they're harmless enough. She met them when she went to some home exhibition or some such craziness. You might have heard of them Garrett, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen."

"Cullen? You mean Carlisle Cullens family?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew the screw ball Garrett."

"He's OK he just sees things a little differently that's all."

"Will somebody fill me in?"

I'd never heard the name before but it sounded like Garrett knew him well.

Garrett

I explained to The Major about Carlisle's lifestyle,

"He's been around a long time and he's never lived off humans. He and his coven, family they call themselves, live on animal blood."

"Fucking unnatural if you ask me."

"Well no one did Peter so shut it".

I continued,

"He changed his wife Esme, son Edward, daughter Rosalie, and other son Emmett. They were all dying at the time he changed them so he considers what he did to be a good thing."

"So he can control his thirst enough to change humans, that's some feat."

"Well we've done it too Major but I'll concede its not easy or worthwhile most of the time."

"And they all live on animal blood?"

"Yes. Not to my taste but it enables them to live among the humans without too much trouble. Carlisle is a doctor, he works in human hospitals."

"A doctor? That takes some self-control, doesn't he ever slip with all that blood around?"

"No, he spent years acclimatizing himself to it and now he doesn't even notice the scent or so he says."

Jasper

This Carlisle Cullen sounded like just the person I needed to speak to, if he could do it and train his coven to then maybe he could help me too. There was just too much baggage for me in killing humans, but animals? Well that was something different entirely and although I hadn't found the animal blood I'd sampled very good at quenching my thirst it was obviously possible to teach yourself to live on it.

Garrett was watching me and he nodded,

"Yeah it might be a good idea for you to meet Carlisle, especially with your gift. I know it was hard for you. The time I spent in Maria's company was enough to make me feel nauseous and I still like my human blood. She was one crazy bitch, I'm amazed you survived as long as you did."

"It was hard, especially towards the end."

"Yeah and I wonder how long Nathan will last without you to cover his back. That guy has the brain of an ant and that's insulting the animal."

"Insect Peter"

"What?"

"An ant is an insect not an animal."

"Oh great! That's all I need, a two-legged fucking encyclopaedia. Garrett shut the fuck up before I decide I don't like you much after all."

I closed my eyes allowing their voices to recede into the distance. I was finally free of Maria, now all I had to do was retain that freedom and I knew too well that the fight was only just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Charlotte

Peter rang to say he'd found The Major and was bringing him back home so I thought it best to explain the situation to my guests. Emmett was excited, he'd heard of The Major but then who in our world hadn't? While Rosalie was more nervous. I knew she was always scared that something could bring her to the attention of the humans or the Volturi. She hated what she was and if not for Emmett, her soul mate, I had my suspicions that she would have found a way to end her existence years back. She was very reserved and touchy but underneath it all there was gold, she was loyal and loving and she could be amusing when she relaxed. How she would react to the Major could prove interesting.

When the truck came into view I saw Peter had another passenger, Garrett. Well at least both of my guests knew him so that wouldn't add to Rosalie's stress level! She and Emmett stood together hand in hand as the truck stopped and the doors opened. Garrett was first out and exchanged greetings with the Cullens but I could see Emmett's interest was in The Major. He jumped down from the cab and looked around warily before smiling at me,

"Hello Charlotte. I hope you don't mind me coming"

I did my best to look happy at his appearance and in truth I was relieved he'd made it away from Maria alive.

Emmett

I knew Rose was really nervous about meeting The Major, especially as Charlotte had been quite open with us about the fact the Volturi would probably be looking for him before too long. I just wanted to meet this walking legend but at first glance he wasn't what I expected. He was tall and lean but not as big as me. He walked casually towards us but his eyes darted around as if checking his surroundings and then our eyes met and suddenly a cold chill went down my spine. It was there in the eyes, the power, the danger, all in those glittering eyes. As he turned slightly to speak to Garrett I saw the scars, only a few on his jaw line and running down into his collar, fighting wounds, the badge of a warrior.

Rose dropped my hand and stepped forward which surprised me, she was usually very reserved with strangers.

"Major Whitlock, its nice to meet you"

She held out a hand which he looked at for a few seconds before gripping,

"Rosalie, Peter told me a little about you. It's Jasper by the way, I'm dropping the rank."

"Jasper. Why don't you come and sit down."

She kept his hand in hers and walked back up the steps to sit on the porch swing as I gaped, was this really my Rosie? Hand in hand with a known killer and quite at ease? She seemed to see something inside him, something she liked. I followed them up and stood leaning against the porch rail as they talked, about nothing really, just idle chatter and I could see it was an effort for him, so why was he bothering?

Charlotte

Rosalie's actions had stunned me too, I expected her to be coolly polite but she saw with a woman's eyes that he was weary and on edge and had taken steps to make him feel more relaxed. Apart from myself I knew of only one other woman who had ever talked to him and that was his sire Maria. Her talks were mainly commands so I wasn't sure they counted. I wasn't sure bringing him here was the best idea either. He and I hardly knew each other and he might well bring the might of the Volturi down on us not to mention Maria herself. I was pretty sure she would be furious he'd escaped and no one ever forgot an angry Maria, in fact few even survived her wrath.

I took Peter's arm and walked him away from the house before speaking, I didn't want The Major thinking I didn't want him here.

"Peter, he's out now. You've done what you set out to do, now its time to let go. We have a life, one we've worked hard for and I don't want to lose it. I don't want trouble with the Volturi either. If Maria finds out he's with us she'll hunt us down too."

"What do you suggest Char? I say great you got away now fuck off? He has no one else Char, we're his only friends besides Garrett. He's lost Charlotte, surely you can see that?"

"Then let Garrett look after him. He's on his own, he's a nomad, he has less to lose."

"Charlotte I can't just walk away from him. After all he gave us our chance. If not for him you'd be dead, me too probably. We owe him."

"No, we don't. He changed both of us, he owed us. That's why he let us escape. That was payback, we're even. I won't put our lives in jeopardy for him Peter. I want a quiet life, to walk free without having to look over my shoulder all the time. If he stays with us that's exactly what we'll be doing for the rest of our lives."

I turned as I heard footsteps behind me and heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Rosalie, peering over her shoulder I saw with relief Emmett and The Major talking with Garrett.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in. I was just going to ask you if it would be OK to stay on a few more days but it sounds like you've got your plate full at the moment. Maybe Emmett and I should leave."

I turned back to Peter,

"See? Now my friends are leaving because he's here. I wont do it Peter, our life is more important than your misguided loyalty to the man who turned us."

Rose

I was shocked at Charlotte attitude, I'd always thought of her as a kind person, thoughtful even, but this was a new side to her character. She'd explained about The Major to us a few times, different bits of the story, how he befriended Peter, how he helped them escape and the penalty he paid for that but now he was here, finally free, she wanted to wash her hands of him. I hadn't been sure how I would feel when or if I ever met the fabled warrior but when I did it made me sad, he looked like a caged lion who had suddenly been given his freedom and had no idea what to do with it. He was lost in this world and that was no surprise. Charlotte herself had told us he went from soldier in the human world to soldier in ours without knowing any other life.

I looked back making a snap decision.

"He can come back with us. Carlisle will gladly help him adjust."

Charlotte's eyes went wide with shock,

"Do you really think Carlisle will be happy if you roll up with a fugitive from the Volturi? Rosalie, he's dangerous to know let alone associate with."

"I'll ring Carlisle but I know what his answer will be. Then I'm going to ask him. You come out looking good and he doesn't need to know he wasn't wanted here. I guess rejection is the last thing he needs right now."

I was right, Carlisle was only too pleased to help if Jasper wanted to come so leaving the others I went back to the house. Emmett and Garrett chatted while Jasper sat in one of the chairs looking out across the meadow to the mountains beyond. I sat next to him but he showed no sign he'd noticed.

"She doesn't want me here does she?"

He had turned his attention to Charlotte and Peter who seemed to be arguing,

"I know she doesn't like me, she wants Peter to herself and I guess I understand that. I'm no threat to her and I'm pretty sure the Volturi would ignore them even if they took me."

"She's scared Jasper."

His laugh was bitter,

"Scared? Of me? No, jealous perhaps but not scared. I should leave before they have a real argument. Peter deserves some peace, he's been a good friend to me."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Why don't you come back with us? Carlisle would love to meet you."

He turned to look at me puzzled,

"Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me."

"Because I've seen that look before, I saw it in Emmett and I recognise the emotions. No one deserves to be alone, no one should be left to make sense of an alien world around them when help is at hand. You have no idea of this world outside Maria's compound do you?"

He sighed and shook his head,

"No, all I know is that I have to find a way to live that doesn't destroy me Rosalie. Does that make sense?"

I nodded,

"That's why you're coming with us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

Life in Forks was peaceful enough and Charlie left me pretty much to my own devices after presenting me with a beat up old truck as a welcome home present. I fell in love with it, well someone with my luck needed a tank to drive around in if she were going to survive! My chances of getting hurt in that were nil unless I came across a Sherman tank and there weren't many of those in Washington State! I was lucky because school didn't restart for a few weeks so I got to know the area if not the people. Jacob made himself my unofficial guide and even took me to Port Angeles to point out the decent bookshops, library and the cheapest and best food stores. I liked him but I was nervous and I wanted my own space so I made excuses the last week to spend time on my own.

I'd more or less stopped crying for Renee now, I was all out of tears. I knew I had to get on with my life and that's what I would do but I wouldn't forget about what happened. I was determined to find the truth. I printed out off the internet all the press reports about the crash and wrote down everything I could remember about the night before and the day of the crash. I kept it to myself because I knew Charlie wouldn't be happy if he thought it was becoming an obsession.

I did steal a glance at his password so I could get the full report through official channels and just hoped that he wouldn't find out. Everything in the reports agreed with the official conclusion of a crash but I still wasn't buying that. It didn't fit with what I saw and heard, the warnings by the locals, the breakdown, the young man's warning to run. I was convinced it was people who killed the passengers of both buses not a mechanical failure. I couldn't imagine how someone could do such damage to a body or where all the blood had gone but they were mysteries that would be solved when I got to the bottom of the puzzle.

I even Googled attacks in Mexico only to find nothing but when I typed in crashes in Mexico it returned hundreds of hits which took me days to work through. It felt a worthwhile task when at the end I found an unusually high number of accidents in the same general area of our "crash". There were six in the last few months all along that road within twenty miles of each other and even if a couple had been genuine accidents that left too many that weren't. They were put down to bad weather, the state of the road, animals running onto the road, drunken drivers. Yeah, everything except Alien Invasion!

The thing was it wasn't only this year that road was unlucky. It and several more that ran through the area had been high risk highways for many years. Why had no one picked up on this and questioned it? No one had even theorized there might be a problem in the area. The young man knew there would be an attack, he knew where, and when, and how to avoid getting caught up in it. Why had he told me? Why hadn't he told the driver or called us all together and made us follow him? How could he be so sure that he would be safe? Too many questions that just made my head ache.

Charlie

I was worried about Bella, she thought she had me fooled with her general compliance and pretence of settling down but I'd been a cop too long. Something was bugging her, enough that she stole my password to connect to the law enforcement data banks. What exactly was she looking for? Keeping up this pretence wouldn't do her any good at all so one night after dinner I sat her down to find out.

"Bella, I know something is bugging you and it has to do with this accident. I also know about the password and what you printed out. Are you going to tell me? Maybe I can help, you need closure honey. Renee died in a bus crash and you survived, you don't need to feel guilty about that."

"I don't. At least I guess I do but only because I couldn't get them to go with me..."

She looked stunned as if just remembering something.

"Tell me"

"I remember now. We broke down but before that, the night before, the villagers tried to persuade us not to go on, they said it was dangerous. I spoke to mum and she'd been told the same but she brushed it off. We broke down dad."

"Then the other bus crashed into yours. It's still an accident Bella and you've read the reports you printed out, all say it was an accident."

"No, the guy on our bus spoke to me. He told me to get out, to run and take the ditch. He said he was safe but we weren't. Mum wouldn't listen and then I saw him disappear round the bend in the road."

"Maybe he was telling you to stay in the ditch because it was safer if the other bus came round the bend too quickly to stop. Did you think about that?"

She stopped, closing her eyes and thinking hard then shook her head.

"They said I was in the bus, but I wasn't. I saw the bodies dad and they weren't in the bus, not all of them. Some were hanging out of smashed windows but some were in the road."

"They could have been thrown out. The bus didn't have seat belts did it?"

"Why did they say I was in the bus though? And why have there been so many accidents along that road?"

"Have there?"

She nodded and got up pulling a sheaf of papers from a folder in her bag,

"Look, does that seem normal to you?"

I flicked through them, she certainly had something there.

"Can I borrow these? Look through them properly?"

"Please dad. I want to know what really happened."

I nodded,

"I'll see what I can find out, now please for a little while try not to think about it."

Bella

I was relieved that Charlie seemed to be taking my concerns seriously, he could find out far more than I could and I would try to put it to the back of my mind for a little while and worry about starting a new school instead, full of people I didn't know. People who would know about me and what happened, after all everyone in Forks knew everyone else, it was a small town. I went upstairs and put some music on pulling a book from my bag, I hadn't even unpacked properly, I guess unconsciously I was hoping Renee might walk back into my life and take me home...No, home was here in Forks now and my mother lay dead in the little churchyard. I was glad Charlie had brought her body back here, at least I could go visit her, tell her what was happening. She couldn't hear me I knew that, but it made me feel better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Emmett

I wasn't sure about Rosalie's plan but Carlisle was happy so I guess I would go along with it. Peter had explained that The Major, as he insisted on calling Jasper, could read emotions so I guess I wasn't surprised that he watched me carefully, my own nerves must be making him uncomfortable too. We left almost immediately, Rose wasn't in the mood for friendly visits any longer, in fact I didn't think she was as fond of Charlotte as she had been. Rose was one for the underdog, that's how she saw me so I shouldn't have been surprised and he was good company on the trip back home. Rose got him talking about his family and human past then told him her own story which did amaze me. Rose was usually reticent about her human life and the way it had ended but she was very open with him.

Of course my accident with a bear leading to Rose finding me went down a bomb as always and I knew I'd be teased by yet another person now. He was very interested in our way of life, animal hunting, and explained he had tried it once when he was on the run.

"Well it works for us. I have tasted human blood. I came across two humans who were singers and couldn't help myself but I feel better not killing any more."

"What about you Rose?"

"I've never tasted human blood Jasper and I really don't want to. Carlisle brought me up on animal blood so it's all I've ever known."

"You don't sound happy about what Carlisle did, changing you"

"I'm not, at least sometimes I wish he'd let me die. I don't like what I am, a monster."

"But you aren't, you don't prey on humans."

"I'm not human though am I? I don't age, I can't have a child of my own, a family, everything always stays the same. I guess I wish we could change and become something more. Still I guess that's mostly when I get depressed and you don't need to listen to my whines. You've had a far harder path to tread than we have."

"Yes, I truly am a monster."

Rose leaned across and took his hand which shocked him, it didn't seem like he was used to physical contact, other than fighting that is.

"You were, when you knew no different. Now you start a new life as Jasper...what's your surname?"

"Whitlock."

"Then today you start a new life as Jasper Whitlock. The Major is gone, forget him."

"If only it were that easy Rosalie."

"No one ever said life would be easy but you've done the hardest thing already so cut yourself some slack."

If I hadn't heard it myself I would never have believed my Rosie could be so gentle and thoughtful to anyone other than myself.

Carlisle

I decided to tell Edward and Esme about our new guest before he arrived to save any embarrassment so when Edward came in from hunting I started but of course he'd already read my thoughts.

"A new member of the family Carlisle? Who?"

"A man named Jasper Whitlock who is looking to try our lifestyle."

"Jasper Whitlock? I don't remember hearing that name before."

"No, Rose and Emmett met him at their friend's house."

Edwards jaw tensed,

"Why don't you tell Esme the whole story Carlisle. They're bringing a killer home with them".

Esme put a hand to her mouth,

"A killer? Carlisle what does he mean?"

"Jasper escaped from a southern army in Mexico. He was a human hunter but he wants to learn our way of life."

"Oh yes he escaped all right but you might tell her that he's wanted by his sire and the Volturi".

She looked shocked now,

"Carlisle is this true?"

"Yes I guess it is but Rose wants to help him and I wont turn my back on anyone who wants help."

"You know we could end up in trouble with the Volturi as well? You're putting the family in danger."

"I'll be speaking to Aro about it Edward but if it worries you so much perhaps you'd like to leave."

He hadn't expected that and it shocked him rigid,

"Edward, you know I wont turn my back on a member of our race who needs help. You don't, not any longer, you could manage quite well on your own. If you choose to stay then you will treat Jasper with the same respect as everyone else. Do you understand?"

He glared at me then looked beseechingly at Esme but she just smiled, he wasn't going to win with her either.

I went into my study and called Volterra, something I hadn't done in a very long while but I was put through to Aro easily enough.

"Carlisle what a pleasant surprise. Its been too long old friend. Is this a purely social call or do you have a problem?"

"I have a new member of my family Aro and I thought it would be only polite to let you know personally."

"Oh? I haven't heard anything."

"No, it's a very recent thing. My daughter Rosalie is bringing him back with her."

"I thought Rosalie already had a mate Carlisle, Emmett wasn't it?"

"Yes, this is something different. A brother you could say."

"I see, this brother is he a newborn?"

"No quite the contrary. I think you know him or at least of him. I'm referring to Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper Whitlock? I'm not sure I recognise that n...Oh I see. You mean Major Whitlock. I'm not sure that's a good thing Carlisle. Do you really want such a man in your family? He will become a lure for any nomad who "fancies his chances" as they say. I'm not sure Caius would approve either. You of all people know there is bad blood between them."

"Aro wouldn't you like me to take on such a challenge? You know there is no one who could beat him in a fair fight and he has left that life behind."

"His sire tells me he is responsible for a botched killing in Mexico."

"And do you believe her?"

"That is something else entirely. Caius is howling for his blood and I have to take that into consideration."

"Then it appears we have a problem because he is already on his way here and I have no intentions of turning him away."

"I see. Would you be willing to stand guarantor for his future behaviour? That might help somewhat to appease my brother."

"Yes I will. I don't expect any problems Aro as long as Maria doesn't try to force him back. Can you stand guarantor for that?"

He laughed and I knew we were getting somewhere.

"Touché, Do you know that we have an investigation group already in Mexico to look into the killings? Maria is blaming this on her Major and that is backed up by her new second in command Nathan. Are you saying they are liars?"

"Let me ask you something Aro. You have watched Maria since she first appeared, monitoring everything she does and therefore have a vast amount of knowledge on The Major too. If I were to ask you if you believed her story what would your response be?"

There was a lengthy silence then Aro sighed,

"Very well Carlisle but there had better not be any problems or it will go hard for all of you. Remember Caius will be waiting for him to put a foot wrong."

"Thank you Aro. I appreciate that."

"Perhaps one day you could show your appreciation by visiting me, I miss our discussions and your rather outlandish ideas regarding the humans."

"Perhaps I will Aro but for now I have a more pressing engagement. Thank you again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Charlotte

Once our visitors had left the fireworks really began, Peter had held his tongue while the Cullens and The Major were here but once we were alone it started.

"I don't know how you could do that to him Charlotte after all he did for us. I'm ashamed at letting him go with people he hardly knows just to make you happy."

"Peter don't start. You knew before he came here that I wasn't happy about it. I don't want to be a target for Maria, we escaped once, we'd be extremely lucky to do it again. We have a life, a place of our own and peace. That's all I ever asked for. You would insist on going back for him when I told you to leave it. Do you care more about his feelings than mine? Is that it?"

"Of course not, you're being irrational. I love you, you're my mate".

"Then stop forcing him on me. I don't want him here. I don't want to have anything to do with him, it's too dangerous. I lost my human life to his venom, am I destined to lose this one too?"

Garrett coughed loudly as he entered the room,

"I'm off now, I think you two need a little time on your own."

"I thought you were staying so we could hunt together, have a chat, play darts."

"You never played darts in your life Peter."

"Well chess then. I can play that. Come on Garrett don't you ditch me too."

Garrett

I knew it was the wrong thing to say before the last word left his lips, Charlotte was livid and he ducked just in time to avoid a metal jug that usually sat on the window ledge.

"You bastard. Get out and take Garrett with you. Maybe you can catch the others up and have a nice cosy chat. You don't give a damn about my feelings do you?"

Peter who was still holding the jug he'd plucked out of mid-air responded in kind.

"You know something, you're right. I'm leaving with Garrett and when you come to your senses you can find me. Fucking women, you never know where you stand with them. Come on Garrett".

He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside,

"I'll meet you on the road in ten minutes I just need to grab a few things."

"Are you sure about this Peter? Charlotte is really upset."

"Fuck, really? I hadn't noticed. I thought the jug was an affectionate gesture! Just wait up the road Garrett,"

I did as I was told and found a convenient tree stump to sit on while I waited. It seemed that not everyone was happy with the Major's escape. I'd met Charlotte a few times but I'd never seen her angry with Peter before and I guessed he was right about the jealousy. She had Peter all to herself since they escaped and The Major coming back into his life put Charlotte's nose out of joint. If she didn't make her peace with The Major I could see big trouble ahead for her and Peter. Knowing him as well as I did I knew he wasn't going to back down, he'd rather eat his own liver than do that. They were both stubborn people and neither likely to give way in a hurry.

Peter

I was sick of this, The Major was my friend, my best friend, and more than once we'd saved each others lives so I wasn't about to drop him in it for anyone, not even Charlotte. I knew she had never been his greatest fan but this was pure spite. Women were like that, they took a dislike to someone and they wouldn't listen to reason on any account. Well my dear mate could stew on her own venomous juices for a while and see what it was like. I would go off, have a few weeks with Garrett, maybe check in on The Major at the Cullens, then she could ring me and apologise. I threw some clothes into a bag and came back down to find her standing in the doorway arms folded and eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you dare walk out on me Peter Whitlock."

"I'm going on a hunting trip with Garrett."

"You go then stay away."

"Oh really? You're kicking me out? Out of my own fucking house? I don't think so."

"No I'm not kicking you out at all. I'm telling you to stay and work this problem out with me."

"What fucking problem? I don't have a problem. You're the one with the fucking problem woman. Now get out of the way, Garrett's waiting for me."

"I suppose you're going scurrying up to see your precious friend at the Cullens."

"You know that's not a bad idea, I might just do that. Are you going to move or not?"

She stood glaring then spoke very slowly,

"If you leave now I won't be here when you get back. Its me or him."

"What? You're crazy woman."

"Crazy or not be warned."

"Yeah well whatever, just get out of the way I'm late."

She stood to one side and as I passed her I heard a very quiet,

"Goodbye Peter."

I drove the truck to pick Garrett up, still angry after Charlotte's stupid ultimatum.

"So you ready for an adventure?"

"I take it Charlotte didn't take your leaving too well?"

"Fuck her. Come on"

I drove away from the house looking forward to a little quality time with a rational being for a change! I knew the Cullens lived up north but I didn't know exactly where so I'd be following Garrett's instructions but then I thought hunting would be just as good to relax me.

"She's jealous you know."

I glared at him,

"Did I ask for your opinion on my wife's state of mind?"

"No but I'm giving it anyway."

"Then thank you but I already knew that. She bitched enough whenever went back for him."

"Maybe you should talk it out with her. Explain the situation."

"Fuck me I didn't know you were an agony aunt Garrett. Listen to me, I know Charlotte is jealous but I never jumped The Major, no matter how much he begged, so she has nothing to be jealous of. He's a friend, one I happen to value highly."

"I know, but women can be a little strange about friendships. I'd hate to see you and Charlotte part."

"Part? She'll be on her knees begging me to come back within a week. End of conversation, end of topic. OK?"

He nodded but he didn't look convinced and to be truthful I wasn't as sure as I tried to sound but I wasn't being dictated too not even by Charlotte, it just wasn't me.

Charlotte

I knew Peter thought I was just saying it but once he was out of sight I sat down and thought about what had happened. I loved him dearly but I wasn't going to stay in a three-way relationship not even for Peter. I knew it wasn't The Majors fault, he and Peter had been comrades in arms and he looked on Peter like a brother but Peter seemed obsessed with getting him away from Maria and now he was free Peter couldn't just let him go. He'd chosen The Major over me, well let him have his precious Major, I wouldn't be here waiting when he got back, I had places to go, friends who would be only too pleased to hear that Peter and I were no longer together, he wasn't most peoples choice anyway.

I looked round the home we had built together, everything made by us, from the structure itself to the furniture, the ornaments and pictures, all made by our own hands together and now he was ready to walk out on it all, me included. So be it. I packed my clothes and personal belongings and put them in the trunk of the little sports car Peter had bought me a few years ago. Then I went back inside and trashed the place, I ripped down the drapes, put all the furniture in a heap of broken wood and set light to it slamming the door behind me and not looking back as the flames started to destroy everything we had built together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Carlisle

Edward wasn't happy at all and as he went off on his own scowling I spoke to Esme about the call to Aro.

"So I don't think we need to worry too much about the Volturi,"

"What about Edward though? He's very unhappy at the thought of someone new joining the family."

"Esme, he always is, look how he reacted to Rosalie and now they are best of friends."

"Carlisle I'm not sure you live in the same universe as the rest of us! Edward and Rosalie are hardly best friends, at best they tolerate each other."

"Oh I wouldn't put it quite as bad as that and he gets on with Emmett."

"Everyone gets on with Emmett, its impossible not to. I just thought maybe you would want to think about it for a little while, after all if he comes here what will he do? I doubt he'll be happy to become a student again like the others and would he be safe around a school full of humans taking into account his past?"

"He deserves a chance Esme and between us we can give him that chance. Wait and see, he may confound us all."

She got up and looked at the door Edward had disappeared through.

"I think I'll try and talk to Edward, calm him down, after all it is his home too."

Esme

I knew exactly where Edward would be, where he always went when something upset him, down by the river in our favourite spot. I was worried, the more people who became part of the family the more difficult it became to keep the secret even with Edwards ability to read minds. When I found him he was throwing pebbles into the river and watching the ripples spread out. He looked up when he heard me,

"He's making a mistake Esme, this isn't going to work."

I sat down beside him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders,

"You don't know that Edward, none of us know how he will react to the idea of being a part of a family. If Rosalie has taken to him then she can't see him as too much of a risk, you know how nervous she is around strangers."

"Yes and that's why I don't trust him. If he can influence someone as level-headed as Rosalie then there's something very strange going on Esme".

"Well, all we can do is wait and see, try not to be too negative when he arrives, you know it will only make Rosalie more determined to keep him here."

He lay his head on my shoulder,

"Sometimes Esme I just want to walk away from it all. When Carlisle changed me we talked about our plan for the future, then he found and saved you and I thought things were complete but he keeps on finding lame dogs. How many more will he try to put back together? He needs to understand that he isn't God, he can't save everyone and some people are just not worth saving Esme, this Jasper being a prime example."

I stroked his hair and he sighed,

"OK I'll try Esme, for you."

Carlisle

I had been expecting another new addition to our family, someone who might make a good match for Edward but she never arrived, something had changed as she warned it might do. I hoped one day I might finally meet the enigmatic Alice Brandon. She intrigued me but I didn't have time for idle speculation I needed to get organised for our new son. I chose the room opposite Rose and Emmett's for him and ordered a leather recliner and a CD player, he could decide what else he needed when he got here. I had no idea what his passions were but everyone deserved a comfortable retreat so I took one of the spare bookcases from Edwards room, he'd always moaned about it and put it along with a few books on different topics in Jaspers' room too. It wouldn't take long to discover what he was like and I was sure Esme would make him feel at home as she had everyone else. I wanted to spend a little time on my own research project but then Charlie rang, his daughter was starting school in a couple of days and he just wanted her to have a once over, make sure her head injury was healed so I agreed to call in at the house as a favour. He'd been through a lot recently, they both had. I couldn't find Esme to tell her where I was going so I left a note and drove straight to Charlie Swans house.

Bella

I thought all the medicals were over so I wasn't happy to learn that dad had asked the local doctor to see me.

"Dad I'm fine now".

"I know but it will put my mind at rest, anyway he's a very nice person and his three foster kids all go to Forks High. You might have classes with them".

What difference meeting the foster dad would have I didn't understand but I gritted my teeth and agreed sitting with a book until I heard feet on the steps outside and a knock on the front door. Charlie jumped up to answer it while I arranged my face into what I hoped was an unconcerned disinterest. That was soon wiped off when I saw him, except for the blond hair he looked very much like my saviour. Could it have been one of his foster kids who was in Mexico? He smiled and held out his hand,

"Pleased to meet you Isabella. I've heard a lot about you from your father."

That didn't exactly thrill me!

"Hello Dr Cullen. I told dad I was fine now but he didn't listen and I prefer Bella."

"Well we fathers tend to worry I guess and I wont take long I promise. I'll just check your eyes and neck then ask a few stupid questions and you'll be rid of me. How does that sound?"

I hardly heard what he said being too shocked at how cold his hand was and how firm, it hardly felt human at all. As he took out his little torch to gaze into my eyes I couldn't help blurting out a question.

"Have any of your foster children been in Mexico recently?"

He gazed at me puzzled,

"Mexico? No I'm sorry I don't think any of them have ever visited Mexico."

I nodded, bang went that theory then. I was captivated next by the colour of his eyes which were almost honey coloured and mesmerizing. It was hard to look away so I distracted myself by asking more questions.

"Dad says your foster children are at Forks High, will any be in my year?"

"Yes Edward will, the other's, Rose and Emmett, are in a year above and our newest arrival is the same age as them."

"Oh, you taken on another foster kid Carlisle?"

He nodded at Dad's question,

"Yes, a young man called Jasper. He's had a bad time of it, moved around a lot so I'm hoping we can give him some stability. I'm sure he wont be any trouble Chief."

"Never thought he would Carlisle. I just wish the rest of the kids in Forks were as well-behaved and polite."

Dr Cullen smiled at that then asked me a few questions about the President and his dog or something like that before declaring me sane enough for school.

"It was nice to meet you at last Bella although I'm sorry for the reasons that led to your being here."

I nodded but my mind was far away, there was something strange about Dr Cullen and I couldn't wait to see his foster kids. I still had a hunch one of them might have been the young man on the bus, they just looked so alike.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Caius

I could hardly believe it when Aro told me of the promise he had given Carlisle, he was giving away my best chance of revenge on The Major and for what? Nothing that I could see,

"You had no right to make such an agreement without consulting us Aro."

"Well I have Caius but I apologise if it upsets you. We all know that Maria is lying about who led the attack on the bus. Even you will accede that The Major wouldn't be that incompetent. We shall have to watch Maria more carefully now she has promoted Nathan."

"Nathan is an idiot but he'll learn from this close shave and do better next time. However it doesn't mean The Major should get away, he's a liability, can you imagine the chaos and mayhem he'll cause among the humans, he's hardly civilised as it is. It's akin to dropping a lion with toothache in among a group of young children. Its dangerous Aro, insanity."

"Insanity? Well I've been called some things in my time but never insane Caius. If I'm proved wrong then we will take action but for now let Carlisle try out his theory. If he can tame the savage beast all well and good. Besides we have other things concerning us at present."

"You mean the girl who escaped from the bus? She hasn't said anything and the Mexican authorities are far too well paid and terrified to allow any hint of a cover up. Who'd believe her any way? Surely if she meets a mysterious death it will put the spotlight on the accident once more."

Aro

I smiled, I had a little more information about the girl than he did,

"Caius, the girl has held her peace so far and from all accounts she didn't see anything anyway. Why she had moved away from the bus we don't know but she wasn't there when the attack took place or she would be screaming about monsters by now. Besides, where is she now?"

Caius looked at me suspiciously,

"What is it that you know brother?"

"The girl is now living in Forks Washington."

"The Cullens live there don't they?"

"Yes my dear Caius so we have eyes on her already. Carlisle knows who she is if not what really happened so he will be in the best place to help us should it become necessary and who better to to anything that might become necessary than The Major. It's quite a good thing that he wasn't in on the attack, she can't recognise someone she's never met now can she?"

Sometimes my brother worried too much and planned too little. He and The Major had a history which coloured his perception while I knew that whatever happened in Forks Carlisle would deal with. He was a clever, determined man and if he thought he could help The Major and keep his own family safe then I was happy to let him. It was far safer than having a psychopath loose in the country killing humans at will, besides there was a lot more to The Major than anyone gave him credit for. He was clever and resourceful and I was certain he could adapt to a new life and being an empath that's exactly what he would want to do, find a way out of the pain and horror of his past. Unfortunately he wasn't a pet to be kept and trained or I would have recruited him for the guard, it had been in my mind but it would be a shame to keep such a magnificent animal as a pet and break its spirit. No, there were those in our world, just a few, who made it more interesting with their freedom.

Caius

I was still fuming when I left Aro and sought Marcus opinion on his actions knowing I wouldn't get much support but willing to try. Besides sometimes he saw things that I missed, Marcus was very clever, if often too reticent.

"Brother you know as well as I do that Aro has his reasons for everything he does. If he is leaving The Major alive and watching Maria it's because he knows that he might need the former and may need to destroy the latter. Maria has been getting more and more ambitious and as a result she started taking chances. Chances that could put us at risk. Up to recently The Major kept her actions within the realms of the possible and allowable. Now he's gone, her fault, then she may find herself having to answer for her actions. This new commander Nathan is an interesting choice."

"How so? Isn't he a fool?"

"Maria needed skill and experience when she started her bid to gain power over all of Central America and who better than The Major, he was exactly right for the job. Unfortunately although he was good at what he did she wanted him for her bed too and I don't think she ever got the responses she wanted, he is a warrior not a lover and Maria has nothing to give, she's a taker. Nathan worships her, she gets adoration from him and that makes him invaluable to her. Unfortunately his skills as a warrior leave much to be desired. She's hoping he can hold together what she and The Major created."

"And will he?"

"I very much doubt it and if he can't he wont live long, just long enough probably to put her in Aro's sights. He will have the perfect excuse to destroy her and take over her dominions, plenty of experienced fighters to add to the Guard."

"So you think he's right?"

"Right? Wrong? Who knows? Only time will tell but I find it more prudent to allow him his little games, they rarely cause us any problems and often we gain from them. What would you gain from The Majors death except a few seconds of enjoyment? You need to look at the big picture Caius, as Aro does."

"Will you ever agree that Aro is wrong Marcus? About anything?"

"One day perhaps, when I think he is and I can speak as I would like to. Be careful Caius, don't make the same mistake I did and reach too far. Aro is not only extremely intelligent but ruthless and as dangerous as a cobra."

Marcus

I watched Caius leave knowing he only half believed me. I didn't blame him, it was hard for me to say anything against Aro's judgement with Chelsea's influence governing me. Aro wasn't aware I knew the truth about my mental imprisonment or my dear wife's death. How I forced myself to struggle daily with the thoughts Chelsea tried so hard to put into my brain. I may be unable to stand up to Aro physically however I could and did struggle against his mental torture. I had found papers in the archives, ancient papers that spoke of ways to set yourself free from such mental chains, I couldn't achieve that but I could and did weaken his power over me. If I ever got the chance to rebel, kill him, then I would take it. I was patient, I'd had to be, I'd waited millennia for revenge and I would wait many more if necessary but my day would come and nothing on this planet would save Aro Volturi then.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Esme

Emmett's truck came to a halt by the front steps and Rose got out and waited for our visitor to join her. I was surprised when I saw him, a young man with dusty blond hair and red eyes, tall and muscular but not threatening. The only thing making him at all threatening were the few bite scars on his neck. Other than that he looked no more dangerous than Emmett or Edward, in fact possibly less threatening than Emmett with his size. I walked down the steps and approached, my hand held out in welcome and he took it with a gentle smile that lit up his face.

"Pleased to meet you Jasper. I'm afraid Carlisle isn't here at the moment but I can show you to your room. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife."

He measured me without speaking then shook my hand before letting it drop,

"Thank you for your hospitality Ma'am."

"This way. Emmett put the truck away, Rose see if you can find Edward and tell him our guest has arrived. This way Jasper."

I took him up to his room and then gave him a tour of the house,

"Feel free to move about as you will. The only places out of bounds without an invitation are the bedrooms and Carlisle's study. He put some books in your room for you but if they aren't to your taste feel free to browse the bookshelves in the lounge and take any that interest you."

"Who is the musician? I saw the piano."

"Oh, that would be Edward although Rose plays too. Why? Are you musical?"

"I play the guitar and a little piano but nothing like that. It's a beautiful instrument."

"Yes, Carlisle and I bought it for Edward, he plays so beautifully it was worth it."

Jasper

Esme left me in my room, the first time I'd had a space of my own in my entire life and it felt odd. As a boy I shared with three brothers and in the army I bunked with my men. Once Maria changed me I spent some time in the general quarters with the other newborns and when I became her commander I spent my time either with the newborns I was training or with Maria. Here I had a space with a door that I could shut and be alone. Someone had already furnished it for me, the reclining chair was comfortable although I moved it so I could see out of the window across the lawn to the river beyond. It was very peaceful and relaxing to be alone. Running my finger across the titles of the books I saw there was a great selection, some I had read before but not many. I taught myself to read and loved it but there wasn't much time as a vampire to read. The history books called to me and natural history interested me too. Thinking about it I was hungry for any kind of knowledge and opening a book I started to read. I was half way through the book when there was a knock on my door and it took me a few seconds to call a welcome. I'd never had a choice whether to see someone or not, Maria just barged in wherever I was. The man who stood there had a certain air about him, of wisdom and gentleness, and I stood up respectfully.

"You must be Dr Cullen."

"Carlisle please. I'm glad to see you like at least one of the books I put out for you. I'm sure Esme has given you the tour and told you to help yourself. I wanted to speak to you for a while about our way of life."

"Sure, please sit down and I wanted to thank you for offering me a home."

He leaned against the window sill so I took my chair and turned ready to listen. I was expecting a lecture but instead he spoke like a friend, explaining the rules of the house. I was fascinated by the way the Cullens lived. They hunted in groups usually, taking down deer, elk, or in Emmett's case bears where possible.

"I understand it will be difficult for you at first Jasper and if you need help or feel you can't cope then my study is always open when I'm home, feel free to come and talk. There is one thing you should know, we have a treaty with the Quileutes who live on the reservation here. They know what we are and we are aware of their guardian status. For this reason we made a treaty, they will leave us be and not tell the humans what we really are as long as we do not bite any humans so if you have difficulty and you can't find me or one of the others please travel away from Forks to make your kill and hide your tracks."

"I understand although I thought if I couldn't keep to your life style I would be asked to leave."

"No son, we all make mistakes, we all have our weaknesses, none of us is perfect. I hope you like us enough to stay in the family, if anything at all is going wrong please don't bottle it up but speak to one of us. There is one more thing, a slightly more delicate one but never the less one that I have to cover."

I wondered what he was going to say and felt myself tense up.

"The others go to school in Forks. They enjoy the interaction and education is never wasted. It would be good if you joined them but if you feel that it would be too much of a temptation for you with all the humans then we will find you something to do here, perhaps a correspondence course in something. All I will say is that the closer you get to humans the better able to control your thirst you will be."

"I'd like to go to school. I never had the chance before and although I taught myself to read and write I enjoy learning."

"Good, I'll go with you the first morning and sign you up. I will also explain that you have been traumatised and may need to leave quickly which I will give my consent to. It means if it gets too much you can just walk out. How you explain the trauma is up to you. Do you want to enrol as Whitlock or would you prefer some distance from that name for a while?"

I thought about this and seeing me hesitate he went on,

"You don't have to use Cullen of course."

"I think I'll stick to Whitlock if you don't mind. I've lost enough of my identity as it is Carlisle."

"No problem. Well I'll leave you to read, Edward and I are going to hunt this evening, if you'd like to join us. It would give you time to become acquainted. I should perhaps point out that Edward can read minds and it sometimes makes him appear a snoop, I suppose sometimes he is. Anyway just so you know. We're leaving as soon as it gets dark if you want to join us."

Carlisle

I went downstairs, favourably impressed with our newest family member, to find Esme and Edward sitting together discussing him.

"I tell you he's dangerous Esme."

He turned sensing my thoughts,

"Don't start Carlisle. We all know who he is and what he is. Do you really think he'll be able to fit in? Go to school without a massacre of half the students?"

"Well we'll give him a chance Edward the same as we did Emmett and Rose. Emmett has slipped a couple of times and please don't tell me you never killed a human when you left us for a number of years."

"That was different. I wasn't putting anyone at risk. I wasn't with the family."

"But Emmett was and we worked through that problem."

"It meant running away from the area though. It's not fair on any of us to ask us to take the chance."

Esme appeared to be leaning towards his way of thinking so I thought it best to nip this in the bud.

"Jasper will be given the same opportunity as everyone else, you and I will be there if he needs us Esme as we were for all the others and I expect you Edward to offer him any support he needs, is that clear? If not then I suggest you pack your things and go to Denali, you might prefer it there."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I got up groaning with a terrible feeling in my stomach, it was the first day of school and here I was, the new girl with a horrific past, sure to be stared at and questioned by sensation seekers. When Carlisle told Charlie he too had a new pupil for the school I felt a little relieved but then realised he would have the rest of the foster kids to help him while I would be fair game for everyone. As it turned out I wasn't quite right in my suppositions but as I drove to school I wasn't aware of this and by the time I pulled up in the half empty parking lot I felt quite sick with nerves. I found my way quickly to the office, relieved they were open early and got my paperwork and a map of the school with my home room marked on it.

"If you have any problems Bella don't be afraid to talk to someone. All the staff understand you've had a hard time recently."

I nodded and turned to walk out, instead crashing into someone who'd just entered the office. My papers scattered across the floor and I knelt down to pick them up not daring to look at the sniggering face I knew I would see but then I heard a quiet apology and looked up into a pair of the strangest eyes I'd ever seen. They were a reddish brown and quite hypnotic and once I took in the pale skin and ethereal beauty I just knew this must be one of Dr Cullens foster children.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

I mumbled, my mouth dry with a strange tension.

"It was my fault I wasn't looking either. Its my first day, I take it you are the new girl Isabella Swan."

"Its Bella, yes I am."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Jasper Whitlock"

I shook his hand then excused myself blushing furiously and ran out of the office finding a quiet spot to calm myself. His hand had been cold too, was it me or were the Cullen family strange in some way? Now that was a really stupid question since they weren't even related to each other.

Jasper

I could have avoided Bella Swan but it was a way of introducing myself to at least one person in the school and the other newcomer at that. Carlisle had told me her story which put me on edge but then I hadn't been involved in the attack on the bus or her mother's death and when she shook my hand I felt strange, it was warm of course but she didn't flinch and she was the first human I'd ever touched without killing or changing. Not a pleasant thought but the truth. I was enrolled in the year above Bella with Rose and Emmett which was a relief, at least I would have their support. I'd hunted last night drinking animal blood until I couldn't force any more down and the burning sensation in my throat was almost gone. I knew it would soon build up but I could hunt again tonight if necessary. I could do this, I would do this, I felt so much better for not killing humans any longer, more at peace with myself and then it hit me.

For a few seconds after Bella shook my hand I felt as if I were in a world on my own. I hadn't felt any emotions except hers and my own. It was the weirdest feeling after so many years of being bombarded with everyone's feelings. I wondered why but I didn't have time to think about it as Rose grabbed my arm and hauled me off to maths. The Cullens were very tactile and I found this disconcerting, usually when I was touched my response was to attack but I was overcoming this. Maths was interesting and I found it easy to keep up as my brain worked so much quicker than my class mates, it gave me time to look around and immerse myself in the emotions of my class mates.

Some were bored, hating maths, others sitting as couples were content and I felt a few sparks of interest in myself. Looking round I saw two girls watching me eagerly. Was it because I was new? Or did they find me attractive? It was novel and I allowed myself to wonder what they would do if I went over and spoke to them or tried to kiss them, not that I was attracted to either. I couldn't remember the last time I was attracted to a girl, not since Maria and that really wasn't the same thing at all. I didn't want to think about her so I immersed myself in the class once more but a face popped up now and again, a face with red cheeks and an embarrassed smile, Bella Swan.

Bella

It was almost as bad as I had expected, all the whispers that stopped when I looked over, the questions from those a little braver and a few overtures of friendship from strangers. I found myself seated next to Edward Cullen in science and tried to evaluate him in opposition to his "brother" Jasper. Edward too was good-looking but he had a slightly superior air about him as if he knew what everyone was thinking. He introduced himself and held out a cold hand which I shook briefly before turning back to my text-book.

"So Bella, how are you finding Forks? A little dull I guess after Phoenix."

"Actually its nice to be away from everything, all the memories."

"Yes I heard the terrible news. I guess living with the Chief of Police is a novelty."

"Not really, he's just my dad to me."

I really didn't want to make conversation but he seemed determined so I kept my answers to a minimum and was relieved when the lesson started. I'd already covered the topic so I had time to day dream, or day nightmare I guess, because I kept coming back to the bus and the "accident" that never happened. I was almost unaware when the bell went for lunch and Edward nudged me with a grin,

"If you fall asleep in class too often they'll notice."

"I wasn't asleep thank you."

I pushed past him and followed the rest of the kids to the cafeteria where I just chose a soda, an apple and a salad. I wasn't really hungry but it would be an excuse not to talk. A girl I'd spoken to in English called me over and introduced me to her friends who were chatting animatedly about their summer holidays. Angie kept me in the conversation but I got away with nods most of the time. Eric and Mike I liked but Jessica and Lauren I didn't. I'd met their type before, the school barracuda's, swimming through the classes looking for girls to devour and boys to suck up to.

"Did you see the new Cullen boy?"

I listened to the answers for this question,

"Lauren how could we not, he is hot. What's his name?"

Jessica shrugged then stared at me as I answered, the only one who knew apparently,

"Jasper. I ran into him in the office this morning."

"Well, he beats Edward hands down. I just hope he's a little more approachable."

"You're going to speak to him Lauren?"

She laughed showing her teeth,

"Of course, after all he must want someone to show him round and I don't think brother Edward is interested."

I looked over to the table where the Cullens sat alone, the couple were busy talking while Jasper gazed out the window. It was Edward who interested me, he seemed to be glaring at Jasper as if hearing something the rest of us missed. Suddenly Jasper glanced over and smiled at me fleetingly before turning back.

"Bella he just smiled at you."

"What?"

"Jasper, he just turned and smiled at you."

"Maybe because I'm the only person he knows except his foster family Jessica."

"Well I wish he'd smile at me like that Bella. It was enough to make you drool."

I looked at Jessica in disgust then got up.

"I'm going to sit outside and read for a while."

Before anyone could answer I grabbed my bag and headed out into the gently falling rain before I realised how wet it was. Luckily there were some seats under cover so I spread my books out on one and sat down to study.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

I watched Bella leave aware she was upset by the comments of the other girls but not sure why,

"Don't flatter yourself Whitlock, she's not interested in you."

"Edward I warned you once already to stay out of my head, you do it again and I'll give you something to look at that you wont enjoy. Do you get it?"

Edward continued to look after Bella although she'd left the room by now.

"If she only knew who you were, that you trained the others what to do when they killed her mother."

I'd had enough and I could feel him trampling around in my thoughts so I pictured one of our most bloodthirsty campaigns when we'd wiped out an entire town and saw his expression change before he lurched to his feet looking sick. I just smiled,

"I warned you Edward and there's plenty more where that came from so stay out."

He almost ran from the room and I wondered if he would tell Carlisle, not that I cared, no one had permission to look through my mind like it was a book though I was pretty sure he wouldn't do it again for a while. Seeing Rose and Emmett deep in conversation I went outside for some fresh air. In the cafeteria the scent of human blood was particularly strong and I didn't want to tempt myself unnecessarily.

As I stood breathing in the clean fresh air I heard a voice calling my name and turned to see Bella sitting at a bench in the shelter of the overhang so I walked over not worrying about getting wet although thinking about it I probably should.

"So how's your first day going?"

I shrugged and water droplets soaked a page of her notes,

"Oh sorry. Let me."

I wiped her page with the sleeve of my tee-shirt and she laughed seeing the words all smudged and ink on my top.

"Not such a good idea maybe."

I was about to shake my head but decided that would probably only make things worse.

"No. I made a mess there, sorry."

"It doesn't matter, I've already done that class so they were only to refresh my memory. How about you? Find it interesting?"

"Yes very, I'm a little odd like that, I enjoy learning."

"Me too but don't tell anyone they'll think you're a nerd and just now you are high on all the girls wish lists. You really don't want to crash and burn quite so soon."

I laughed at this, me on any girls wish list was a joke.

"Its true, don't laugh."

Her face took on a pensive look,

"Did you leave behind a boyfriend?"

She came to with a start,

"Me? No, most of the boys in my school knew to keep their distance. I was what you might call a walking disaster area. You saw a quick display this morning when I walked into you and Mike Newton is sporting a beautiful bruise on his arm where I threw a basket ball."

"Mistook him for the hoop?"

"Something like that yeah. You aren't from round here are you?"

"No. I'm a southern boy really. Texas."

"Oh, do you know Mexico?"

This was getting into dangerous territory but I couldn't help myself.

"A little why?"

"Haven't you heard all about the poor Swan girl?"

"I heard a tragic story of a girl who lost her mother. That was in Mexico wasn't it?"

"Yes. It's a strange country, full of superstitions."

"So I hear, did you have a particular one in mind?"

Before she could answer the bell went and we had to return to classes.

"We'll speak again I'm sure."

"I hope so Jasper because I really need a friend."

As she walked away I thought about her words. She needed a friend? Was she thinking of me in that regard?

Edward

Jasper Whitlock needed watching despite Carlisle's assurance he wouldn't be a danger to us or any humans. He was already eyeing up the Chiefs daughter and that would be a disaster for all of us. Rose and Emmett drove home with Jasper and I decided to wait and warn Bella, nothing too intense but enough hopefully to make her keep her distance. As she walked out of class well after the end of school and over to her truck I tried to intercept her but was beaten to it by Angela Webber, her new friend. I hovered close by to hear what they were talking about.

"Why don't you come with us to the café, we meet up after school for a chat. I can introduce you to some more people. Its fun."

I hoped she would refuse but the way my luck was running it wasn't likely and sure enough off she went, following Angela like a meek little lamb. With that option unavailable I drove home and cornered Esme in her work room.

"He's already started you know".

She looked round confused,

"Try that again Edward."

"Jasper, he's homed in on Bella, Chief Swans daughter. If he attacks her we'll all be in terrible trouble. I think Carlisle needs to know."

"Where is he now?"

"Upstairs in his room listening to music and doing his homework."

"And where is Bella Swan?"

"She went to the café with some of the others."

"Then it's hardly a crisis is it Edward? Just calm down and give him a chance. You wont make any friends if you start criticizing everything he does. Did he try to lure her out of school?"

"No. I wont let him. I like it here and he's not going to send us running away Esme."

Esme came over to me and put her arms around me with a sigh,

"Edward forget about him, I don't think for one moment he'll do anything to upset things here. Just concentrating on getting through the next few months. That's all you have to do."

"I know but...

"No buts. Now go and play the piano to relax yourself. Carlisle wont be home till late and I thought we could go hunting. What do you think?

I nodded and went back out, maybe Esme was right, I could try ignoring him for a few months but it galled me that Bella Swan the new girl in town and the only one not terrified of us should look favourably on him and not me.

Jasper

I knew Edward was watching me, looking for any slip ups but he wouldn't find any, not from me. This new way of life was just too important to me, it gave me a sense of peace I'd never felt before and the emotions of the Cullens was a lot easier to live with than...well they were just easier. Emmett and Rose adored each other and I could bask in the unfamiliar feeling of love and contentment. Edward? Well I tried not to dwell on his petty jealousies and Carlisle and Esme? Their emotions were very confused, there was love and contentment but it was tinged by jealousy and a need. I didn't understand this but then I didn't have to, I would try to stay close to Rose and her mate and use their emotions to keep myself stable. If only I could find the same feelings somewhere with a woman I knew I could live like this for eternity but finding a woman who knew of my past and stayed would be a difficult. My past marked me out as a monster and I didn't want anyone who wanted me for that time in my life. It was over, The Major was dead and hopefully a new softer man was emerging from his carcass.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Charlotte

I drove around for a week before deciding where to go, I knew my friend Alice would be pleased to see me, she'd probably already seen me headed her way and would be waiting for me to finally show up. I hadn't heard a thing from Peter since he and Garrett left but he sure would get a shock when he got back and found the place torched. I hoped it really got to him and he crawled back to me begging forgiveness. I would of course forgive him but he would pay for putting me second to his friend.

Every time I thought about The Major I became more bitter so I tried not to think about him and it became easier over the days as I decided what I wanted to do, I saw this as an extended holiday from Peter. A time to do what I wanted to, when I wanted, and how I wanted. I would visit some of the friends he didn't like and shop for new things. I'd also look out for a piece of land we could build a new home on, far away from the old one and Mexico and one his precious Major knew nothing about.

I was right about Alice of course, she stood at the front of her small house with its manicured lawn and perfect drapes smiling a welcome to me.

"Charlotte, I thought you'd never make your mind up. Come in and tell me all about it. I think arson was a little drastic but I guess a woman scorned and all that"

Arm in arm we walked inside, which was as immaculate as the exterior and she led me to an overstuffed couch and sat down tucking her legs beneath her.

"Right tell me everything."

"You've already seen it all Alice."

"No, I wasn't watching until I got the feeling you were coming and by that time all the good stuff was over. Go on, I'm dying to hear the good bits."

She already knew my past, I'd told her often enough although she always seemed keen to hear it again so I focused on Peters actions since he found The Major.

Alice listened in silence and I could see a frown forming as I spoke.

"What's the matter Alice?"

"Well Charlotte, I don't really see why you got so angry with Peter. He was helping a friend who helped you escape. What's wrong with that?"

"Alice you don't have a mate so you don't understand. I want to be the only important person in Peters life."

"But you are. He loves you."

"Then why did he keep leaving me to get The Major to run from Maria? Why couldn't he just leave things as they were? He loves The Major too Alice and I don't want to be part of a threesome. Not with him especially."

"I think you're being a little hard on Peter. He felt he owed a debt and wanted to pay it, they were old friends."

"The Major changed Peter and me, is that the work of a friend Alice?"

"No but he didn't know any other way Charlotte. Think about it."

"I don't want to think about it Alice. I'm sick of thinking about it. I want Peter back, my Peter and mine alone."

"I don't think that's going to happen Charlotte. You know how loyal Peter is. He wont just drop his friend, not even for you."

"Why not? He's out, he's alive, and he's joined the Cullens. It's over Alice or it should be but Peter has to keep on, he never knows when to quit."

Alice

I had seen Charlotte coming although I didn't know what the matter was until she told me and I was shocked at the idea that she'd burned down their home. Charlotte had always been highly strung, she hated sharing and Jasper had always been a thorn in her paw but poor Peter was doing what he thought was right and I was scared my friend was going the right way to lose her mate forever, if I couldn't persuade her to cool down. Words weren't going to help but retail therapy always did so we went shopping. I persuaded Charlotte to try a new style and by the time I'd finished she was a new person. Gone was the long straight hair, now it was cut short and had red streaks. I also persuaded her to dump the homespun clothes and go for some chic fashion. With her figure she looked great in skinny leg pants and tight tops. No browns and creams here, no siree!

"Now look in the mirror Char, what do you see?"

She looked at herself in disbelief,

"That's me?"

"Of course. You are beautiful and you deserve to dress to show off your curves. Any man would be happy to have you on his arm."

"I don't think Peter will like it."

"Well, that's his problem isn't it?. I think once he sets eyes on you he'll forget all about your silly argument and sweep you off your feet."

She still didn't look convinced but as we window shopped she did enjoy the comments she got from some of the young men. A little flattery went a long, long way to sooth a woman's wounded pride.

Charlotte

I was enjoying the effect the new me had on everyone and it wasn't until my cell phone rang a week later and I recognised Peter's number that I remembered our argument. Alice was out shopping again and I had decided to stay behind and read.

"Peter?"

"Charlotte? Is that you? Are you OK? What the hell happened? I thought Maria had come looking and taken you back. I've been worried sick. Where are you?"

I remembered the fire and suddenly felt scared,

"You just got back?"

"Yes I told you I was going hunting with Garrett."

"For three weeks?"

"Yeah, it was an extended trip, anyway you haven't answered my question. What the fuck happened Char?"

"I'm at Alice's. You could come here and I'll explain everything."

"Did everything go up in flames?"

"Just meet me here Peter."

I put the phone down before he could ask anything else. I'd been in such a good mood before his call but now I was nervous. He wouldn't take the loss of his things well, Peter could be very scary if he was angry. When I told Alice he was coming here her eyes widened in horror.

"Here? Then I'm off Charlotte. You stay and deal with Mr Impossible but I'm getting well out of his reach."

"Is it going to go badly?"

"I'm not looking, I don't want to know Charlotte. But I think you're going to have to make it sound good."

Alice

I grabbed a few things and decided a trip to France was in order. I didn't like Peter one bit although I'd stuck up for him to Charlotte. He and I never had hit it off which was why Charlotte always visited solo. He was coarse, bad-tempered, and almost impossible to talk to, what Char saw in him was beyond me but that was her problem. I just hoped he hadn't brought The Major back with him or Char might actually attempt to strangle Peter. I'd speak to her later when it was all over, for now my mind was on more important things, clothes and make up, Paris here I come!


	18. Chapter 18

**See you all next week. Jules x**

Chapter Eighteen

Peter

I'd been devastated when I got back and found the house a pile of blackened timbers, at first I thought Maria had come looking for The Major but this was too sloppy for her especially after the scare over the Volturi. So what had happened? I wish I'd brought Garrett back with me but he'd bunked out

"She's your wife, you face her. She's gonna go ballistic you know. We've been gone over two weeks."

I'd shrugged his warning off at the time but it looked like something had happened. When I finally got through to her and heard her voice I was so relieved but then I was confused. Why wouldn't she tell me what had happened to the house and why she was at Alice the Anaconda's place? She and I just didn't hit it off, I couldn't stand the glossy fashion plate house or Alice's knowing little looks and speeches. Anyone who knew the future should use the talent to help others not use it to make sly digs and innuendos.

I drove there worried and angry, getting less of the former and more of the latter the closer I got. Alice's sweet little house did nothing to improve my temper and neither did my first glimpse of Charlotte. In fact I didn't even recognise my wife the first look I got. Standing in the doorway was some expensive looking hooker, all dolled up and ready for a night on her back. Then she smiled and I recognised her with shock. I got out of the car slamming the door in temper and strode up to her.

"What the fuck have you done to yourself? What's with the hooker clothes and why'd you cut your hair?"

"I'm pleased to see you too Peter."

"Pleased? I go away for a couple of weeks and when I get back I find out my wife is auditioning for Deep Throat and I don't mean the political one either. I just hope you're charging a lot for a trick."

I guess I should have seen the slap coming but it took me by surprise rocking me back on my heels.

"How dare you."

"Me? What the fuck happened to the house?"

"It burned down."

"Yeah I got that bit, the charcoal left standing was a pretty good clue but how?"

"I set fire to it."

"You did? What the fuck for? All my stuff was in there, all the things we made together our whole lives were in that house."

"Well I decided we needed a new start."

"Oh right and the start of that was dressing yourself up like a whore."

Her hand came round again but this time I caught it with a bitter smile and shake of the head,

"Catch me once fool on you, catch me twice fool on me and I'm no fool Charlotte. Just what did you expect to gain from this insanity?"

"A new start Peter. Without the baggage."

"Baggage meaning The Major?"

"Peter he isn't a Major any more. He's stopped playing soldiers now, he's just plain Jasper Whitlock. He's out of Maria's grasp and out of our lives for good."

"Oh really? And just who decided all that?"

"Me. I'm through with playing second fiddle to the man who destroyed us both and I'm sick of hearing the excuses for him. There is no more Major or Jasper. Its just you and me and I think we should get rid of his name too. Start over with one of our own, you can choose if it makes you feel better."

"Woman you are way out of line. Get your stuff and let's get the hell out of here before the Anaconda comes slithering back or did she see the shit storm and run?"

"I'm not leaving until we come to some kind of understanding Peter."

"Understanding? You mean I say yes ma'am no ma'am to all your demands?"

"No. I just want you to understand how I feel."

"Oh I think you made that perfectly clear with the little fire stunt. Even a dummy like me can understand that statement. You burned down everything we built up together and reinvented yourself as plastic Hooker Charlotte just because I went on a two week hunting trip?"

"I was making a statement seeing as how you don't listen to a word I say. I burned the house down because I'm sick of living the lie. There is no Whitlock family, there never was. There is you and me, a couple with our own lives to lead in peace and safety and you put it all in jeopardy time and time again to try coaxing your psychotic friend away from his sire. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

I shook my head in disgust,

"What I find strange is how a rational creature can suddenly become a spiteful hell cat all because I wanted to save a good man from destruction."

"A good man? See, he's not a good man, he's a killing machine Peter and he won't stop just because you got him away from Maria, it's all he does, all he knows."

I wanted to scream at her, grab her and shake some sense into that thick skull but what was the point? She'd obviously lost her mind, my Charlotte had gone and only this foul-mouthed harpy was left.

"Fuck it, what's the point? I'm leaving, I can't be bothered."

I turned to walk away and found myself twisted round once more to look into a face I no longer recognised,

"I told you once before not to turn your back and walk away. This time I really mean it Peter. Its me or him."

I pulled free and laughed,

"No Charlotte, there is no him. My friend is my friend that's all there is to it. I used to think my mate was my mate no matter what but I was wrong there. I've been fucking blind."

I walked down the steps and got in my car, driving away without looking back, alone once more after all these years.

Charlotte

I knew I should have tried to act more coolly and rationally but Peters attitude just freaked me out. The things he called me, no husband was going to get away with that, especially not mine. So he'd gone, well good riddance. I didn't need him, I could get along perfectly well on my own. I had money, our check books, and bank accounts. I could stay here a few weeks until I found somewhere of my own and I was quite capable of finding myself someone new, someone who appreciated me and didn't boss me around. Someone more genteel who knew how to treat a lady, Peter was ancient history, let him crawl back to his precious Major. After all it was all he had left now, I'd made sure of that. I smiled a little bitterly then turned and went back into the house crushing my cell phone in my fist as I did so, severing my last link with my old life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Charlie

I'd done a lot of research on the problems in Mexico, especially in the area that Bella and Renee were travelling through when they had their accident. I still couldn't bring myself to think of it as anything else although Bella was sure there was more to it than that. Watching her settle in to life up here in Forks was reassuring. She had become firm friends with Angela Webber and Mike Newton who were both really nice kids and she saw Jacob Black sometimes although I thought he was too young for her. Not that I wanted her dating anyway but Jake was like a brother to her and she wasn't averse to visiting the Res with me on occasions. She never seemed to gel with Harry's daughter Leah or even Emily who I always found a really friendly girl, still I guess each to their own.

Then came the Christmas dance at school, I knew Bells would try to wriggle out of it, she was as good at dancing as me so I understood why but I thought it would do her good to mix, be better than sitting at home anyway but the problem was she didn't have anyone to ask her. Mike was going steady with Jessica Stanley and her other friend Eric was taking Angela Webber. I considered asking Jake to accompany her but he wasn't a student at the school and I didn't think Bella would be best pleased if I arranged a date for her in any case!

Bella

I hated school functions especially prom night and all the other social gatherings. I hadn't liked them at my old school where at least I knew the other students and here most of them were still strangers. Angela begged me to go and even offered to find me a date but charity was one step too far.

"Who knows Bella you might get asked by someone. There are a few who still don't have dates, like James Allen, I'm sure he's really nice if you can see past the horn rimmed glasses and terrible acne."

I could have punched Lauren for that cruelty but instead I just got up from the lunch table and walked out taking my usual spot on the bench under the shelter of the overhang although just for once it wasn't actually raining. I'd found it paid to expect rain and dress for it, that way just occasionally I got a pleasant surprise.

Jasper

Rose and Emmett were both begging me to go to the dance,

"Come on Jazz it will be fun. You need to lighten up a little. There must be at least one girl here you don't dislike that much. Its only one evening after all and if you find she's really got bad breath you can just stop breathing."

I groaned at Emmett's words and tried ignoring him but it was like trying to ignore a huge bull in the same field as yourself, stupid and probably highly dangerous. By lunchtime he was threatening to arrange a date for me and I couldn't listen to any more so I got up and left, scowled at by Edward of was his usual expression when he looked at me not that he bothered me, in fact I found it quite amusing that I had that effect on him. Outside I saw Bella seated in her usual place, I knew she'd been getting the same kind of hassle as me about the dance although we hadn't spoken more than a few words in weeks. I knew Edward had tried his luck with her and been rebuffed, only because Emmett took great delight in telling me in his hearing.

"Being hassled about the dance?"

She looked up from her book and smiled, seemingly pleased to see me and nodded,

"Yes, you'd think it was a crime not to dance but trust me. With two left feet I'm safer sitting down.

I grimaced,

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is. Who are you taking?"

"Me? I'm not going either. It's a bit awkward dancing by yourself and I don't have a girlfriend so..."

"Oh! I'm sorry that was rude. Isn't there someone you'd like to take?"

I thought about this and grinned a little self-consciously, all this was new to me and I didn't want to blow it.

"Actually there was someone I thought of asking but I'm pretty sure she'd turn me down".

"Why? You should at least ask her, you never know she might surprise you and say yes".

"You think so?"

"Yes I do. She'd be crazy to refuse."

The last statement was said under her breath not knowing I could hear it but it gave me just enough courage to speak.

"I'd like to take the girl with two left feet. Do you think she'd go with me?"

She froze then looked at me in astonishment,

"You're asking me to the dance?"

I nodded then shrugged,

"I guess it was a stupid idea. I just thought as neither of us know many people we could keep each other company but its fine. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

I turned to walk away thinking I'd blown my chance.

Bella

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard, one of the hottest guys in the school wanted to take me to the Christmas dance? He turned away looking dejected, I could let him go or I could take the plunge, it was a no brainer.

"I'd love to go...with you that is."

He turned back his face radiant with surprise,

"Really? Well thank you Bella."

I wanted to talk to him but the bell went, it always interrupted us, we would have to find time to talk outside school, somewhere with no bells.

"Ah Jasper. Perhaps we could have coffee after school one day and get a whole conversation in without a bell interrupting."

"Sounds good to me Bella. You let me know when."

As he walked away I just stood there shocked. How would I explain this one to the others and more importantly to my dad? Would he be happy I was going or unhappy it was with a senior? Well I'd soon find out.

In class that afternoon I sat with Angela and Jessica who were busy discussing their dresses for the dance.

"We really should go to Port Angeles and choose something before all the good stuff is gone."

"OK Angela. We'll go in my car after school tomorrow, see what we can find."

I hadn't thought about a dress but here goes,

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

They both looked at me in astonishment then Jessica smiled,

"Sure Bella why not you can help us choose. Do you have a date after all? Just promise me you aren't going with James."

I shook my head and smiled,

"I'm not although he's probably a really nice guy."

"Oh he's not. He likes reptiles and Sci Fi comics that's it and as you don't have scales or grey shiny skin you'd probably be turned down anyhow."

"So who are you going with?"

I smiled at Angela and winked,

"It's a secret."

They both looked intrigued and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get me to tell them but I decided it was my little secret, unless Jasper told anyone that is, but it appeared he was keeping quiet too.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

When I got home dad was already there cooking dinner, or what I thought might have been the start of a meal, he was working the evening shift so I took over just in time to salvage the steaks but the fries and mushrooms were beyond all help and were given a burial with full military honours! As we sat down to eat what was left I decided to plunge right in,

"I'm going to the dance by the way"

Charlie stopped, his fork half way to his mouth,

"You are? Good. So who's the lucky boy?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper? Do I know him? The name sounds familiar."

"He's Dr Cullens foster son, the latest one. He started school when I did."

"Oh, right."

He sounded a little less enthusiastic now.

"That's OK isn't it dad? You wanted me to go and he asked me, as a friend, because we don't know a lot of other people."

"As a friend? Well that's nice of him. No I don't mind. I'm glad you're going."

The "friend" gave him a sense of relief which made me smile.

"So I'm going with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles after school tomorrow to find a dress."

"Sure. Do you need some money?"

I shook my head, I had some left from the money Charlie had given me for bits for my room and school.. I hadn't spent much of it, I didn't need a lot of stuff, Renee and I had always travelled light. Thinking of her made me sad and I think dad understood because he didn't make a fuss just helped me clear away then left for work with a brief,

"See you later. Don't forget to lock up."

I guess I should have asked dad to keep quiet about my date for the dance but in the event the trouble came from a strange direction. When I got home the next evening after getting my dress for the dance and still refusing to tell my friends who I was going with he wasn't alone. Sitting in the lounge were Billy and Jake. I didn't get my usual warm welcome from them and wondered what was up then Jake followed me out into the kitchen to make coffee. He jerked his head towards the garment bag which I'd hung over the back of a chair when I came in.

"That your dress for the dance?"

I nodded confused by his tone of voice, it was angry and anxious.

"You shouldn't go with him Bella."

I turned, the kettle in my hand,

"I'm sorry?"

I turned back and put it on to boil.

"You shouldn't go to the dance with a Cullen, especially not that one."

I pulled another chair out and sat to the cold supper Charlie had left for me, I hadn't wanted to eat out with the others, I'd checked out a book store instead before we came home. MacDonald's wasn't my favourite fayre.

"Are you listening to me Bella?"

"Yes Jake but I'm trying hard to work out what business it is of yours who I go with and so far I'm coming up blank."

"They aren't safe, the Cullens. You need to stay away from them."

I carried on eating and he pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down putting his hand on my arm,

"Bella listen to me. They aren't safe and he's the worst according to Billy."

The kettle boiled then so I pulled my arm free and made us both coffee putting his down in front of him with a flourish

"Drink your coffee Jake and mind your own business."

"It is my business, we're friends and you're about to do something very stupid."

"According to Billy again I suppose?"

I drank my coffee and waited, there was sure to be more.

"Bella please. I can't explain any better because I don't know all the details myself, just that it's not a good idea to associate with the Cullens and especially not the one called Jasper."

With a deep theatrical sigh I put my mug down and folded my arms, leaning back in my chair,

"So, let me get this straight, you're warning me against going to a school dance, where there will be hundreds of other people, well a lot any way, but you don't know why. Have I got it?"

"Sort of. I only know what I hear and that's mainly rumours but both Billy and Harry are worried about you."

"Well that's really nice of them but I could have done with the warnings in Mexico not now so unless you have something concrete to tell me I'm going up to my room to do my homework."

I started to get up but he grabbed my arm and I flinched

"Ouch! What's the matter with you Jake. Let go."

He took his hand from my arm and I rubbed where he'd gripped it, he didn't know his own strength.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want you to listen to me".

"I have Jake. I think I've been really patient under the circumstances but vague warnings of terrible things to come went out with Gypsy Rose Lee. Do you have anything at all? Any proof they're dangerous? One eye-witness?"

He shook his head,

"Then I suggest you back off Jake before you and I cease to be friends."

Billy

We couldn't say anything to Charlie obviously but once he told us about Bella going to the dance with Jasper Whitlock Harry and I thought we should at least warn her and hearing it from Jake might be better. That's why we decided to visit but I could see from Jakes frustration he hadn't had much success with her. As we drove home he explained what had happened,

"I guess she had a point dad, it was a bit weird, Go and you are doomed. I don't understand what the danger is myself, not really. I know you told me I'd find out in time but that didn't help me with Bella. I didn't have one concrete fact I could use to persuade her. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's too soon son. You'll find out in time and when you do you'll curse the Cullens as the rest of us do."

"Embry and Quil think its something to do with that stupid legend. Quil heard his grandfather talking to Sam about a pack. Is it related to the spirit warriors? Nah, that sounds crazy even asking the question."

I wanted to tell Jake but I couldn't break our taboo. No one knew about the wolf pack or the Cullens until they were affected by them but I thought Jake would soon find out, he was growing so quickly and he felt hot to me. I grieved that my only son would become one of the pack but it was a necessary evil, to protect us all.

Jake

I felt sick by the time we got home, hot and my head was thumping.

"I'm going to bed."

I helped Billy back into his wheelchair and went through to my room throwing myself on the bed and closing my eyes against the moonlight. My headache got worse and I decided to get some pain relief but as I opened my door I heard Billy on the phone to someone, talking real low.

"I think its starting, you will watch out for him wont you?"

"Yes we tried talking to Bella or at least Jake did but he didn't get anywhere. It was difficult for him when he doesn't know anything himself."

"I understand that but what happens when he finds out? He likes Bella."

"Yes I know we can't break the treaty and he will understand that but its hard to stand by and watch our friends daughter socialize with them."

He turned suddenly as I groaned low, my headache just got worse and my body was on fire.

"I think I'm sick dad."

"Get back to bed and I'll send for someone Jake."

I stumbled back to bed unable to think about anything and that included the conversation I'd just heard.

Sam

Billy called me, Jake was going to phase for the first time and he needed someone with him when he did. I'd been alone and it almost sent me crazy I was so scared. Luckily Old Quil realized what was happening and guided me through it. By the time I arrived Jake was already half phased, his eyes scared and Billy sat in his wheelchair his eyes full of tears.

"I never wanted this for him Sam. I hoped he might be spared as my only son."

"With the Cullens here it was always going to happen sooner or later Billy, you knew that."

"Jake tried to warn Bella but I don't think he had any luck."

"It's vital he understands that he cannot tell Bella the truth."

"I know, its down to you to make sure he keeps silent Sam, you're the pack Alpha."

We watched as Jakes clothes ripped at the seams and in his place stood a huge russet wolf its fangs showing and snarling in distress. I knew Jake would be able to read my thoughts if I phased now and he might not be so spooked by his own transformation this way so I pulled off my shorts and pumps and became my wolf self talking to Jake and explaining what had happened to him as I instructed him to follow me out of the window and in to the forest. With a newly phased wolf it was as well to keep away from humans, for a while at least.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Maria

I'd lost my best commander and I was furious, striking out left and right, killing most of the latest batch of newborns that Nathan had brought in. They weren't a patch on those my Major would have presented to me, half were so old or so young they would never survive against Pedro's army or Carlos.

"What are these? Did you scour the geriatric wards Nathan? The kindergartens? What use are they?"

He hunched up at my verbal attack where my Major would have stood tall and justified himself. He knew I was unhappy with his behaviour ever since he allowed Peter and Charlotte to escape and that's why he left. I was convinced he was aware that I was seriously considering his future but that wasn't why he went. He would have faced death like the warrior he was, no there had to be something else. Something that drew him away from me, after all I would never have actually killed him, he was far too valuable for that. No, he may have been usurped from my bed, although Nathan was no better, but he would always be valuable as a commander. Finding him wouldn't be easy and would take precious time, time I no longer had. No, I needed another way of bringing him back to me, before my enemies launched their joint assault. I needed bait, but who?

Peter

I started north but then stopped, I could hardly go running to the Major like a child who lost its toy, this was my problem and I would sort it out. I blamed Alice as much as anyone, she hated me and would find it really amusing to break up my relationship with her friend. I knew the first time I saw her that she was trouble. Charlotte had met her at Beth's, another friend I didn't particularly like. Alice was cool, sophisticated, and charming, at least according to the two women. I thought she was haughty and rude but I was in a minority of one. I turned back, I was a man, I could apologise, be magnanimous and forgive Charlotte her minor breakdown. That's all it would take, then she and I would start over as far from the Anaconda as possible. As I drove I wondered how the Major was getting on in Forks, I couldn't see him settling down to a quiet, animal blood fed life, it just wasn't him. He needed the adrenaline rush as much as I did, more possibly because in all fairness I'd been pretty much a fluffy kitten since setting up home with Charlotte. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing I didn't know but it suited me.

Charlotte

I left Alice's before she got back and drove aimlessly realising after a couple of days what a bitch I'd been. I was jealous but that wasn't The Majors fault it was Peters, I should have explained to him how much I valued our privacy but what I shouldn't have done was to burn down the house. When I was a girl I had anger management issues which had stood me in good stead when I became a vampire. I could let go, allow the angry monster inside to have her way and since we left Maria I had felt the pressure building up a little at a time. On occasion I would even start an argument with Peter just for the release it gave me but I'd let it get to such a pitch that when The Major arrived I couldn't control it any longer and now look what it led to! I would find Peter but without my cell phone I didn't know how. Thinking about where he might go I decided the site of the old house was a good bet so I headed back there hoping I wasn't too late and that he would accept my apology.. If my father were alive now hew would be shaking his head,

"I told you that temper would get you in trouble one day Missy. Now look what you've done."

Maria

I took Nathan to one side trying very hard to keep my temper in check, I needed him fit and well …...for now.

"Listen to me. I need you to do something very important and if you mess it up then I will find you and when I do you'll think The Majors punishment was a mere slap on the wrist."

"Yes Maria. What is it?"

"I want you to cross the border with three well-trained newborns, ones you can trust, and bring me back the Whitlocks. I've just been given the information I've been looking for, their home address. Convenient of them to live in one place rather than as nomads. You fetch them back here alive, do you understand?"

"Yes, Peter and Charlotte back here."

I looked at him measuring his skill,

"Better take six newborns with you and try to bring them home again, I need the numbers. Now go"

I watched as he rounded up his pick of soldiers, actually he made a pretty good job of choosing them, four of the six I would have chosen but the other two were acceptable. Now I had the job of overseeing the training while he was gone, not ideal but I needed my bait and they were the best there were available."

As I watched the last batch of newborns killed one by one I knew two things, Nathan was a useless commander, he needed the guidance of a better tactician and I needed The Major back if I were to win the war over my adversaries who were even now moving closer to my territory. An act of passive aggression, a warning shot over my bows. For now all I could do was hold the line and hope they weren't too eager or too well informed about my forces. I would send a couple of scouting parties out to make a noise and remind them this was my land but no more. I couldn't afford to lose any soldiers of my own.

I thought about the new Captain I had promoted, over the head of Nathan's choice, she was coming along miraculously quickly, a strange newborn if ever there was one and I decided it was time she went on her first raiding party, not too far from home but just far enough that they wouldn't be on alert, I needed newborns and plenty of them.

"Renee"

She was at my side immediately, almost as if she could read my mind, she was very intuitive,

"I want you to take a raiding party, we need more new blood in the ranks."

"Can I pick my own party?"

"Certainly, why not. I want you back within a week and please, no repeat of Nathan's raid."

"Nathan is an idiot, I'm not Maria"

As she ran off calling out the names of those she had picked I smiled, she reminded me of myself, self assured and arrogant, she would go far if she survived the battles ahead. With luck she would bring me back a good number of men and women. Children were OK if they were old enough but that idiot Nathan had brought me children of seven. I knew the Volturi wouldn't tolerate the creation of immortal children whatever the reason and I'd had them killed straight away. Thinking about it Nathan was actually becoming a liability without The Major to keep him in his place so Renee might be in line for a promotion if she carried out her task to my satisfaction, time would tell.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

I didn't see much of Jasper the next few days, the sun was out and Dr and Mrs Cullen took the kids out of school for educational hiking and camping trips or so Angela told me.

"Wouldn't work with my parents but then they always ace their tests so I guess it's a little different."

"Yes they are clever aren't they."

"Personally I think they dazzle the staff with their good looks. Mrs Simpson is panting over Emmett Cullen you can see it in her eyes and Mr Worth literally drools when he sees Rosalie, it's sickening."

I'd learned to ignore Laurens catty remarks and carried on talking to Angela about our trip to Port Angeles and the dresses we'd brought, just to bug her really because she was grounded and couldn't go shopping until the weekend before the dance, this Saturday actually. I saw her look over at the empty Cullen table,

"I wonder if Edward will bring anyone. He didn't come last year at all, maybe no one was good enough for him."

"I take it he didn't ask you then Lauren."

She tried to ignore my barb but I saw her lips tighten,

"And what about you Bella? Very mysterious your date is. Perhaps because no one has asked you yet? What a shock when you turn up all alone, poor Bella Swan."

Angela leapt to my defence,

"Bella does have a date and the fact she doesn't want to tell you just shows good sense Lauren."

There was a deathly hush at our table, this was a first for Angela and everyone was shocked.

"Thanks Angie. You'll just have to wait and see Lauren, who knows maybe its one of the staff!"

She appeared to think about this idea while the others took it for the joke it was.

"Well with Chief of Police for a father I guess you could probably get away with it."

Everyone looked at her astounded she could even think such a thing and our party broke up then as the bell went.

"Ignore her Bella she's just spiteful."

"I know Angie."

The next week the Cullens were back but I hadn't spoken to Jasper, he'd been busy at break time and at lunch he went off with Rosalie on some errand but he had smiled as he passed our table. Only Angela noticed, Lauren was too busy ripping some poor girl to bits over her dress style or something. About par for the course with her. Jessica sighed,

"History this afternoon. God I hate that class, isn't it a shame we can't choose how our timetable looks. I'd shove all my hated ones to Friday knowing I had the whole weekend to get over them."

"Not a bad idea but I like most of mine Jess. How about you Bella?"

"Well Angie it looks like its time for my favourite class, science with the wonderful Edward Cullen!"

Games had always been my most hated class but that was before I got Edward as a lab partner. At first he'd been OK but he was way too pushy for my liking and supercilious with it. Anyone would think he knew more than the teachers, he certainly acted that way. Sure enough he smiled as I took my place beside him.

"I hear you're going to the dance Bella".

"Yes."

"May I ask if you have a date?"

"Yes you may."

Two could play his games I thought as I rummaged for my text-book,

He smirked,

"Very well, do you have a date? If not I could accompany you".

I turned a beaming smile on him,

"Really Edward? How terribly gallant of you to offer your services to the poor little new girl with no boyfriend."

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that Bella."

"Oh good. Thank you so much for the offer Edward but I already have a date thank you."

"Really? Who?"

"Don't sound so shocked, I don't turn into a pumpkin at midnight and there's even a slight chance that someone in the school might think enough of me to actually ask me to the dance. Who that may be is my secret. If you come you'll find out. Who are you going to ask? I understand you didn't go last year."

He scowled and looked down at his books,

"Cat got your tongue?"

Before he could answer the class was called to order and at the end of it he grabbed his books and left without a word.

Jasper

Rosalie and Emmett had asked me if I were going to the dance, Emmett even offered to stay away so I could accompany Rose so when I told them that I had a date they were eaten up with curiosity. I guess I could have told them but I decided as Bella hadn't mentioned it then neither would I. Besides Edward would soon know by reading their thoughts and that was someone I didn't want to know. He didn't try reading mine often now, he couldn't stand what he saw in my memory, it made him sick. Carlisle just said he was pleased I was going and Esme tried in a more subtle way to get a name but I just smiled at her. I could keep a secret when it was worthwhile and this was.

I needed to speak to Bella though because I wasn't sure if she'd told her father, so after school I ran over to her place after checking The Chief was still at work and knocked on the door hoping she was alone. She smiled in happy surprise when she saw me and invited me in,

"I was just making coffee. Can I get you one?"

"No I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry to turn up uninvited but I wanted to know if you've told Chief Swan yet, about the dance? If you haven't changed your mind that is?"

"No I haven't changed my mind and yes I told him. It was really weird you know because he told his friend Billy Black and ever since Jakes been warning me not to go."

Jacob Black, Billy's son, a Quileute!

"Did he say why?"

"No, just muttered dark omens and then for the last week nothing, not a peep out of him. Any idea why he should warn me against you?"

"Probably hundreds but I'd be a fool to talk myself out of a date. So I'll pick you up tomorrow evening about 7.30. That way I can say hello to your father."

It was pleasant there in the Swan kitchen with Bella, it felt homely and I could almost remember my own mother standing at the stove with her white apron on cooking dinner for us all while my sister laid the table. I hadn't thought about my family in decades, the Cullens weren't a family like mine had been but Bella made a place feel like home. I suddenly realised she had asked me a question,

"Sorry Bella?"

"I was just wondering if Edward was going to the dance."

I tensed slightly, would she prefer to be going with him? He was far smoother and more sophisticated than me after all,

"Ah, I don't really know. I could ask if you wanted to find out."

"Don't bother. He already offered to take me, his good deed for the week I think."

"And you refused him?"

She looked shocked at my question,

"Of course. You'd already asked me, besides I'd rather stay at home with the flu than go with him."

She caught me unawares and I couldn't help laughing at that."

"Well I'm still glad I got in first. I'd better go I have some work to do."

"I'm glad you came Jasper. Do you need a ride home?"

I realised she knew I didn't have transport with me as I'd run,

"No its OK. Emmett's coming to pick me up in a little while."

"Oh OK See you tomorrow then."

I hesitated at the door then touched her hand very gently,

"See you tomorrow Bella"

Her skin had felt so soft and warm and her scent lingered on my fingertips for some time, but it had faded by the time I got back to the house which was just as well because Edward stood there waiting,

"Where have you been? We're all going hunting tonight ready for the dance tomorrow and its all for your benefit so the least you could do was to get back on time."

I ignored him, it was that or flatten him and that probably wouldn't go down too well with Esme or Carlisle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I woke up Saturday morning feeling sick with nerves, what had possessed me to agree when Jasper asked me to go to the dance with him? I couldn't dance, I could barely walk without falling over! I debated ringing him and calling it off but then decided if I didn't go I'd have Lauren to contend with next week and that would probably be harder to face than falling flat on my ass. Besides he must be looking forward to it, he'd called in yesterday to make sure everything was OK and I had to admit that the thought of an evening in his company was a rather nice idea. He was handsome, pleasant, and polite so why not go and enjoy yourself? I couldn't come up with a good answer so I went down to breakfast feeling a little better. Charlie was on duty this evening so he'd probably call in at the dance which was an embarrassing thought but I could always hide behind the Christmas tree. It wasn't until then that I really thought about Christmas, it would be a strange one without Renee. We had our little rituals that I would miss and I wondered if dad had anything planned. I thought I'd better bring the subject up but before I could there was a knock on the door. Charlie went to answer it while I made toast and scrambled eggs.

He returned followed by Jake, a slightly different looking Jake. Suddenly he looked bigger, more serious, and almost menacing, his long hair gone and an intricate tattoo on his shoulder.

"Jake wants to talk to you Bells and I'm gonna be late so I'll just have toast, Jake can have my eggs if he likes."

Charlie went off cramming toast in his mouth as he did so and Jake sat at the table staring at me.

"Wow, you look different".

"Yeah, well things change Bella, people change, whether they want to or not."

"Do you want dads eggs?"

He nodded and I put a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him which were gone in minutes while I was still on my first piece of toast.

"Why did you cut your hair and what's with the tattoo?"

"Long hair was a nuisance, as for the tattoo well it's a kind of badge."

"A badge? Of what?"

"A group you could say."

I didn't understand so I kept quiet waiting for him to speak again, after all that's why he'd come here, that much was apparent.

"Are you still going to the dance?"

I sighed, so it was this old topic again!

"Yes I am Jake."

"With Whitlock?"

"With Jasper? Yes."

"Don't go Bella, please, it's too dangerous. You have no idea what you are getting into."

"Then tell me Jake, stop muttering dark threats and tell me."

"I can't. It's not my secret."

"Secret? What secret?"

He got up shaking his head in frustration.

"I shouldn't say anything at all Bella but please he's dangerous, all the Cullens are. They aren't what they seem, no one is, not here in Forks."

"Are you trying to tell me the town is populated by pod people or something?"

His fist came down on the table and I heard splintering wood although it stayed upright.

"It's not funny Bella, this isn't a game or a film, its real people in real danger and you especially."

I turned the tap on to wash up,

"Well consider me warned Jake. Your job's done and if I notice anyone acting strangely tonight I'll be sure to call you."

I knew I sounded sarcastic but I couldn't help myself, it was all so stupid!

I felt huge hot hands on my shoulders spinning me round until I was looking up into Jake's eyes, Jake's pain filled eyes.

"Jake what's the matter? Are you ill?"

He laughed but he didn't let go,

"Please Bella, stay home tonight or go with someone else. Just not him."

"Let me get this right, it's not the dance that's dangerous but the Cullens?"

He nodded, his face changing expressions very fast,

"Yes. Stay away from them Bella, it could mean death if you don't. They aren't what they seem, they're not real people...its so hard...we kno..."

He stopped talking as if unable to force the words past his throat.

"I have to go now Jake. I'm going shopping then I'm going to cook dinner for Charlie and myself. If you want to join us feel free but after that I'm going to the dance with Jasper and I promise you I'll be here in the morning."

"I just hope you're right Bella, for all our sakes."

When he'd gone I finished clearing, up his words echoing over and over in my head. Something had happened to Jake, something to do with his hair and the tattoo and it had scared him. He really thought there was something dangerous about the Cullens but if he were right then surely Charlie would know about it, wouldn't he? Jasper didn't frighten me, he didn't seem dangerous but then I guessed neither had Ted Bundy to the girls he murdered. Of course it could be pure jealousy, I knew Jake liked me and perhaps he didn't like the fact that I was going out with another guy although it was hardly a date...was it?

I hadn't really thought about it but I suppose it was a date, in a way. Did that bother me? Not at all. For the first time since Renee died I felt excited about something, but that reminded me once Christmas was over I needed to resume my research into what had happened in Mexico, maybe Charlie might have something to tell me too. I paced myself during the day, housework, last bits of homework to be handed in next week, a shopping list for Christmas, not that I had much enthusiasm for the festive season but I should make some effort. Then when dad got back from his fishing trip with Harry I excused myself to go get ready for the dance. Before I went I made him a mug of coffee,

"How was the fishing?"

"Good, I put the catch in the freezer."

"OK."

"Bella, what did Jake want?"

From his tone of voice I wasn't the only one the Quileutes had been getting to.

"The same old thing, he's jealous I'm going to the dance with one of the Cullen boys that's all, why?"

"It's just Harry mumbled something about the Cullens being undesirable."

"Do you think that? After all you've had a lot more to do with them than the Quileutes."

"I guess you're right, it's odd though. They never have liked the Cullens, wont let Dr Cullen treat any of them, never a good word for any of them yet I find Dr and Mrs Cullen very pleasant people."

"Then I guess I'm right. It's just jealousy. Anyway I'm grabbing the shower first".

Whatever was eating the Quileutes about the Cullens went deeper than just jealousy. It seemed to me they were genuinely convinced there was something unsafe about the family which was crazy. They were probably the best behaved and academically gifted students in the school and Dr Cullen was a good doctor from what Charlie said so what was all this cloak and dagger about? Maybe I'd ask Jasper myself, if we ran out of things to talk about and with my rather limited repertoire that wouldn't take long! Butterflies started in my stomach and only got worse when I looked at the dress on its hanger. Dresses really weren't me but both Angie and Jess agreed it suited me. I liked blue and this was a dark blue silky dress with cap sleeves, no way was I showing my scrawny shoulders off like Jess! It came to the floor but with low heels I should just be able to avoid tripping myself over, or horror of horrors tearing my escort's jacket sleeve.

I let my hair hang straight because it always ended up like that after about an hour anyway and I'd rather look windswept and interesting than as if a firecracker had gone off in my pony tail! I even tried a little make up, nothing obvious, just enough to give my face a little colour so I didn't look like a corpse, I really needed a better self-image! The last thing I did was to put on the necklace that Renee always wore with its single blue stone dropping from the chain. Dad had handed it to me when we got here and told me it was a present from him to my mum when I was born so it had even more sentimental value to me. Well I was as ready as I would ever be, now I just had to wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**Well folks as you can probably see I'm home again so we should be back on schedule tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews you left while I was away, I'm working my way through them now. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty Four

Charlie

If only Bella knew I was as nervous as her about this dance and Harry's wild mutterings didn't help matters at all. It would be Bella's first time out socially since Renee died and I wanted it to go well for her. The Cullen kids were the kind I would have wanted for my daughter, there would be no stupid pranks or sneaking off for a while in the car. Those boys were brought up right, to respect women, I guessed by Esme and Carlisle. Jasper being that year older was a little more responsible which made me feel better too because Bella's suspicions about the accident in Mexico were making me edgy and I wanted her with someone who would look after her. I would be around, cruising the area while the dance was on, but I promised myself I wouldn't call in, it would only embarrass Bella if I did. That didn't mean I couldn't send one of my deputies in though, with instructions to make sure she was OK. I had to leave before Jasper came to pick her up in the event but I saw her in her dress and thought how beautiful she looked, very much like Renee when I fell in love with her.

"Looking good kiddo. Have a great time."

She came over and hugged me,

"Thanks dad."

As I left I could still smell the perfume she was wearing, one that Renee loved and always bought Bella for Christmas. I should really think about Christmas this year. Usually I just worked and then drove to the Res to eat but this year it was my responsibility to do something to make it good for Bella. I would ask Sue and Emily but they were probably of the same frame of mind as Harry about her date tonight and Bella didn't exactly get on with either of them.

Bella

I was relieved that Charlie had to leave before Jasper picked me up although I had no doubt he'd already checked him out somehow. I sat with a book in my hand waiting for the door bell to go but still jumped when it did. Smoothing down my dress I took a deep breath and opened the door, standing there looking like a model from a fashion shoot was Jasper. He smiled and handed me a small box. Inside was a brooch made of holly and ivy with red berries. It was real and it was beautiful.

"I thought corsages were so..."

"Thank you its lovely. Would you pin it on for me?"

He pinned it very carefully, his cold hand touching my warm skin as he did so.

"Ready Cinderella?"

I nodded and he held out his arm, clad in a black jacket, for me to take and led me to the car. I'd never seen his car before, he always drove to school with Emmett and Rosalie but tonight he was driving a dark blue sports car, I couldn't see the badge but it looked expensive. He took me round and opened the door for me, making sure my dress was inside before shutting it again then came round to join me.

The drive was too short to the school, we'd hardly had time to say more than how was your day before he was opening my door again and helping me out. I smiled as he ran his hand through his hair, it still looked unruly but it was so him and took nothing away from the manner of his dress. I'd expected a suit but his fitted as if made for him professionally and the shirt was so white it glowed yet it didn't make him look washed out despite the paleness of his skin. I noticed he wore no jewellery, no signet ring, or St Christopher, not even a watch which was most unusual. Before I could think of anything else we were in the spotlight, as we walked into the hall every pair of eyes turned to us in amazement. I saw Lauren's jaw drop before I saw her escort, Edward Cullen, well,well! He glared at Jasper who seemed to ignore him and Jessica and Angela made a bee line for me as he went to find us a table.

"Jasper Whitlock? Why didn't you tell us? He's gorgeous Bella. Doesn't he terrify you? He does me."

"I wanted to see your faces."

"Did you see Lauren's? She came in with Edward Cullen but he hasn't spoken to her since. I think he was hoping you'd be alone, mind didn't he know Jasper was your date?"

"I don't think anyone did Angie."

He was back at my side a moment later and greeted both my friends before taking my arm.

"I'd like to introduce you to my brother and his girlfriend properly."

I felt slightly sick, I'd seen Rosalie and Emmett but never really spoke to them, I just hoped Edward wouldn't be there but of course with my kind of luck there he was, still scowling and with Lauren at his side. Jasper introduced me to the others and Emmett very gallantly stood up and took my hand kissing it with cold lips.

"Welcome to the madhouse Bella".

I grinned as Rosalie rolled her eyes,

"Sit down Emmett for heaven's sake. Bella why don't you join us."

Jasper pulled out a chair for me and then went to get us drinks while Lauren waited for Edward to do the same. In the end it was Emmett who got her chair for her and she sat down leaning her elbows on the table,

"So Bella we both caught Cullens. I bet you were surprised to see me with Edward."

I nodded still looking at his stony face,

"Aren't you going to join us Edward?"

He grabbed a chair and sat down beside but not touching Lauren who seemed not to notice. Jasper returned with our drinks and pulled his chair close to mine taking my hand in his and this time it felt a little warmer,

"It was good of you to come with me Bella. I hate this kind of thing and its worse if you're on your own. If you want to talk with your friends you go ahead."

I shook my head looking at our clasped hands,

"I'm very happy where I am thank you."

"Yes why don't you go and speak to your friend with Lauren, I can see they want you to."

Lauren too shook her head and took Edwards hand but then dropped it again and I knew it was because it felt cold.

"Perhaps I will"

She got up and almost ran over to Jessica and Mike Newton, no doubt to tell them of her conquest.

"So this is what you meant by already having a date Bella."

"Yes Edward. Jasper asked me and I accepted but don't feel bad about it. If you'd got in first the answer would still have been no. Now I've seen the way you treat your date I think myself doubly lucky."

Rose swallowed her mirth but Emmett laughed out loud,

"Got you there Edward."

Edward hissed at his brother and Rose pointed a finger at him.

"Don't you dare spoil this for us Edward. You asked Lauren now be a gentleman and dance with her."

She was already on her way back bursting for Edward to dance with her which he did reluctantly and I couldn't help a smile.

"He really doesn't look happy does he?"

Jasper ignored them looking only at me.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to but I have two left feet remember?"

"That's OK I have two right so we should get around the floor without killing anyone."

Emmett laughed again at some private joke as Jasper led me onto the dance floor. I was nervous but I needn't have been, he was an excellent dancer and stopped me from tripping without appearing to.

"You can dance."

Had he lied to me before?

He laughed,

"I've had Rose giving me lessons since I asked you to the dance. She's a good tutor".

"Yes she is, next time she can teach me."

"Next time?"

I flushed, that sounded very forward but before I could continue he leaned very close,

"I like the idea of that Bella, thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me hope...that I can see a beautiful girl again."

I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet, Renee had told me it was always the best thing to do when you were stumped for an appropriate answer.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Edward

It was difficult to get rid of Lauren but I managed it eventually and left the dance, well that had blown up in my face! I never expected Bella to arrive with Whitlock. Ironic really, if only she knew, still it wouldn't be my problem and Forks wouldn't be my home much longer. We had waited a long time to be together but now it was close, so close I could taste freedom. My little masquerade with Lauren hadn't gone down well but I managed to calm things down eventually, it was so hard with people around all the time, there was never any peace, never any privacy in the house. I longed for the intimacy of a private place, somewhere no one else could come, no visitors, no family, just me and my mate alone. We had the place picked out now and had made our plans to leave, it was just the timing, both of us felt we couldn't stomach yet another false happy festive season where everyone tried extra hard to be nice to one another when all we wanted to do was to say what the hell and walk out.

It had been a wonderful dream, the Cullen family, but it had turned into a nightmare, it was too big, too mixed to ever work properly. We had all worked so hard to keep the dream alive but to no avail, it was crumbling beneath our very feet and if Whitlock killed Bella it would mean we were all dead. I for one had no intention of dying because he couldn't keep it in his pants, let him go to hell alone, it's where he belonged after all.

Jasper

It was a wonderful evening for me, acting like a normal young man with a girl on his arm, something I had never experienced before Maria came along and ruined any chance of a human life for me. I knew my hands were stained with the blood of many hundreds of humans but that was in the past. If I could stay here with the Cullens and prove to them and myself that I could live this way then perhaps there was a chance for me, with a mate, a life of happiness and warmth to blot out the cruelty and death that had been my life for so long. Bella seemed comfortable enough in my presence, she held my hand, danced with me and when I drove her home she even kissed me, or did I kiss her? Either way it was accepted and returned.

"Could I visit you tomorrow Bella?"

She smiled and bit her lip playfully,

"I'd be upset if you didn't."

I kissed her again and stepped back before turning to walk down the steps straight into the waiting arms of Charlotte. I pulled away and Bella came down the steps looking concerned.

It was then I noticed that Charlotte was distraught and her clothes, strange attire for her, were crumpled and smelled of smoke.

Bella

I didn't know who the woman was who grasped Jaspers arms but she was definitely upset so I asked him to bring her inside the house and poured her a brandy from Charlie's stock hoping it might help her but she turned her head away,

"No thank you. Major I need your help."

He tried to hush her, lead her back to the door, but she pulled away.

"She's taken Peter and if you don't go back she's going to kill him. It's all my fault, we had a dreadful row and he left, well I left first and I burned the house down but that's not important, she wants you back for the war she knows is coming. You have to help me Major please."

He looked at me and I saw such sorrow in his eyes,

"I'm sorry Bella. You should never have heard that. Let me take Charlotte back to my place perhaps I can sort things out there."

I shook my head and grabbed his arm,

"Please don't go like this. She's obviously upset, maybe I should call my dad."

He shook his head urgently,

"No Bella please don't do that. It will only make matters much worse. We can't use the law, they can't help us."

"Why? Who is Maria and why does she need you back? Back where?"

"He has to return to Mexico or she'll kill Peter."

My blood froze in my veins, Mexico? Jasper had been in Mexico? He told me he was from Texas, that he didn't know much about Mexico. Why had he lied?

Jasper

With a single word Charlotte had killed any possibility of Bella and I being anything, even friends and I closed my eyes as I saw her face. She knew I'd lied to her about Mexico and she'd never believe anything I said now. I took Charlotte's arm and guided her to the door,

"I'm sorry Bella but don't worry, I won't bother you again."

She shook her head looking close to tears,

"You lied to me about Mexico. Why?"

"Because I knew it would only lead to questions I couldn't answer. Question's about your mother and the accident."

Charlotte's head whipped up,

"Accident? What accident? Are you telling me this girls mother was involved in Nathan's screw up?"

"Nathan? Who's Nathan?"

I tried to quieten Charlotte but she was too upset to think straight and I could hardly use force on her in here,

"Was your mother on the bus that crashed in Mexico a few months ago?"

"Yes, I was on it too."

Charlotte laughed at Bella's statement,

"Then Nathan is more incompetent than we suspected. No wonder Maria wants you back Major. She'll never win the war with his help."

Bella

Things were slowly coming together although there were huge gaps I couldn't begin to fill.

"You were in Mexico and you knew about the accident?"

"No, I wasn't in Mexico when the attack happened. I'd left some time before."

"Left? You finally came to your senses and escaped you mean. You know the Volturi had you for that attack until Carlisle stepped in. I found out about that from Rose although she wasn't happy to talk to me."

"Escaped? Attack? Jasper I want to know what you know about my mother's death."

"How did you escape Bella?"

I looked at this woman who had shattered all my dreams of romance and showed my escort to be nothing more than a killer.

"I was warned by a young man who left before the attack."

"That must have been Garrett."

Jasper looked at Charlotte puzzled

"Garrett? What was he doing there?"

"He was trying to save your hide but you'd already escaped. He said Nathan was responsible, hence the God awful mess he left behind. If it had been you there wouldn't have been any bodies, they'd have been drained and disposed of."

I felt physically sick, these two were here at my house talking about murder and disposing of corpses.

"One of those murdered was my mother so I'd be very careful what you say."

"I don't have time to be polite or think about upsetting your feelings girl. My husband, my mate, will die if he doesn't go back to Mexico and lead Maria's army of newborns against her enemies."

I sat down before my legs gave way, army? Newborns? What was she talking about?

"You've said too much already Charlotte. Bella I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain it all now."

"Who or what killed my mother?"

He shook his head but I asked again as tears fell

"Who or what killed my mother Jasper?"

"Vampires Bella."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

I watched as Jasper helped Charlotte to the door and opened it. The cold air raised goosebumps on my skin to add to those from that single word, vampires. Was I really supposed to believe that mythical creatures had attacked two buses and killed everyone on them except me? That another vampire warned me and because of him I was still alive?"

"I guess you're going to tell me next that you are a vampire?"

"No, what use would that be? You wouldn't believe me anyway. I have to go Bella, I can't leave my friend in Maria's hands. I escaped once, it won't happen again but thank you"

"For what?"

"Allowing me to see that there is another way to live, that it is possible for even a monster to find love and happiness. Goodbye Bella."

As Charlotte got in the car I thought quickly and raced down the steps throwing myself in the tiny back seat.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. I want to see this man who murdered my mother."

"It's not a man Bella, it's a vampire, and its far too dangerous for you to go with us. What about Charlie?"

"I'll call him. Take me with you or I'll tell him exactly what you told me."

"You do that you'll condemn both of you to death Bella. It's illegal to know about our world."

"Your world? Too late, I already do so what's it to be Jasper?"

He looked at Charlotte then nodded his head.

"OK I'll tell you all you want to know when I get back."

"No deal. You aren't coming back. even a fool like me knows that, besides you said so yourself."

"Bella I can't take you back to Mexico, Maria will kill you just for the fun of it."

"Then let her, I only escaped by accident before."

"No."

"OK."

I got out and went up the porch steps into the house almost tripping on my long dress and grabbed the phone but a cold hand closed over mine and I turned to find Jasper standing over me. How did he get here so fast?

"Please Bella, I've been responsible for a lot of terrible things, don't add your death to that list."

"I don't know what you are or what you've done but I do know you can explain my mother's death and take me to the woman responsible. You can do that or I'll ring Charlie and tell him everything then pack my truck and drive down there on my own. I'm sure if I walk about shouting Maria eventually I'll find her."

Jasper

What a mess! I knew Bella was determined enough to make good on her threat and she was right. Once over the border if she shouted for Maria then she would find her, or at least Nathan or one of his patrols and I could imagine what they would do to her. My hands were tied, if I stayed here with Bella then Peter would die but if I took Bella with us to Mexico there was a good chance Bella would die. I felt more than a passing fancy for Bella, I felt protective but I couldn't stop her short of locking her up somewhere until I got back. Would Carlisle help me out? It was the only chance I had so I agreed to take her and drove straight to the Cullen place. I had to tell Carlisle what was going on but I found he had problems of his own. Rose took me to one side leaving Emmett to look after Charlotte and Bella.

"Esme's gone, she left with Edward."

"Esme and Edward? Poor Carlisle and I wanted his help."

"Why? What's Charlotte doing here?"

"Its Maria. She's taken Peter and if I don't go back to Mexico she's going to kill him."

"If you do she'll kill you."

"That's chance I'll have to take Rose, there might be a way to get him out but I need somewhere safe for Bella."

"Why?"

"She heard Charlotte telling me about Peter and she knows I came from Mexico. She knows what happened to her mother and she's threatening to tell Charlie all about it and travel to Mexico on her own if I don't take her with me."

"Is she mad?"

"Probably but that doesn't help us. I need someone to keep her safe and away from Mexico."

"No point asking Carlisle. He's taking it really hard but we'll do it".

"You will?"

"Yes but it means moving away from here so Charlie doesn't find us."

"Anywhere as long as it's not Mexico. When I get back I'll sort things out with her."

"What about her dad?"

"Ask Emmett to forge a note saying she's run off with Edward. That will keep him busy looking in the wrong direction. Thank you Rose."

"Take care Jasper and you come back you hear?"

I nodded but we both knew it was unlikely I would ever see any of them again,

"If I don't make it back. Give Bella my money and make sure she stays safe. If only I'd had a little time..."

"Well take care of her Jasper, you worry about yourself."

Bella

Emmett was watching me closely but I was more concerned about Dr Cullen who sat looking lost on the couch. I heard about Edward running off with Esme but I could hardly believe it. What could she possibly see in him? I went and sat beside him,

"I'm really sorry Dr Cullen."

He looked up and I noticed his eyes were almost black as he managed a wan smile.

"Thank you Bella. We don't deserve your regard as far as I can make out. Please don't think too badly of Jasper, his past isn't his fault."

"Did you know about my mother's death Carlisle?"

He nodded slowly,

"Yes, because the Volturi wanted to punish Jasper for it, although he wasn't responsible."

"The Volturi?"

"Yes, the governing body of the vampire world"

So Jasper and Charlotte hadn't been lying, they were vampires! This thought didn't scare me at the moment, I had other things on my mind.

"But they thought he was so he must have done it in the past."

"You'll have to talk to him about the past but they knew he wasn't responsible for the attack that killed your mother. It was an excuse for Caius Volturi to get revenge on Jasper for a past problem".

"How dangerous are the Volturi?"

"That's a dangerous question with an even more dangerous answer. They can and will kill anyone who learns about our world."

"Well, I'm already in danger aren't I? After all I just found out you are all vampires, isn't that dangerous enough?"

Jasper

We all froze at Bella's words then Rose turned to her,

"How do you know that Bella?"

"I didn't until I just saw all your expressions. So this is what Jake was trying to warn me about, that I'm living among vampires. Why didn't he just come out with it? If you are vampires how come you haven't killed everyone in Forks? Or are they all clones or pod people or whatever the hell you call them?"

"We don't hunt humans Bella, we're all vegetarian vampires."

She looked at Carlisle then burst out laughing,

"Now I know it's all a con! Vegetarian vampires? That's a good one."

"What I mean is that we live on animal blood not on humans."

"Animal blood? You only kill animals to drink their blood? Why?"

"We aren't all monsters Bella. Some of us dislike the idea of killing humans. That's why I started my family."

"But if you turned the others into vampires then you bit them. You killed them as human beings."

"Not exactly. I turned only those humans who were already dying, those I couldn't save."

"So all your family you created from dying human beings?"

"All except Jasper yes."

She turned to me,

"So?"

I took a deep breath, I'd lost her anyway and she already knew too much so what was the point of lying?

"I was changed by a vampire called Maria..."

"The same Maria who has your friend?"

"Yes, she wanted me to train an army of newborns, new vampires that is."

"Why? And why you?"

"I was a Major in the Confederate army that's why. As to why she wanted an army, for the same reason she still wants one. Power and territory."

"That's why she sends you out to attack humans?"

"Yes but normally they are changed not killed. Nathan doesn't have the control over his soldiers that I had".

"So why did you leave?"

I told her my story, how I helped Peter and Charlotte escape and how all the killing was destroying me as an empath then I waited for the condemnation I knew would come.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Edward

When I got back from the dance Esme was waiting,

"I need to get away from here Edward. Carlisle is driving me mad. If he touches me again I'm going to scream. He's at the clinic until late, why don't we go now?"

"Are you sure its the right time?"

I was happy to leave, Jasper Whitlock made me sick and his presence here was a danger to all of us. I wasn't going to die for him that was sure. We got our things together, for once alone in the house, and Esme wrote Carlisle a note which she handed to me,

"Is that OK?"

I read it through and nodded,

"Short and to the point, it's fine now come on while its quiet. We'll take the Volvo, I filled it up earlier today."

As we went down to the car I heard footsteps and saw waiting at the bottom, leaning against the car Felix, and standing beside him Jane Volturi.

"Going somewhere Edward? And with Esme? Poor Carlisle will be devastated. Never mind, I'm sure he'll feel better knowing you are with us. Get in the car"

Felix took Esmes arm and I knew he was just waiting for an excuse to harm her so I did as I was told. They wouldn't hurt me, not really, I was too precious, Aro wanted my gift so I had a good bargaining position.

"Why are you taking us?"

"Aro wanted a watch kept on the Major, he was concerned he might cause trouble but in the event he has been such a good boy that we were told to give it one more night then go home but when I told him of your conversation in the house he asked that you be taken to Volterra as his guests. I'm sure he'll tell Carlisle...sooner or later."

Esme

This was bad, I knew Aro and Carlisle were friends despite their differences over the years so Aro wouldn't be letting Edward and I go, no he'd be telling Carlisle he had us and waiting to see what my husband would do and knowing Carlisle as I did I couldn't see him just letting it go. Although he always appeared thoughtful and gentle he was still a vampire and losing ones mate to another, especially to his son, was going to upset him to say the least. It was too late to turn back now and all we could do was to hope we could remain in Volterra, safe from Carlisle. Aro had always wanted Edwards gift so perhaps he would protect us in return for that. When I got a few minutes to talk to Edward I would suggest it and hope he could see ahead enough to understand how important such an offer might be for us. The sleek black Volturi jet waited in Portland for us and it took off as soon as we were aboard, Jane and Felix sitting together and ignoring us, after all where could we go up here? I took the opportunity of a little privacy to talk to Edward, they could hear but I felt better talking without the benefit of their sneers,

"You have to offer your gift to Aro."

"What? If I do that it means staying in Volterra permanently."

"It means staying alive Edward. You have no idea what Carlisle is capable of if he's crossed."

"Rubbish, I've known him longer than you, he wouldn't hurt either of us, he's too busy trying to save humanity and change all vampires into vegetarians."

"It's a very good mask he wears Edward and in general you're right but have you ever wondered what Carlisle was doing all those years in Volterra? When he was one of the Volturi?"

"He was a guest of the Volturi that's all."

"Really? He told you that and you believed him? Well let me tell you something, Carlisle was a member of the Volturi, a full member who sat alongside the brothers and dispensed justice Volturi style. Never take his placid nature for granted Edward."

Edward

I didn't know if Esme were telling the truth but I couldn't see what she had to gain by lying. He and I had never talked about his life in Volterra, he always shied away from it and I thought it was because he disliked their way of life but he had maintained contact with Aro despite this. They had long conversations on the phone and Carlisle had met with him outside Italy quite a few times when asked for his view on certain topics. He had persuaded the Volturi to leave Jasper alone and let him live with us which was quite a feat really. Therefore he had a certain amount of power even now so perhaps Esme was right and the only way to stay safe was to stay in Volterra and be indispensable by offering my gift to the Volturi. I'd seen the way of life they lived in the paintings Carlisle owned and as long as I could remain vegetarian I thought I could fit in well enough, money was no object and they liked their luxuries like me. Esme and I could have a very comfortable life in Italy

Esme

When we landed Aro himself was waiting to welcome us and I knew he felt all his wishes had come true in a single action.

"Esme my dear, while I must deplore your reason for leaving our friend Carlisle I have to say you grace us with your charm and you Edward, so wonderful to hear you are finally coming to join us. I think perhaps it would be politic if we were to keep your move to ourselves for at least the time being. There will come a time when Carlisle must know you have sought shelter here but now is not that time. We have made a suite of rooms available for you and if there is anything you need to make your stay more comfortable please let any of the guard know. You'll soon find your way around the building but for now I would prefer it if you stayed to the wing your rooms are in, the less people who know you are here the better. Jane and Felix will of course be around to help you if you need it."

To me it sounded as if we were going to be prisoners for a while albeit in a gilded cage. Edward didn't say anything just took my hand and we followed Aro to the Mercedes waiting for us at the perimeter of the airport. The driver opened the doors without speaking and as soon as we were inside he drove off. The scenery was spectacular as we wound our way along the peaceful Italian road up to Volterra but although the sun was shining I felt a gloom settle over me. This was not what I had planned for Edward ans myself but we were in Aro's hands now.

Edward

I had never wanted to come to Volterra for fear of becoming trapped but as we were escorted to our suite of rooms inside the citadel my impression changed. I had thought it would be a gloomy oppressive building but once inside the hallways were flooded with sunlight and richly carpeted with original paintings on the walls. Our rooms were furnished with antiques and thick velvet drapes at the windows which looked out to one side on the Italian countryside surrounding the town and from the other a wonderful courtyard with olive trees and fountains in it. One room was fashioned for me as a music room with a beautiful grand piano which was even better quality than the one at home. I ran my fingers along the keys and was delighted to find it was perfectly in tune and ready to play. I could see us making a life here and I was sure Esme would too once she started to model it to her own liking.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Charlotte

I was impatient to be on our way and Bella was just slowing things down but I knew something they didn't. It was my gift to see relationships and I could see the one between this human girl and The Major. My dilemma was did I tell him or not? If I did would he refuse to return with me, deciding instead to stay with her? On the other hand if he left her behind not recognising what she meant to him his mind wouldn't be fully on the job and that could cost Peter his life, it was a chance I was not prepared to take. When The Major stopped talking I waited to see how she would react, she should be angry or bitter that he was a killer who might well have killed her mother himself if he hadn't escaped but I knew she wouldn't. How could she condemn the man who was destined to be her mate even if she didn't know why she felt the way she did. The silence stretched on as we all waited for her to speak and I could see that he had already decided how she was going to react.

Bella

Jaspers story was a tragic one, an honourable man snatched from the world he knew and thrown into one filled with violence and blood without any guidance but the very worst. I didn't blame him for his actions, no, I blamed Maria. She had moulded him into the warrior she wanted then when his humanity allowed him to help his friends escape he paid for it and the price had been high. Rose and Emmett looked concerned and Carlisle watched me with interest, was he viewing me as an interesting specimen or as a human who had just learnt something terrible? I walked to Jaspers side and lifted his hand in mine then looked into his eyes,

"If you are waiting for me to start screaming or hitting you, even walking out in disgust, then I'm sorry to disappoint you Jasper. I heard your story and made up my own mind about it. I think you are a very courageous man."

"Courageous?"

He laughed bitterly but didn't pull away,

"Don't put yourself down, there are plenty of people ready to do that for you. I don't think you've ever spoken to anyone about your past, no one who really heard your words in any case. I guess its strange standing here among a group of vampires, I don't know how I should feel but I'm not afraid. Not of you and not of the others. I understand why you feel you have to go back and rescue Peter but I'm not letting you go alone and you are not going to surrender yourself for your friend."

Charlotte

So that was the way Bella was going to play it!

"He owes my husband some loyalty. Peter put himself in danger trying to persuade The Major to leave Maria. You have no right to tell him what to do, you don't understand, how could you?"

Jasper opened his mouth to answer me but Bella got in there first.

"I know Jasper is loyal to his friends and I don't expect for one moment that he will just leave your husband to die at Maria's hand. I was only pointing out that giving himself up to free Peter was the wrong way to go about it."

"And how would you know?"

"I know that if he gets himself killed it wont help anyone and from what he's told me about Maria it appears highly unlikely that she will hand Pete over in exchange all tied up with a red bow."

"So what do you suggest he does instead human?"

"My name is Bella not human and I don't know what to suggest but I'm sure Jasper and any friends he might have can come up with something more practical."

I had to give her that she had brains and she could hold her own but she had no idea what Maria was capable of. One way or another The Major was going back to Mexico and I wasn't going to let Bella talk him out of it.

Jasper

I felt a mixture of awe and humility, no one had ever spoken up in my defence before, not since my mother when I was a little boy yet here was Bella, her hand in mine and trading words with Charlotte as if she wasn't scared of her at all. Why was Bella so interested in my survival? It wasn't as if we even knew each other well and she understood I had killed people like her mother over the years, she confused me and I didn't know what to say. I understood her opinion, I should work out a way to free Peter without giving myself up in his place but that was easier said than done. Maria wasn't stupid and she knew if I could find a way out of this I would, but she also knew I wouldn't leave Peter there to die.

"Thank you Bella for jumping to my defence but you should know I'm not worthy of your concern. I have to go back for Peter. I'll never forget you and the way you defended me but I have to go now."

"Fine, lets go then. I can't wait to see this Maria and her idiot side kick Nathan. I owe them both."

"Bella, I can't keep you safe and free Peter at the same time so please stay here where you are safe."

"And wait on the off chance you just might come back?"

"I promise you I will try but you should forget about me. Grieve for the loss of your mother and try to pretend you never heard any of this. Accept the official line that it was a bus accident and don't make waves. If you leave it alone you should be safe, you have your whole life ahead of you. I asked Emmett and Rose to look after you for now."

Bella

Before I could argue Emmett had me in a gentle but unbreakable bear hug and Jasper kissed the top of my head murmuring a soft goodbye before leaving with Charlotte. I struggled and cried but Emmett refused to let go and finally I was all cried out and I didn't even know why his leaving had affected me so much.

"If I let go are you going to behave?"

I nodded, after all what could I do? My truck wouldn't make it all the way to Mexico even if I could afford the gas and I had no idea where Maria's camp was, it could be miles from the "accident site".

"I'm going home."

Rose took my hand,

"I'll drive you, you don't have your truck remember."

That stopped the words of protest from coming.

"Bella, it really would be best if you took Jaspers advice. Any hint that you know about our world and you will be killed, Charlie too probably. If he can Jasper will return, he told you that. Go home and sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

I knew he was wrong about that but the thought of putting dad in danger worried me enough that I would stop questioning the "accident", I'd lost one parent, I couldn't afford to lose the other too. Rose drove me home in silence and I was relieved to see that Charlie wasn't home yet. When I looked at the clock on the dashboard I was amazed to see it was only three in the morning, everything had happened in such a short space of time. I watched as Rose drove away and went up to my room pulling off my dress and throwing it on the floor before brushing my teeth and climbing into bed. Perhaps when I opened my eyes again I would find it had all been just a dreadful nightmare, the dance not even happened yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Carlisle

Emmett followed Rose on foot and stationed himself opposite Bella's house just to make sure she didn't try anything stupid although I doubted it. If she hadn't done anything by morning I thought she would be safe enough and if she took my advice she and her father would be OK. Rose came back in and sat down opposite me with a sigh.

"What a mess. Where do we go from here Carlisle?"

"I think it would be best if we left Forks as soon as possible."

"Do you think Bella will be OK?"

"If she heeds the warning then yes I think so."

"And Jasper? Will he come back for her?"

"I don't know Rose, I think he's fond of her but he has a fight on his hands to free Peter and if Maria does get her hands on him chances are she might kill him."

"I thought so. I hate leaving like this. Where will we go? Are you going to look for Esme and Edward?"

I shook my head wearily, for the first time in my vampire life I felt old and tired.

"What would be the point Rose? Esme doesn't want me, she's made that perfectly clear, she's made her choice, I just hope she can live with it. I think we'll go to Denali for a while, it will be good to be among friends and Eleazer is the one person I can really talk to. If you want to come with me I'd be delighted but if you and Emmett want to make it on your own I will understand."

Rose came across and put her arms around me,

"Carlisle, we love you, why would we leave? We're still a family aren't we? And who knows, you might find someone else in time, Esme wasn't worthy of your love if she could go off with Edward and he just proved that he can't be trusted either."

I felt a little better for Roses words and I knew what she decided Emmett would go along with. I would miss Edward but he had finally shown his true colours.

Emmett

I hung around until day break then returned to the house to find everything packed up and all Esme and Edwards things on the bonfire along with what looked like pieces of his piano. Someone had vented their anger in a really creative way! Rose came out to meet me,

"Is Bella OK?"

"Well she's still there but she had a really rough night, I heard her crying and then she had a nightmare. Where are we going Rose?"

"Denali with Carlisle. He needs to get away from here. He's already rung the hospital and told them he has a family crisis and he's written to the school, we'll send it as we leave."

"Are we just abandoning Bella?"

"What do you expect Emmett? She's a human with her own life. She'll get over this, they always do and its safer for her this way. I trust her not to tell anyone about us."

"It just seems cold that's all."

"It's the best way Emmett, trust me. Now come on and finish loading the car."

Charlie

The house was very quiet when I got in at breakfast time so I guess Bella had a good time and was sleeping in. I was as quiet as I could be getting myself something to eat then went to bed myself for a few hours. I wanted to plan Christmas with Bella later, I had no idea what she wanted to do or if a certain Jasper Whitlock might have plans for her! I listened at her door when I went upstairs and heard her breathing so she was in then grabbed a quick shower and took a nap. When I woke up I could smell lunch and went downstairs to find Bella busy in the kitchen. She didn't turn round to greet me, just said hi and carried on so maybe last night hadn't been as good as she expected,

"Was the dance good?"

"It was OK"

OK, I didn't need a house to fall on me to recognise that tone of voice!

"I got some news from Mexico. I was saving it till after the dance but you were right, there have been a lot of accidents in that area, more than is normal."

I waited expecting a response but not the one I got,

"I'm giving up on that dad. Mum died and I can't bring her back, maybe it was just an accident."

"What's the matter Bella? You were all for doing some detective work yesterday."

"I changed my mind."

"OK then, what about Christmas? Do you have any plans with Jasper?"

"No. I really don't feel much like Christmas can we just pretend it doesn't happen this year?"

I went over to her turning her round and looking at her red eyes,

"Did Jasper hurt you?"

"No. He brought me home and then left."

I wasn't sure what to say next, was she upset because he didn't ask to see her again?

"So are you two seeing each other again?"

"No. He's left Forks with friends. It was just a convenience us going to the dance together, there was nothing in it."

"So why are you so upset?"

"I was thinking of Christmas and mum."

I couldn't argue with that although I thought she might be lying to me. After dinner she went to her room to listen to music so I rang the Cullen house but got no reply, thinking Carlisle might be at work I rang the clinic in Port Angeles but they said he'd had a family crisis and left.

"So where did he go?"

"He didn't say."

"Will he be back?"

"Not as far as I'm aware. Was there something you needed Chief Swan?"

"No, it doesn't matter."

So Bella was right but not only Jasper had left, they'd all gone which was strange. Why would they leave with no warning? It couldn't be because of Bella. I gave up trying to work things out and put the TV on only to hear a knock on the door. Opening it I found Jake standing there and boy had he shot up suddenly and not just up but out too, his muscles seemed like those of a body builder.

"You been eating plant food Jake?"

He smiled,

"No Chief just a growth spurt. Is Bella in?"

I nodded and called her,

"Bella, Jake's here, I'll send him up."

He bounded up the stairs before she even answered me and I heard him tap on her door before going back to my TV, this time with a beer.

I hadn't sat down long when I heard raised voices then a door slam and Jake came bounding back down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?"

I shouted through the open door and Jake came in looking upset,

"Sorry Chief, Bella is in a really bad mood, she threw me out."

I looked at him amazed,

"Bella threw you out?"

"Well she told me to get out and stay out so I guess it amounts to the same thing really."

"That doesn't sound like Bella. I thought you two got on well."

"We did until the Cullens showed an interest in her".

"Well they've gone Jake so give her time to settle down again, she'll be apologising soon enough."

He nodded and said goodbye, letting himself out while I sat worrying about Bella, whatever happened had changed her completely, she'd never have kicked Jake out before and why was she so unwilling to pursue the thing about Mexico after being so keen? Teenagers! Who understood them anyway?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

I sat on my bed after Jake left feeling somewhat guilty, he hadn't really deserved throwing out but his smug expression when he told me he'd heard the Cullens had left town just hit a nerve. I knew he was overjoyed by the news although I didn't know just how much he actually knew about them. The only thing I could think of was Jaspers kiss as he left and the empty feeling inside me now he was gone. What had he done to me? And how had he affected me so quickly? Would I ever see him again or was he travelling to his death? I needed to talk to someone and decided Rose was the best person so ignoring Jake's barb I rang the Cullen house but the line was down. I waited a while and rang again but again I got no answer so I tried the operator,

"I'm sorry but the line isn't being answered."

"But it is connected?"

"Yes, its due for disconnection but that takes a few days. Perhaps the owners have already moved out."

Moved out? I grabbed the keys to the truck and ran downstairs,

"I'm just going for a drive dad"

He grunted a response as I left, impatiently waiting for the engine to catch before driving far too fast to the Cullen house.

It was deserted, no cars outside and when I tried the door it was locked. I went round back but that too was locked up and in the yard was the remains of a bonfire. It contained fragments of clothes and what looked like a key from a piano. The curtain of the downstairs window wasn't fully closed and I could just see the stairs. The huge carved cross I had noticed at the bottom of the stairs was gone from its place, no one was here. I tried the garage door and it slid up just enough for me to peer under. There were no tyres in sight, no vehicles in there, all the cars were gone. I heard footsteps on the gravel and stood up brushing myself off self-consciously in case Carlisle stood there but it was Jake. How had he got here? I hadn't heard a vehicle on the driveway.

"They've gone Bella and good riddance."

"Gone? For good?"

"Seems like it, they're throwing a party on the res in celebration."

"Where did they go?"

"No idea, they didn't think to tell me funnily enough."

"Jake why do you hate them so much?"

I waited for his answer, would he say because they are vampires? Did he know that?

"Their sort aren't welcome here."

"What sort?"

He shook his head, so he wasn't going to say.

"What are you looking for Bella? Didn't your friends tell you they were going? Didn't Jasper ask you to go with them? I told you they were dangerous, look how they've upset you."

"Drop dead Jake."

He approached me trying to put his arms around me but I stepped back.

"You touch me Jake I'll hit you".

He smiled and hesitated,

"I was only going to comfort you. Let me take you home Bella, there's nothing here for you. There never was. That Jasper Whitlock wasn't interested in you, you were just a distraction, but you're safe and that's what matters."

He took another step forward and I swung my fist round catching him on the jaw. He didn't even flinch but I felt bones crack in my hand and screamed in pain. I was forced to let him drive me home because my hand was throbbing too badly to use the gear shift and by the time he pulled up outside my place it was swollen to twice its size. He opened the door for me then ran up the steps to get Charlie who took one look at my hand and insisted on taking me to the clinic.

"How did you do that Bella?"

"I punched Jake."

"Why?"

I couldn't explain, it was too difficult so I just closed my eyes and let him take me to Port Angeles, of course Jake went too all very contrite and I tried to ignore him as best I could.

The good news was that it wasn't broken, the bad, it was fractured and needed putting in plaster so there went cooking Christmas dinner. Of course that meant an invitation to the Res which I couldn't get out of without really upsetting Charlie and his friends. Things just got better and better. What else could possibly go wrong? I wish I hadn't asked myself that because the next thing I knew Charlie had accepted an invitation for us to stay at the Res over the festive period. Three days and nights in the company of Sue and Leah Clearwater, I couldn't wait! I did get out of the Christmas shopping so I dreaded to think what Charlie had bought, I didn't ask.

Charlie

Bella didn't seem excited about Christmas and I remembered her plea but I thought a few days in company might cheer her up. I agreed to drop the investigation into Renee's death although I had my doubts about the accident story now too. The Cullens leaving had affected her badly but she wouldn't talk about it except to say that no one had touched her which was as much as I could hope to get. I asked her to go shopping with me for Christmas presents but she cried off saying that her hand was painful so I struggled on alone as usual. I had no idea what to buy her so I asked Sue Clearwater to find me something which she did and handed it to me already wrapped which was a relief. Sticky tape and I had a hate, hate relationship, I ended up wrapped in a sticky mess while the gift paper lay there pristine, and as for scissors to cut the damn stuff they either disappeared altogether or mysteriously went so dull all they managed was to crush the tape! Jake offered to pick Bella up in the morning but she preferred to wait for me to finish work and pick her up on Christmas Eve. I'd arranged to have Christmas off this year for the first time in a decade so I could spend time with my daughter but the mood she was in it wasn't going to be quite the celebration I hoped for.

When we pulled up outside the Clearwater's Sue was waiting to greet us, giving me a peck on the cheek before putting a motherly arm around Bella and walking her inside. I could see Bella didn't like it but Sue was doing her best to make Bella feel welcome. Inside Harry smiled up at her from his chair and pointed to a bare tree.

"We thought you might like a Christmas tree Bella and Leah waited for you to get here to dress it."

Bella smiled and went over to the box of decorations laying beside it.

"Thanks."

Leah appeared then and the two girls started work on the tree but didn't speak much, most girls chatted away like magpies so why were these two so quiet? It made me on edge and I saw Sue glance over. Jake appeared soon after we got there and stayed for dinner although Bella largely ignored him despite his best efforts to engage her in conversation. After dinner Bella asked to be excused,

"My hand is hurting so I'd like to take some pain meds and go to bed."

Sue made a fuss of her, sending Leah to get a glass of milk for her tablets then with a single goodnight she was gone. Not the best of starts to the festive season!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Charlotte

The Major didn't speak much on the drive except to call Garrett and give him the news. As expected he arranged to meet us at the border and the closer we got the more taciturn The Major became. It was fascinating to see the life he had tried to make for himself with the Cullens fall away and the commander reappear and I was hopeful that he could get Peter free.

"What happened Charlotte?"

I hesitated not sure whether to tell him or not but in the end I came clean. He didn't say much but I knew he was shocked and angry at the way I had treated his friend, I felt pretty bad about it myself now and I wanted the opportunity to tell him I was sorry. We were close to the border and picking Garrett up when my new cell phone rang which was odd, no one knew this number, well no one except, Alice of course.

"Charlotte, you're going back to Mexico aren't you?"

"Yes, I have to save Peter Alice."

"Why? You and he ended it didn't you? That's what your note said when I got back."

"I was wrong but I can't tell him because Maria has snatched him back."

"I don't think so."

"What? She left a message Alice. She threatened to kill him if she doesn't get The Major back."

"Oh I'm sure she did but I don't think Peter is in Mexico."

"Then where is he?"

"I'm not sure but I know Maria wants The Major back, I've seen it. If he steps foot in Mexico he wont get out alive. She'll use him to win her war then kill him when his back is turned."

"He has to go or I will never see Peter again Alice."

"I'm not sure you'll see him even if he does go back. I fancy Caius is tied up in some way. He wants The Major back in Mexico so either he gets killed by the opposition or Caius can demand his death for the massacre of humans that will result from the war. He hated it that The Major got a get out of jail free card last time."

"But where is Peter if not with Maria?"

"My guess would be that Caius has him stashed somewhere. If The Major crosses the border he might just free Peter probably but he might decide to kill him anyway, it's still touch and go. If Aro finds out what his brother has done he'll force him to release Peter because then Caius is breaking their own law on mated couples. If Caius can keep it quiet he'll kill Peter and tell Aro that Maria did it if he finds out later. There are a lot of murky details not yet clear."

"Then The Major has to go back."

"You'd do that to your friend?"

"He's my mate's friend not mine and he's Peters only chance."

"Don't do it Charlotte, you'll regret it."

"Why? How?"

"I don't know...just that you will."

"I'll take my chances Alice but thanks for the warning."

I cut her off relieved the call had come while The Major was gassing the car or he would have heard her predictions.

Jasper

The whole journey all I could think about was Bella, her voice, her face, her scent, everything about her was burned into my memory. I had finally found a girl who called to me like no other and I had to leave her and not only that, leave her thinking of me as a vampire not a man. I knew what I was doing was right, I owed Peter for his attempts to get me away from Maria and for the untold number of times he had watched my back and saved my life as my Captain but he really did pick his moments to get himself in the mire. I knew Nathan wasn't half the commander I had been but if Maria had Peter she had all she needed to win her war, he was my equal when it came to a fight.

She didn't want me for my fighting skills despite what she told Charlotte. She only wanted me because I had escaped from her and no one ever got away from Maria and lived. I'd tracked down a few who tried and I knew what her temper was like. I was a dead man walking the moment I stepped over the border and for the very first time I wanted to live because there was something to live for, someone who valued me more than just as a weapon. I saw Charlotte talking on the phone and from her expression she seemed eager to finish the conversation quickly, was it Garrett telling her he wasn't coming or news about Peter? I paid for the gas and got back in the car,

"Who was that?"

"A friend. Alice Brandon actually. I was staying with her after my argument with Peter. She was just checking up on me."

Charlotte was lying but I didn't know why. She was nervous and feeling guilty, was it because her argument had led to Peter's capture or was there something else? I thought about questioning her but then saw Garrett up ahead leaning against a road sign and pulled up to let him in. He slid in the back glancing at me before addressing Charlotte.

"Looks like you made a good job of it this time girl"

She glared back at him,

"I didn't know he'd go off in a huff and get himself snatched by Maria did I?"

"No idea, didn't you?"

"No I didn't Garrett. Anyway you were to blame too, you went off with him for weeks without a word."

"Two weeks and you more or less kicked him out the way I remember it."

Charlotte turned back and subsided into an angry silence.

Garrett

Something stank about this and I decided to get it out in the open before we hit the Mexican border. I knew Charlotte had been with Alice Brandon and she saw things, too many things sometimes. I knew Alice of old, we'd had a couple of flings and she was good fun but she rarely missed danger points and I was surprised she'd missed Peter being captured even though she detested him.

"Can you pull over Major just for a few minutes"

He pulled into the next rest area while Charlotte fumed

"We're wasting time Garrett. We should be getting to Peter before something happens to him."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about."

"What?"

"When did you find out Maria had Peter?"

"When I went back to the house. There was a note telling me that if The Major didn't return Peter would be killed."

"A note? That doesn't sound like Maria. She'd have left a hand or a foot."

"Well she didn't, just the note."

"Can I see it?"

She pulled out a creased sheet of paper and handed it to me,

"We don't have time to get the handwriting examined Garrett."

"That's OK Charlotte I know Maria's handwriting. This is it."

"Thank you. Can we go now?"

"One more thing. Has Alice said anything about this?"

Charlotte looked stunned,

"Alice? Why should Alice say anything?"

"Well I know Alice pretty well and she never misses danger, at least not as far as I'm aware and you were with her when Peter was snatched weren't you?"

"I don't know. I saw him at her place then not again so I may have already left her when Peter was taken by Maria".

"And you haven't spoken to her since?"

She hesitated,

"Yes a little while ago."

"So, are you going to tell us what she said?"

"She was just checking up on me that's all."

"Really? Are you sure? Because I have to tell you that the Maria I knew never raided over the border and certainly not as far as your place. What about you Major? Do you believe her?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

I didn't sleep at all just lay there thinking about Jasper and the Cullens, well Jasper mostly. He was the first guy I had ever really liked, no more than that, was attracted to, and he was gone with just a single kiss on the forehead of goodbye. I had the terrible feeling that if he crossed over into Mexico I would never see him again. Of course I probably wouldn't see him again in any case. If it were all true, the things he'd told me, then he would either be killed or slip back into his old ways under temptation. If it were all a pack of lies then I would never see him again in any case although I couldn't see what he or the Cullens had to gain by their lies. Which meant that vampires really existed alongside the human world and that the Quileutes knew or suspected this. I decided to confront Jake tomorrow, I looked over at the clock glowing on the bedside chest, no make that today. It was Christmas day and I felt nothing, I was numb. I picked up my cell phone to look at the photo's of Renee I had on there and saw I had a message although I hadn't heard it come in. It must have arrived after we got here, I'd left my cell phone in my bag, after all who would contact me? Curious I retrieved it not recognising the senders number.

"Bella Swan,

Jasper is in terrible danger and needs your help. This is his number, ring it as soon as you get this and tell him to ask Charlotte what I told her. Do it now.

Alice Brandon."

I sat up in panic, was I too late? Who was this Alice Brandon and what had she told Charlotte? I sneaked out of the window and into the trees so no one would hear me and with trembling fingers I rang the number this Alice had given me.

"Yes?"

It was his voice although it sounded impatient and I could only manage a whisper,

"Jasper?"

"Bella? Bella is that you? How did you get this number? Where are you?"

"I don't have time to answer questions. I have a text message from someone called Alice Brandon."

"Alice text you?"

"Yes she said you are to ask Charlotte what Alice said to her. That you are in terrible danger. Do it now Jasper please then ring me when you can."

"Are you safe Bella?"

"I'm on the res with Charlie."

"Well I guess it's as safe as anywhere for now. Stay on the res until I call you back Bella. And Bella..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Jasper

I turned back to Charlotte,

"You heard, what did Alice tell you?"

"Nothing. Why would Alice send Bella a message? Its crazy. Bella made it up."

"OK but there are two problems with your theory, 1. How did Bella know Alice's name? And 2. How did Bella get my cell number?"

"Easy, she heard me mention Alice's name and you gave her your cell phone number."

"Wrong. Now are you going to tell me what Alice said or do we turn round now?"

Charlotte didn't speak so I got out of the car,

"Garrett, you can go with Char or come with me but I'm not going anywhere near Mexico until I know what Alice Brandon said."

"Good call Major, Alice sees the future, usually problems or danger so if she rang Charlotte there's a problem at the very least. I'm with you."

He climbed out the back seat and we leaned against the hood waiting. It wasn't long before Charlotte joined us looking defeated,

"OK. Essentially Alice said that Peter wasn't with Maria but being held by someone for Caius to get you back to Mexico. She said if you didn't return he would be killed. That's it. I didn't tell you because I was scared you might refuse to go back if you knew there was no way of saving Peter there."

Garrett looked at me,

"You believe her?"

"I think what she's told us is the truth. Whether it's all Alice said is another matter. Why did Alice tell Bella that I'm in terrible danger?"

"She's overwrought that's all. She's a human what do you expect?"

"What I'd like to think I could expect from you Charlotte, honesty, but I have a nasty feeling I'm not getting it. I'm not crossing the border, If Peter is being held somewhere else then we'll find him, There's no point putting us all in danger when he isn't even there."

Bella

I stayed outside hoping that Jasper might ring back, that I would hear his voice at least once more and then my phone buzzed quietly and I looked down at the screen, there was another message from Alice,

"Jasper is going looking for his friend. Peter is in Boulder Colorado being held in a storage depot there. They will trace him there but there are Volturi guards around him. Jasper and Garrett cannot win against Jane and Alec but you can. If you have feelings for Jasper then get there quickly and wait for him. Alice Brandon"

Why do that? I could ring and warn him! I started to dial the number when a huge hand took the phone from me and crushed it handing back the mangled mess with a smile.

"I told you it was dangerous to associate with the Cullens. Now you're trying to phone them. Why don't you listen to me Bella?"

If not for the plaster cast which reminded me what would happen should I do it again I would have punched Jake's smiling face. He wasn't alone though, standing a little behind him stood Leah Clearwater a smirk on her face.

"I told you she would try to contact the leeches didn't I?"

Leeches? That meant both Leah and Jake knew what the Cullens were.

"That was my phone. You had no right to destroy it."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe Bella."

"I don't know why you bother Jake, she's not interested in you".

"How right Leah, I don't much like you either."

I tried to push past the two of them but it was like trying to move a mountain, they were so solid, what the hell was going on?

"Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business Jake."

"It was him wasn't it?"

"If you don't let me go I'm going to scream, you can explain to my father why you dragged me out here."

I desperately wanted to get inside so I could work out what to do, I had to get to Boulder and quickly, I didn't know how much time I had but I knew I had to stop whatever was going to happen although Alice hadn't exactly told me how! One lone puny human against the might of the vampires, it sounded pathetic when you put it like that.

That made Jake move aside so I pushed past him and very childishly stuck my tongue out at Leah before climbing back in through the window and sitting cross-legged on the bed. I heard a noise outside and turned screaming as I saw a huge wolf leering at me through the glass. Within seconds Charlie and Harry were in my room,

"What happened Bella?"

"A wolf, I just saw a huge wolf looking through the window."

Charlie looked at Harry,

"I'm gonna get my gun. If there's a wolf this close to the houses it needs dealing with".

"I'll come with you Charlie hang on. Sue, make sure Leah and Seth are OK."

The message wasn't what it appeared to be, Harry knew Leah was outside and he knew something about the wolves. I didn't know what and I didn't really care at the moment I was more interested in what was happening to Jasper and how I was going to get to Colorado.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

We finally got the whole story out of Charlotte and I was ready to take her apart by the end but Garrett held me back,

"She's not worth it Major. Now we need to find out where Peter is."

"They'll kill Peter if he doesn't go back to Maria."

"I'm sorry Charlotte but that's a risk I'm going to have to take. You knew setting foot in Mexico was a death sentence for me but you kept it to yourself. Now get the hell out of here. You want to find Peter do it on your own."

"You're not going to abandon him are you?"

"Like you? No, I care about Peter but I'm not taking you with me, you're too much of a liability, now get away before I forget I'm a Southern gentleman and put your teeth down the back of your throat."

Charlotte waited but I turned my back on her,

"Take the car Charlotte. We'll get our own transport."

Eventually we heard the car door slam and the engine start but neither of us spoke until Charlotte had driven out of sight.

"That woman is a real piece of work Major. She was happy for you to walk straight to your death without any guarantee it would save her mate. By the way who is this human you're interested in?"

"Interested in? Does it show?"

"You could say that."

"I think you might know her actually."

"Has the sun gone to your head Major? I don't know any humans, not girls in any case."

"You do this one, you saved her life",

"You got the wrong man Major. I don't do the damsel in distress bit, not with humans."

"OK, Let me give you a scenario, a group get on a bus in Mexico and it breaks down right where there's likely to be an attack by Maria's men."

"Whoa! You mean the girl on the bus and this Bella are the same girl? Karma Major! I'm sorry I couldn't save the rest of her party but how did she end up meeting you?"

"I went to the Cullens in Forks and Bella went to live with her father who is Chief of Police there."

"So, you could say I played Cupid."

"Let's not go there Garrett the thought of you in a toga with a pair of wings and a bow and arrow is just nauseating."

"I'll have you know I have a fine pair of legs Major."

"Just don't offer to show me please. Now how do we find Peter?"

Garrett

I took my phone out with a flourish,

"I'm glad you asked me that question Major, it just so happens I have a friend who might be able to tell us something. He monitors all the Volturi communications."

"Why?"

"Because he can mainly and because it means just sometimes he can throw a spanner in the works. He's not a great fan of the Volturi, well Caius in any case, so our chances of getting intel just went up. If Darius thinks he can stick one to Caius he'll fall over himself to help us out."

"Go ahead then. I'll find us some wheels while your fingers do the walking."

I watched him out of sight then dialled Darius number,

"Garrett?"

"Darius, how are you?"

"Just cut the shit, what do you want?"

"A small favour."

"I don't do favours, small or big, you know that."

"OK then, prove to my friend just how well you have the Volturi activities under your beady little eye."

"What friend? And fuck you."

"Major Whitlock has lost his friend."

"I'd call that very careless of him but it's not my problem Garrett".

"True but if we can find him, still alive and kicking Caius will be very upset surely that interests you just a little.."

"What does Caius have to do with this?"

"It's his little plan we're hoping to spoil."

"Caius? You sure about that?"

"Got it from the filly's mouth, Alice Brandon."

"OK you got my attention, tell me more."

"Peter Whitlock got himself snatched by the Volturi to lure The Major back to Maria."

"If he goes I take back all the good things I thought about him. He always seemed intelligent."

"He is, but he's also loyal and if it's the only way to save Peter he'll go back knowing she'll kill him and now he has a reason to live."

"A woman? That's as good a reason as any. So you want me to tell you where the Volturi are holding Captain Whitlock, is that it?"

"More or less yes."

"More or less? What else?"

"Can you keep a watch on Charlotte Whitlock?"

"I could."

"Will you?"

"OK but you owe me Garrett. Big time. I don't like doing favours for a friend of a friend".

"Darius you don't like doing favours full stop."

"You got that right friend. Give me half an hour."

"Why so long?"

"It makes it sounds as if I have to work for the information."

I saw The Major driving up,

"Can we cut to the chase. I'm grateful you worked your fingers to the bone to find out where he is. Will that do?"

"I guess it will have to, we geniuses are never properly appreciated. You need to be in Boulder, a storage facility ten miles north of the city limits. Bloodthirsty Games have a building there. Apt isn't it?"

"Thanks Darius. I'll be in touch."

"Don't bother, just send a cheque Garrett."

Jasper

I found a car parked up a short way from a fishing lake and jacked it, Rose had shown me how, one of her many talents! It should be good for a couple of hours then we'd acquire one legally. Garrett was smiling as he got in,

"Very nice Major, I love the smell of cordite and fish, it lends authenticity to the truck."

"It runs that's all I care about. Did you friend have anything for us?"

"Turn south, we're headed for Colorado. Boulder to be precise. There's a storage facility and I think it's storing a Captain at present."

"Well done Garrett I owe you"

"Actually you owe Darius and his prices are pretty steep so I'd keep quiet if I were you."

I nodded and turned the car round,

"Did you try ringing Bella?"

"Yes, nothing. Her phone's not receiving any signal. I left a message but I don't like it Garrett."

"Then the sooner we get Peter out of cold storage the better. You can rush off to your lady then."

I laughed at that description of Bella,

"She's hardly mine Garrett"

"But you'd like her to be?"

"I don't think I'm a suitable companion for a human girl do you?"

"No, but then girls always fall for the bad boys so you might be in with a chance yet. There must be something there or why would Alice Brandon send you messages through Bella?"

"I hadn't really thought about that Garrett, I'll ask her if we get Peter out."

"I never saw Alice as a matchmaker but there you go, you learn something new every day my friend."

I drove as fast as the limit allowed, I wanted Peter free before anything bad happened but I also wanted to get back to Forks. To try to see if Bella would accept my apologies and let me make it up to her for leaving her in Emmett's bear hug. If it had been possible I would have preferred it to be my arms she was held in but maybe that was wishful thinking on my part.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Edward

Life in Volterra was pleasant enough, I had the little luxuries of life, a comfortable home and I was with the woman I loved. Esme had cheered up once Aro gave her the run of the basement area where thousands of pieces of furniture, artefacts, and paintings were stored having been collected over the centuries. Our apartment bore her stamp of genius and Marcus had been so impressed he asked for her help in his own quarters. If I were a suspicious man I might think he was sweet on my Esme but I knew from Carlisle that he had not looked at another woman since his wife Didyme had been murdered. It must be terrible to live on with your soul mate dead, a huge hole where they had sat in your affections. There were rumours that her death hadn't been accidental but nothing was ever proved and Carlisle wouldn't speculate on it.

Carlisle, I wondered where he was, Denali would be my guess along with Rose and Emmett, licking his wounds at losing his mate to his own son. I missed our conversations but not his single-mindedness. I never understood his fascination with the humans and healing them but he had instilled into me an abhorrence of human blood which luckily Aro accepted. We were allowed to hunt outside the city walls albeit in the company of Jane or Alec who always made it clear this was a chore they found distasteful. Then one day they were gone, vanished ,and we found ourselves in the company of Demetri or Heidi who were much more friendly but ignored any questions as the whereabouts of the other two.

Esme

Something was very wrong here in Volterra, my woman's intuition was telling me that under the placid exterior were some very muddy waters. I had seen Chelsea watching us closely on more than one occasion and I got the feeling that there was a problem between Aro and Caius. Aro was being far too pleasant considering that he had always been Carlisle's friend and Marcus was showing a rather keen interest in me. At first I closed my eyes to all these things telling myself that it was none of my business, after all I didn't feel a part of the Volturi even though we were living here. When Marcus asked me to help him redecorate his chambers I was relieved, at last there was something I could do and really enjoy. I loved spending time in the basement rooms with their wealth of antiques and indeed antiquities. I had chosen some for our rooms and Edward was happy to let me rearrange the décor, as long as his prized possession, the piano, wasn't moved.

We spent our evenings together, he would play the piano while I listened, always choosing my favourite pieces and we found ourselves with other visitors who also wanted to be entertained by Edwards gift on the instrument. The nights we either hunted with our companions or spent in bed, I loved his body, so much leaner than Carlisle's and Edward was far more adventurous but there was something lacking, a vital spark that never seemed to quite ignite. Life here seemed to pass so much more slowly or at least that's what I thought until I looked at Marcus calendar and realized it had been several months. I wondered where Carlisle was and if he was happy. What Edward and I had done was terrible but it felt so right at the time and even now I couldn't think of my life without him but did Carlisle feel that way about me still?

Aro

I had my spies watching our newest arrivals and making sure they were content. With Edward it was quite simple, as long as he had his music and a few luxuries he was happy enough but Esme concerned me. She seemed to lose a little more of her sparkle with each passing day. I sent Chelsea to watch over her but it didn't make any difference and then Marcus asked for her help and it was as if the clock were turned back, she became the Esme of old. I didn't personally think Edward was the right person for her, he was far too self-absorbed but then who was I to decide for them? Caius was still going round like a bear with a sore head over The Major until that too disappeared like smoke in the rain. Of course that change in attitude and demeanour meant that he was up to his old tricks again. He'd found a way round my order concerning Major Whitlock and I put Felix on finding out exactly what.

It wasn't until my two best guards disappeared that I acted in person. I found Caius in the solar reading an old document and listening to Aida on an old wind up gramophone,

"Why do you insist on listening to opera on that machine? It sounds terrible."

He looked up and smiled knowing it annoyed me,

"I prefer it this way, you don't have to stay and be tortured brother."

"How true and I would prefer not to but we need to talk Caius."

He moved over so I could sit at his side and put the document down beside him

"Of course Aro. Did you have something in particular you wished to discuss?"

"Jane and Alec."

"Oh yes. I asked them to do something for me, they wont be gone long and they aren't needed here at the moment. Or did you have something you needed them for? I thought you had Chelsea working on your behalf at present."

"Touché brother. Very well but does this little job of yours involve The Major? You know I gave my word to Carlisle?"

"But the Major is no longer with Carlisle is he? In fact there are very few of his family with him any longer, which worked out so well for you as a matter of fact."

"Is there something you wish to say Caius? Don't be shy, feel free to tell me."

"Very well, are you responsible for Edward and Esme?"

"Caius! Carlisle is one of my dearest friends."

"Yes, so was Marcus but it didn't stop you having his wife, your sister, murdered because it was convenient for your own ends."

I didn't answer that, Caius knew we never discussed or even hinted at that episode in our history so I could only assume he was drawing a line in the sand.

"Very well Caius but this had better not backfire on us or questions will be asked."

"It wont Aro, please don't concern yourself with my business and I in turn will stay out of yours."

I nodded getting up and walking to the door,

"You disappoint me Caius, I never expected that to come up again".

"We all have skeletons in our cupboards Aro, some are just larger than others but never fear, I wouldn't tell Marcus, it would destroy him and I admit to liking him."

Caius

Aro thought I would lay down and roll over as I usually did but not this time, this time I would have The Major and Aro was not going to interfere unless that is he wanted his old transgressions brought to light. We both knew that Marcus could do nothing, Chelsea took care of that but I wasn't so sure that he was as stupid as Aro took him to be. Marcus had a very keen brain under his stoical exterior, one we often overlooked. I wondered if it came down to a power struggle whose side he would come down on. Chelsea was good, she was very powerful but Marcus had the advantage of centuries of wisdom, knowledge of the world and those in it, in short he wasn't a fool.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

I was stumped, I couldn't drive to Boulder and I hadn't enough money to fly so what could I do? I went back to bed leaving Sue waiting up for Charlie and Harry to get back from their wolf hunt when there was a knock on my door. I sighed,

"Come in"

When Seth came through the door I was surprised,

"Oh Seth, come in."

"Bella I'm not sure I should be here and I'm even less sure I should be speaking to you but it just doesn't seem right somehow. They're all keeping you in the dark."

"I'm sorry Seth I lost you after Bella,"

"Yeah I know, look I'd like to help you. I heard the conversation between you and someone on the phone then saw Jake crush it. Someone's in trouble aren't they? Is it a Cullen? I only ask because you won't get any help off the Res if it is."

"I kinda got that Seth I just didn't know why until Jake mentioned leeches."

"I know and Jake can't tell you even if he wanted to which he doesn't really. What do you need?"

"A ride to Colorado or a plane ticket, either would do but I'm really short on time and cash."

"I don't have a lot of money but I would take you to the airport if you can rustle up enough for the ticket."

I thought about this, I still had a little money, enough to fly to Boulder, in fact,

"Seth I know I shouldn't ask but if I paid your ticket would you fly with me. I'm gonna need a driver the other end thanks to Jake."

He thought about this for a few seconds and I realised the position I was putting him in but before I could speak he turned with a smile

"Hell why not it'll be an adventure. Get your things, go back out the window and I'll meet you in five minutes"

"What about Jake?"

"Oh he's got plenty on his plate for now. See you in a few"

I threw everything in my bag and dumped it out of the window then sliding a chair under the knob to stop anyone checking on me I slipped out of the window. Seth was there a couple of minutes later and helped me through the darkness to an old car with its engine already ticking over. He drove back to Forks so I could collect my savings plus I raided the housekeeping which was better than usual as we'd been saving for Christmas and I left a scrawled note for Charlie then we drove out of Forks towards Seattle hoping we wouldn't get stopped because Seth didn't have a driver's license! We were lucky, a patrol car passed us but kept going and a couple of hours later we were in the airport. There was a flight to Boulder leaving in a couple of hours so I paid for the tickets then we got coffee in the almost deserted lounge.

"You gonna tell me what we're going to Boulder for Bella?"

"I'm trying to save a friend, Jasper Whitlock"

"Yeah I guessed it might be him, I heard Jake bitching to Sam about how you liked Jasper."

"What is it between the Quileutes and the Cullens?"

"I can't tell you that Bella but they wont help you and I'm probably going to get in real bad trouble. But you're unhappy and you've already had more than enough pain in your life. I'm really sorry about your mother."

"Thanks Seth, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, let's live dangerously."

"Seth there's something I think you ought to know about the Cullens."

"I already know Bella so I guess living dangerously is in my blood."

"You know?"

My voice was just above a whisper as another couple came to sit a few tables away.

"Yeah, we all do Bella."

"So that's why you're anti them. Anyway thanks Seth let's go."

The flight was half empty and we had space all around us. While I wanted to ask Seth more about the Quileutes and Cullens I was really tired and my hand was aching so I threw down a couple of pain meds I'd snatched from home as I grabbed my money and curled up in my seat but I couldn't get comfortable.

"Lay your head on my shoulder Bella, its more comfortable and I promise not to bite."

I looked at him only to see a cheeky grin on his face and did as he suggested. Within minutes I was asleep and perhaps because I was doing something, getting closer to Jasper again, I didn't have any nightmares just pleasant dreams of dancing with him and the goodbye kiss we never shared.

Seth

I hated the prejudice against the Cullens because it was unwarranted, they never did anything to threaten the tribe or the humans who lived in Forks. The treaty had held for decades and Carlisle did all he could to help the community although he wasn't allowed to help the tribe. No, we'd rather be sick than let Carlisle touch us, it was plain stupid but when I'd talked to my father about it I got no joy. He hated the Cullens and tried to explain why, he told me about the wolves although I already knew, I'd heard conversations between him and Sam and it wasn't difficult to work things out when you knew the tribal legends. So, we became wolves to protect the tribe from the vampires, would I turn into a guardian wolf in time or would the Cullens move away before it got to be my turn? I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole thing, while it would be cool to phase into wolf form with all its advantages of strength and speed there was the problem of working against the vampires which meant the Cullens. I wasn't sure I could attack if the Alpha instructed the pack to, they weren't a danger, only in the minds of the elders and through their prejudices the wolf pack. Helping Bella would put me in direct conflict with the tribe but I knew what I was doing was right and fair. I could only follow my own judgement and instincts and take the consequences, whatever they might be.

When the plane landed I half expected to find the police waiting to send us straight back to Seattle and the waiting arms of Chief Swan and my dad but there was no one around, it was early and even the airport in Boulder seemed almost deserted except for a few cleaning staff and the car rental clerks who had pulled the graveyard shift. Bella rented the car keeping her plastered hand out of view and we walked across to the compound to collect it. She handed me the keys,

"Please don't get stopped Seth or we're both in serious trouble."

"I'll do my best Bella. At least there won't be much traffic on the road yet. Where are we headed?"

She gave me the directions that Alice Brandon had sent her and we drove out of the airport relieved we didn't need to cross the city with its added danger of more cops to stop us. Even a routine stop would be enough to ruin her chances of getting to the storage facility in time to help Jasper.

"What are you going to do when you get there Bella?"

"Honestly Seth? I have absolutely no idea. She didn't tell me, just that I had to get there and I could save him."

"Hey, maybe you have some cool voodoo!"

"More likely I'll walk, in trip over and break my leg, giving him time to overcome his opponent."

I liked that idea, it sounded better than Bella marching in and kicking some vampire ass.

"Maybe I can help Bella. I know a bit about fighting."

"Seth we're talking vampires here, not a school yard scrap. I think if it comes down to a fight we should just run."

"Yeah sure Bella. There's no way you're gonna run after taking all this trouble to get here."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Peter

I had been an idiot and deserved exactly what I was getting. I made my way back to the house, or what remained of it which wasn't much, only to find myself springing a well laid trap. I expected to find myself bundled across the border into Mexico and Maria's clutches but I was wrong all round. Black cloaks and two smiling angelic faces gave the game away, somehow the Volturi had become mixed up in this. Maria I could understand, bait to get The Major back, but what the fuck did the Volturi want with me? I hadn't broken any of their laws, well not recently at least, and I had no special gift they could want so I had no idea why I was wherever the hell I was. I remembered seeing Jane and Alec but then nothing more until I came to in some concrete room with no windows and only one door. There was no sign of Alec either but Jane's demonic smile was enough for me.

"I was hoping for visions of angels, just my luck to get a fucking gargoyle instead."

I paid for that but it was worth it, besides The Major had often warned me that my worst enemy was my own tongue! I knew Jane was a vindictive bitch but I could tell she was bored and frustrated at being locked in here alone with me.

"You know I'd screw you if it wasn't for the fact my dick would probably shrivel up at the sight of your scrawny body."

Hey, it was my body, my pain, but it passed a few hours until Alec got back.

Alec

I could tell Jane was seething when I got back from hunting. Luckily I hadn't needed to go far, Boulder had plenty of available prey, too much choice in fact. I looked at Peter sprawled on the floor and knew he'd been baiting my sister from the condition he was in.

"Jane, why don't you go hunt, get away from here for a while. I'm sure I can keep Captain Whitlock in order."

"Now I have to tell you Alec that despite the rumours I am not AC/DC and Battery but if you're really desperate we can give it a go."

I looked at our captive bewildered, what was he talking about?

"Ignore him Alec, he's just being coarse and obnoxious."

"What about objectionable? I was trying for the hat trick!"

I turned my gift on him which if nothing else shut him up.

"Why do we have to stay here? We could take him to Volterra or deliver him to Maria. If we have to stay here much longer I'm going to kill him myself just to shut him up."

"Jane dearest, go hunt. I'll stay here with our statue. Perhaps we'll hear from Caius soon."

I watched as my sister left the room through the huge iron door then sat back against the wall and took the book I was currently reading out of my pocket. Jane was right, this was tedious and I did wonder if Aro really knew what we were doing, why he should when even we didn't know? Our orders had come through Caius, go to the location of the Whitlock house and wait. Whoever turns up first, capture and bring to the storage facility then wait for further orders. Well we'd done as ordered but hadn't heard anything since leaving Italy.

Caius

I heard a rumour from my spies in the United States that The Major and Charlotte had headed for the Mexican border before stopping short to pick up another unknown male. There was nothing for a while and I was sure they must have crossed by now when I heard more disturbing news. Charlotte Whitlock had headed off alone while the two men were turning away from Mexico. I cursed, what had happened now? Surely they couldn't have been warned, after all there was no one who knew my plans not even Aro, not as far as I knew and certainly no one outside Volterra, even Alec and Jane were given no more information than to hold the Captain in the storage facility until given further instructions. I hesitated wondering exactly what The Major knew, if he knew where Peter Whitlock was being held things might work out even better. The fly would walk straight into my web, along with his unknown friend. I rang Alec's cell phone and explained to him what I suspected might be happening.

"Be alert and take The Major and his companion under your gift. I want them brought to Volterra as soon as possible. Take no chances and make sure you capture both of them."

"What about the Captain here?"

"Once you have The Major and his companion you can dispose of the Captain. I want him to disappear completely, nothing is to remain. Ring me when you have news."

I knew it would be better to tell Aro what was happening, keeping him on side was a good idea especially now he knew I wasn't about to be bullied or manoeuvred. I thought our working relationship had changed, the scales a little better balanced between the two of us. Besides when The Major arrived in Volterra Aro would know as quickly as I would and he hated to look a fool especially before the guard. I found him sitting by the fountain with Sulpicia who had come from the tower to join him in the sunshine,

"Could I speak to you for a moment brother. My apologies for interrupting you Sulpicia."

She nodded gracefully and stood up,

"I'll be over at the olive trees when you finish darling"

She glided off and we both watched her back, she was almost as beautiful as my own mate.

"So Caius, what was so important it was necessary to interrupt my wife's conversation?"

"I thought you should know that I have The Major in our power, well almost. It will happen very soon."

"Is this why the twins are missing? So you can finally get your hands on The Major Caius? You disappoint me, such grudges weaken us brother. How did you manage this feat?"

"That is something I thought I should explain now."

"Oh really? I take it your methods will be disapproved of?"

"I...borrowed Peter Whitlock to use as bait."

"Borrowed? I see, and what about his mate Charlotte? Did you borrow her too?"

"No, but they fought, she left him so the law on mates technically does not apply."

He sighed and rubbed his chin before speaking again,

"Caius, mates are not separated, its one of our most fundamental laws, you know that. If you were going to kidnap Peter why not bring his mate along too? I assume you aren't planning on releasing him, after this little escapade?"

"No, he's too dangerous. They have orders to dispose of him."

"Just one moment"

Aro's voice had gone hard and dangerously quiet,

"You are asking Jane and Alec to kill one of a mated pair and don't give me any rubbish about a quarrel. We all quarrel sometimes, it doesn't break the bond. That's why we have Chelsea, to do that which nothing else will. Where is Charlotte?"

"I don't know, she was with the Major but not any longer".

"So she was concerned enough about her mate to try to find him?"

"Not so much find him as make sure The Major crossed into Maria's waiting arms. Besides don't act so holier than thou Aro. You remember Didyme or shall I refresh your memory?"

"Don't Caius. This is something very different. My sister died for the good of the Volturi not to satisfy some selfish whim and Marcus was spared any hurt by Chelsea so it is not the same thing at all. If there is any problem with this little plan of yours I want you to call the twins off."

"There wont be."

"I hope you are right because if not Peter and Charlotte have a very good case against you for breaking the law and as its so blatent it could get very messy which does not reflect well on us."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

We pulled up short of the storage facility and continued in on foot being very careful there were no guards around or any trip wires or other alarms. It was unlikely with the Volturi involved but I'd learned never to assume anything of an opponent, it could get you killed. Garrett entered the compound from the rear while I vaulted the high electric fence at the side. The area was quiet and I couldn't sense any activity, not even guard dogs which was as well, I hated killing animals for that reason alone, they were just doing their job. We met up at the rear of the building then went along slowly looking for the name Darius had given Garrett, "Bloodthirsty Games". Garrett nudged me and pointed to a door at the far end of the huge building. On the door was a garish poster under plastic of a horror movie monster carrying off a beautiful semi naked woman.

"Very classy"

I nodded and we approached the door which looked to be wooden until you looked closer when you could just see the metal where the paint had peeled away from the surface. Garrett put his ear to the door and then nodded and held up two fingers, so there was only one guard with Peter, that evened the odds a little, depending on who Caius had sent to guard Peter. Garrett winked at me and pointed to his chest then the door and I nodded again. He would force the door and I would go in first, I just hoped it wasn't Alec or we were lost before we started.

Garrett

I put my boot against the door and tested its strength assuring myself I could force it with a single blow then held up three fingers to The Major, counting down and as the third finger went down I kicked with all the force I could muster and the door tore from its lock, slamming back against the interior wall while the poster flew from its mountings and dropped to the ground several feet away. The Major went in fast and I followed immediately looking around. Peter was here which was a relief but his guard was the one person we had hoped most to avoid. As Alec whirled in our direction his eyes seemed to glow and in seconds I could neither hear nor see, unless Peter came up with a rear attack immediately we were all dead or prisoners of the Volturi.

Peter

Alec had eased up and I was aware of my surroundings again although from the feel of my arm he'd enjoyed stamping on it while I was unaware but then that was the sort of coward he was. When the door flew open and I saw The Major appear I tensed knowing he didn't stand a chance against Alec but me being behind him might just avoid his gift. He was followed by another figure but it wasn't Charlotte, wishful thinking on my part I guess, it was Garrett who I was equally pleased to see. I could see my two friends going under to Alec's gift and leapt on his back throwing my good arm around his throat and squeezing as tightly as I was able. He twisted round and fell back against the wall dislodging me and I saw the other two still and silent in the room. Alec's eyes turned to me then,

"A pity your friend's didn't bring more reinforcements Peter. Never mind I'm sure the brothers will be pleased with my haul."

I expected him to use his gift but instead he decided to play with me like a dog with a rabbit and picked me up throwing me against the cinder block wall which hurt but didn't do me a lot of damage. The foot which came down on my exposed throat did however and I gasped as I felt my windpipe crushed. I didn't need to breath but it felt strange and the next foot came down on the centre of my face, smashing my nose and jawbone. Then I saw the eyes and knew it was the end.

Seth

The Gods must have been on our side because although we passed two patrol cars neither stopped us and we reached the storage facility just before dawn.

"Do you want me to drive right in or park up and go in on foot?"

"Stop here."

There was a small pull in a few hundred yards from the perimeter of the building so I parked up and we got out looking around us. There was no one around, the place looked deserted,

"Are you sure this is the place?"

She nodded and started to run,

"Bella wait up, what's the matter? We need a plan of action."

She shook her head as she tripped on a tree root and almost went flying but I grabbed her arm just in time.

"There isn't time, it's happening now"

"What is?"

"I don't know but I have to get to him."

I gave up asking questions and we ran to the main gates but they were locked. A heavy padlock through stout wooden doors. Bella tried pulling but we both knew the padlock wasn't going to give.

"Stay here."

I pushed her to one side and ran back to the car praying it would have the weight to smash through those doors. I pulled into the road and gunned the engine, not caring if we were heard, the crash that reverberated through the facility when the car hit and opened the doors would have woken a corpse. I ran from the car rubbing a sore shoulder and we ran along the edge of the building looking at the names on the doors. We needn't have bothered, the smashed poster plastic and gaping hole where a door should have been told its own story. I tried to grab Bella but she was too quick for me, darting inside before I could stop her so I followed hoping we weren't going to be confronted by an army of bloodthirsty vampires. It was dark inside the room so I groped for the switch and turned on the lights. It wasn't as bad as I feared, there were only four in the room and it was patently obvious who the bad guy was although how he had managed to take three grown men down when he was no older or bigger than me was a mystery. Bella flew at him as he stamped on one of the unconscious bodies on the floor and I followed. Hell the worse thing that could happen was we both got killed and I'd always wanted a good fight. The young man twisted away from Bella's grasp lightening fast straight into my fist which brought him to a halt but only for a second while my hand felt like Bella's right now. I looked into his face and suddenly everything faded away, sounds, sights, smells, all slowly disappeared leaving me as one asleep.

Bella

I knew we were in trouble as soon as I saw the three men on the floor, the young man venting his spite on an unconscious Jasper got me seeing red and I flew at him but he moved far too quickly then as I turned I saw Seth punch but it had little effect. As Seth looked into the young man's eyes his face went blank and he stopped moving then slumped to the floor and the young man turned to me with a smile on his face.

"You must be the human girl, welcome to my world."

Although he looked at me as if his stare should have some effect, it didn't and I saw the cocky self-confidence slide from his face. He looked at the others who were still where they had been, before looking back at me,

"That's impossible".

He launched a kick at Jasper that moved his unresponsive body across the floor and I struck out throwing myself on the young man who although he struggled didn't seem to be able to throw me off. We rolled across the floor only stopped by the wall at the far end and then his eyes darted back to the opening and I turned to see a young girl, quite obviously his sister run in. She too glared at me but again I felt nothing but as I turned the young man started to scream and buck under me as if in great pain. I was pretty sure it wasn't anything I was doing but I noticed the three guys reacting at last. The girl looked away and he stopped squirming and tried once more to get up but I held on hoping the guys could perhaps stop the girl. The guy behind her staggered to his feet and I recognised with a gasp of surprise the young man from the bus in Mexico, the one who tried to save us all with his warning. He wrapped his arms around the girl and heaving her from her feet threw her out the doorway and across the yard to hit the chain link fencing with an ear-splitting rattle. The boy still couldn't get free of me, I was hanging on for dear life, my cast by now hanging off and my fractured hand throbbing like a sledgehammer. Suddenly another pair of arms pulled me free of the boy,

"It's OK Bella you can let go now"

I recognised Jaspers voice and let go with relief then closed my eyes at his command. I heard a terrible piercing scream and a horrible screeching sound then felt a warmth on the side of my face but I kept my eyes closed as instructed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

I came to again unable to understand what I was seeing, Garrett has seized Jane in a vice like grip then threw her out of the building several hundred feet to the fencing which protested loudly. Looking to where the noise was I saw Alec struggling against a girl, a girl I knew well. What the hell was Bella Swan doing here in Boulder? Not only that but how was she able to hold onto a furious vampire? I grabbed Alec from behind hoping that whatever had upset his gift wouldn't stop working just yet and told Bella to shut her eyes and keep them closed. I didn't want her seeing what I was about to do. I twisted Alec's head until it came free and Peter handed me a lighter holding it gingerly between mangled fingers which had just started pulling themselves straight once more.

"I'll give you one thing Major, you know how to make an entrance!"

I didn't tell Bella to open her eyes until Alec was a pile of ashes then went to help her up as Peter went to the aid of another young man I hadn't noticed before, a Native American. What was he doing here? I hadn't seen him when we came in.

Putting my arm around Bella I helped her up,

"You can look now Bella"

She opened her eyes but didn't look round as I expected, alarmed. No, she gazed into my face and her hand touched my cheek,

"Are you OK? I thought we might not be in time."

I smiled at her, worried about me!

"How did you know where we were? How did you get here Bella?"

"It's too complicated for now and my hand really hurts".

I lifted her arm very carefully and I could see why, the fingers were bent backwards, obviously dislocated, and her knuckles were almost the size of my wrist.

"You need a hospital Bella."

She shook her head,

"No way, too complicated and if they find me they'll find Seth, he's in a lot of trouble as it is."

"Does Charlie know where you are?"

She shook her head and looked at her hand resting in the palm of mine.

"Can you put my fingers back?"

I started to shake my head but she smiled although I could see she was in terrible pain, feel it too.

"OK. Look the other way."

She did as I told her without argument again, and taking her pain into my body I pulled her fingers until they clicked back into place. I felt her body sag and knew she'd fainted so I scooped her up in my arms as Garrett came back in shaking his head,

"The bitch ran for it but I think she knows her brother is dead. What the hell happened in here?"

"We don't have time for a post-mortem now. The authorities will be here soon, let's go."

The young man I hadn't seen before called out

"Our car is a write off but we need to get it away, its rented in Bella's name."

"I'll deal with the car, you go with the others, find a motel to hole up and text me."

I nodded to Garrett who was probably the least hurt of us and pulled the young man with us back to the car we had left earlier.

"You drive Peter."

He held up still crushed fingers and the young man got behind the wheel.

"Do you have a driver's license kid?"

"Its Seth not kid and no I don't, but I drove us to Seattle and then here."

"Then go before those siren get any closer."

Seth started the car and drove away from the emergency vehicles we could hear approaching.

A few miles down the road he pulled in at a motel and held out his hand,

"I'll rent the room but I need some cash. I'll tell them my sisters been taken ill."

I didn't have a hand free but Peter shoved a handful of bills in his outstretched hand and sent him off keeping a wary eye out for trouble,

"Who the fuck is Seth?"

"No idea but he's Bella's friend and he came to help so I guess that makes him one of the good guys."

"Is she OK?"

"No, she needs pain relief, ice, and sleep."

"When Seth gets back I'll send him for pain killers and food and I'll get the ice. There's always an ice machine at these places."

Seth came back a few minutes later with a key smiling when Peter gave him more money and a short shopping list.

"Any problems kid you don't lead them to us OK? Here's my cellphone. The Major is on speed dial. Find somewhere nice and public and ring. Got it?"

"It's Seth not kid, and yeah I got it."

He ran off before Peter could answer him,

"Cheeky little fucker isn't he?"

Bella

When I opened my eyes I found the pain had eased considerably and I was laying in a bed, warm and comfortable, a cold compress on my injured hand. I tried to sit up but a cold hand on my shoulder kept me laying down.

"Wait Bella. Let yourself come to properly first."

I opened my eyes to see Jasper sitting beside me holding an ice pack on my hand.

"We did it, Seth and I. I really didn't think we would make it in time. She said we needed to move fast but I couldn't drive myself so Seth offered to help."

"I know. He's told us what happened Bella. You were very brave coming all this way on the word of a stranger."

"I couldn't affords to ignore her, what if I had? You might have been dead now. You and your friends."

I pulled myself up on his arm looking around,

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy from the bus. I saw him in the storage room, the guy who warned me about the attack. He was there."

I heard a chuckle and the same guy walked out of the shadows to bow with a flourish,

"That would be me Bella. Garrett at your service...again it seems."

"You're a friend of Jaspers?"

"Kind of, we have mutual friends. Not terribly well housebroken but I guess that can't be helped."

He was pushed aside by another man, the one who was on the floor behind the young man who had been attacking Jasper when we came in.

"Listen you, if I want a press officer I'll employ my own, now get out of the way and let me see this superwoman."

He looked me up and down without saying anything at first then shrugged,

"You don't look much like an Amazon so do you have a secret weapon you're keeping from us?"

I shook my head warily, this must be Charlotte's mate, or was that ex mate? I couldn't remember.

"Well I guess you'll do but you could have arrived a little earlier in the game, Alec almost took my fucking hands off."

"I'm sorry. We came as quickly as we could."

He nodded pursing his lips,

"I guess so. So you're Bella. I guess it pays to stay on your good side."

"Then you stand no chance Peter, You may as well throw yourself under an express train now and get it over with. Put us all out of our misery."

"Fuck you Garrett, who would you have to bitch about if I weren't here?"

"Oh I think I'd learn to live with the absence."

I could see they were really the best of friends so I closed my eyes again and sank back onto the mattress only to remember Seth,

"Where's Seth? He didn't get hurt did he? It's all my fault if he did."

"Actually Bella its my own fault for offering to come but I'm fine. At least until we get back, then it might be a whole other story."

I remembered we had stolen away in the night and groaned,

"Charlie is going to throw a fit, note or no note, and Harry..."

"I think it might be a little more serious than that Bella."

I looked at Jasper who was watching Seth,

"She doesn't know does she?"

Seth shook his head,

"Nope but she saw one at least so I guess she's gonna find out eventually."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Caius

I knew things hadn't gone according to plan when Aro came bursting into my study, flinging the door shut with a loud bang and making the hinges creak.

"You idiot. We've lost one of our best gifts because of your little scheme. I just had Jane on the phone. Alec is dead and she's on the run, making for the airport as quickly as possible. For your information The Major, Peter Whitlock, Garrett, and two humans we don't know although I assume one to be this human girl Bella are all on the loose again and probably very angry with us."

"That's a shame Aro. I really expected my plan to work."

"I'm sure you did, but it didn't and now we have to manage the fall out. What if Peter Whitlock accuses you of engineering not only his separation from his mate but his death too? A gross violation of our laws."

"We silence him, permanently"

"What a good idea. How exactly? Your last idea didn't cover you in glory did it."

"How did they kill Alec? None of them are immune to his gift, they should all have been at his mercy."

"I have no idea but however they accomplished it we need to find out before they bring this secret weapon to the gates of the city and demand entrance and restitution Caius."

"I'll send my spies out to find out what happened.|"

"What about Alice Brandon or Darius?"

"I've never spoken to Alice Brandon and you know very well what Darius thinks of me, of all of us for that matter, he'd lie as a matter of routine."

"Well I hope your spies find out what happened because whoever bested Alec had better be here to take his place and soon."

Edward

Esme and I were sitting together watching the sun set over the mountains when there was a knock on our door. Esme jumped but then she was becoming very nervous of late although she couldn't or wouldn't tell me why. I went to the door and came back with our visitor, Aro Volturi. She got up to greet him but took my hand for reassurance which was a nice touch.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you both but I need some information. I wanted to ask you about the human girl, the one from Forks."

"Bella?"

"Yes Bella. Did you notice anything strange about her?"

"Apart from the fact she wasn't terrified of vampires? No. Why?"

"Did she have a friend? A particular one on the reservation in Forks?"

"You mean the Quileutes? Well her father was very good friends with them and I know Jake was sweet on her but she didn't feel anything for him."

"Jake?"

"Jacob Black. His father Billy is one of the tribal elders."

"So is he one of the pack?"

"Probably."

"Could you describe him to me please."

I did so and Aro started shaking his head,

"Then it wasn't Jacob Black, this boy was smaller"

"Who wasn't? Has something happened to Bella?"

Aro patted Esme's hand gently,

"No my dear, but she is in the company of a Native American boy and I wondered who he was. It may be necessary to ask you to return to Forks, to do a little espionage for me."

"Back to Forks?"

Esme was horrified at the idea, more of running into Carlisle than anything else.

"I'm afraid so. There was an unfortunate incident a few days ago. A member of the guard was killed and I'd like to know how. Bella was there, at least according to a source who was also there. I want to know how Alec's gift was circumnavigated."

"Alec is dead?"

"Yes, shocking news isn't it?"

"I don't understand, what could Bella possibly have to do with Alec's death? She's a human with no special gift"

"As far as you are aware."

"I think we'd know if there were a human close to us with such power that she could defeat someone like Alec. Besides Bella Swan can hardly get from one room to another without tripping over."

"So, find her friend, the Quileute boy. I want that gift Edward and you and your beautiful mate are going to get it for me."

It wasn't a request but a command and we both understood that. So we were going back to Forks to spy on the Swans and the Quileutes. It wouldn't be difficult, Bella would have to go back to her father eventually and the Quileute tribe was small, one missing would be easy to spot if the mutterings weren't already going around the town. It would be a scandal, Bella Swan running off with a Quileute. I thought there were several possibilities, it wasn't Jake but it could be Quil Ataera, Embry, Paul, Brady, Jared, that was about it although I thought Paul and Jared were probably out of the picture if Jake was, they were older and too big to be Bella's companion.

The Volturi jet was put at our disposal and we left with strict instructions from Aro that we were to report to him and only him. While I was intrigued by Bella's little trip and her sidekick Esme was more worried about Carlisle finding out we were back.

"Esme what can he do? We have Aro's protection remember."

"You seem to forget that Aro and Carlisle are long time friends. That might make a difference."

"He may not even know. We don't know where he is, maybe back in Boston."

"I hope you are right Edward because I don't think I could face him."

"Why? Feeling guilty? Its not our fault that we discovered we were intended for each other. That just happens, we have no control over it."

"What if he asks how long it's been going on?"

"Then tell him, it overtook us suddenly. Esme please relax. It wont take long to find out who Bella's companion was and then we can return to the safety of Volterra."

She nodded but remained tense the whole flight and for all my reassurances I didn't feel quite so comfortable myself, after all we had deceived Carlisle for a long time and I had no idea how he might react to that piece of news.

When we landed we found a car ready waiting for us along with a message from Aro

"Tell Esme not to worry, Carlisle is ignorant of your return and is visiting Eleazer in Denali."

"See, Carlisle doesn't even know we are back."

She smiled and relaxed a little as we drove the familiar roads back to Forks. The house looked deserted and almost sad but with the lights on and the furniture uncovered it soon looked homely enough.

"I'm going to drive into town see if I can get any information. I might hear some news listening to peoples thoughts."

Esme nodded and looked around warily,

"You wont be long will you Edward? I don't like the thought of being here alone."

I laughed and kissed her before turning in the direction of town. I would cruise the streets slowly and listen in for any mention, any thoughts about Bella. The police station might be my best bet so I drove there first and parked up just close enough so I could hear what those inside were thinking. Most of it was mundane police business but then I caught a stray thought from one of the deputies,

"I hope Bella gets back soon or Charlie's going to blow a gasket and none if us will get any leave this holiday."

So Bella wasn't back yet, that was a start. I stayed there another hour but there was an accident on the Port Angeles road and everyone's thoughts revolved around that so I drove towards the reservation, staying just this side of the treaty line. The wolf pack was out, I could hear their thoughts and it was like listening to a swarm of angry bees. It stunned me to discover that Bella's companion was none other than Seth Clearwater, but he was only a boy, what was he doing with her? Concentrating carefully I managed to put together a pretty good picture of what had happened, or at least a part of it, the part they knew. Jake and Bella had fallen out but the Swans were spending Christmas on the res. Bella had gone missing in the night with Seth and no one knew where. Then Charlie found a note from Bella telling him she had something to do but not to worry she'd be back soon. I knew from Aro her "something" had been the rescue of Jasper and his friends but why take Seth? Unless he was the gifted one but I'd never heard of a gifted wolf, they were either man or wolf, nothing else.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Caius

Things were going to hell and I needed a way to get my hands on The Major and his pestilential friends before it blew up in my face. I went along to Marcus room to find him sulking,

"Aro taken your pet away brother?

Marcus looked up from his book to gaze placidly at me which always put me in a bad mood,

"I'm sorry Caius? I rather thought it was you who were in the bad mood. I understand your latest plan ended in a fiasco resulting in the death of Jane's brother. Not a good outcome was it?"

"All right, I suppose I asked for that. I wanted to run something by you.

"Really? This should be good, go ahead."

"I need to get my hands on one of The Majors friend or one of his mates. I want him Marcus.

"I think you've made that perfectly clear Caius. I don't think you are left with many options though do you?"

"Well, I was wondering if perhaps they might try to save Charlotte if she were in danger."

Marcus burst out laughing at this and I waited impatiently for his mirth to subside.

"Caius I've heard of clutching at straws but this really is stretching. I thought she was the one who tried to lure The Major to Mexico in the first place?"

"She was but she doesn't know I was involved besides she and Peter Whitlock argued over The Major, he3s not her favourite person and you know what they say about a woman scorned."

"Yes I do, be very careful she doesn't set her sights on you. What on earth makes you think Peter or any of the others would attempt to help her after what she did?"

"It was just an idle thought. I might have her watched again though. See if she tries anything on her own.

"You know where she is?

"Of course, I like to know where all the players in the game are, you never know when the information might come in useful. Well thank you for your objectivity.

"Always a pleasure brother, I haven't been so amused in a very long time."

He was still chuckling as I closed the door on him but the thing that annoyed the most was that he was right. That didn't mean she might not try something by herself that I could use to my own ends.

Charlotte

I drove away furious with Garrett and The Major but even more so with Alice who was supposed to be my friend! Well, I couldn't see a way to pay back the guys for their rudeness and arrogant behaviour, not that I should have expected any different from my sire, but it didn't mean that I couldn't get my revenge on Alice Brandon. It would be difficult but not impossible so long as my other friend Maisie were still around and willing to help. IT meant a long drive but I had nothing else to do and no one waiting for my return so I gassed up the car and drove straight through to Terrell, Texas hoping Maisie hadn't moved. I doubted it because her home was perfect for a vampire living among the humans, close to Thrillvania, a great place to hunt with all the tourists expecting to be scared but not to meet a real vampire and become dinner! As I drove I wondered about the human girl Bella Swan who seemed very attached to The Major. Her turn would come I promised myself but for now I had smaller fish to fry, let The Major and his precious friends save Peter or not, I would get my revenge for the loss of my mate, one way or another!

I heaved a sigh of relief when Maisie greeted me at her door. The house looked just the same as always, as if it were a part of the theme park it was so close too. Tourists often took pictures of her place and the odd one or two asked for a guided tour of the place which was as thrilling inside as out with cobwebs, scuttling tarantulas and scorpions and dark rooms filled with torture equipment and an empty coffin in the basement full of earth from Transylvania purportedly. Sometimes the visitors escaped to visit the park, sometimes they were never seen again but who would suspect the poor young girl who lived here all alone and dressed like she came from another century all in black lace and taffeta.

"Charlotte its been years! Are you on your own?"

She peered over my shoulder looking for Peter but of course he wasn't there.

"Yes Maisie that's why I'm here in fact. I need your help"

She put an arm around me and drew me in throwing huge bolts on the inside of the door and leading me through to the one room she actually lived in and was never seen by anyone else. Inside it was very hi tech with a huge plasma TV, an expensive sound system and rows upon rows of books.

"Sit down and tell me what's happened Charlotte."

I explained how The Major had come between Peter and myself and he had left me to go adventuring with his sire. She knew my history so I didn't have to explain too much.

"Oh Charlotte you poor thing and you want me to help you get revenge on The Major?"

She sounded a little hesitant, his reputation had that effect on most people.

"Actually no, I thought I'd wait a while to make Peter and his precious Major pay. No, its someone I thought was a friend and betrayed me."

"Some friend! Do I know this person?"

"I'm not sure, its Alice Brandon."

"Oh the witch woman yes I know of her but its the first time I've heard of her doing serious mischief. She usually amuses herself by manipulating the humans around her, especially the men, this is a new departure! Maybe she has the hots for Peter herself."

I laughed at that,

"They hate each other Maisie, it certainly isn't that. Anyway I don't care why she did it I just want revenge."

"I'm all ears Char, what do you want me to do?"

Alice

Did Charlotte really think I wouldn't keep an eye out for repercussions after I warned Bella Swan of what was happening? I gave Charlotte an opportunity to confess all but she decided not to take it and now she thought I owed her? The woman was seriously mentally challenged! I hadn't known she was friends with Maisie who could have been a problem if I wasn't watching out but as it was I had plenty of time to make my escape before her friends came calling. Now they did give me the creeps! They were impossible to see, invisibility was a useful gift, and they weren't averse to a little violence and abuse. I wondered what she had planned for me, at the least I would lose my house, car, and probably my entire wardrobe which might sound petty to an outsider but they were my most precious possessions. I had heard of Maisie's friends actually killing on occasion but I doubted she'd go to that extreme under the circumstances but there was a small chance that she might give my location to Aro Volturi which would be awkward. I had promised to stay up North and do some watching of my own for him so a trip to Boston might be the best idea for now and the sooner the better. Sorry Charlotte, better luck next time.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

By the next day I felt much better but then started worrying about Charlie, what would he do when I returned? Poor Seth too, he was going to be in terrible trouble when he got back, would he be accepted back into the tribe or even the pack should he start to phase? I wondered if there was anything I could do but if there was it eluded me for now. I already knew about the wolf pack before the guys told me about the Quileute legend of the Cold Ones and the Spirit Warriors. The Quileute men, young men anyway, turned into wolves when the vampires were close by to protect the tribe from the Cold Ones. So Jake was a wolf, the one I'd seen peering in my bedroom window at the Clearwaters, the one I sent Charlie out to shoot. No wonder Harry was so keen to accompany him. That was why all the hostility between the Quileutes and the Cullens although they'd made and stuck to a treaty with the tribe a long time ago.

I was introduced properly to Garrett and Peter and I liked them immediately, their easy camaraderie, the way they both looked to Jasper for guidance although they were as capable as he was. They looked after each other like brothers but were much more loyal. Talking of loyalty, Peter finally got the story of his mates treachery out of the other two and I could see how deeply it wounded him. My story of the strange messages from a woman I'd never heard of amused him a little despite his pain.

"So you came haring down here on the word of a complete stranger to save your vampire boyfriend from danger? Bella Swan you're crazier than I am and I didn't think that was possible. Did it not occur to you that it could be a trap?"

"Of course, but what if it wasn't? Could I live with myself if I didn't act and Jasper was killed? Besides he's not my boyfriend. We only had the one date and that was a little strange, at least the way it ended."

"So, are you trying to tell me that you and The Major don't fancy each other?"

I burned crimson and he cackled like a demented hen!

"See. You can't fool me Bella Swan. There's nothing you'd like more than to wake up with your head on the same pillow after a night of..."

"You even think about finishing that sentence Peter Whitlock and I will put you to sleep permanently."

Peter grinned like a naughty schoolboy at Jasper but he didn't finish the sentence, mind I almost liked the picture he had conjured up!

Jasper came to my side,

"How is your hand feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

"Shame you can't solve all that ails her so easily Major. I'm pretty sure she's got an itch that needs scratching."

As I blushed again Peter left the room pursued by Jasper while Garrett shook his head like a resigned father of two recalcitrant sons and came to sit beside me.

"I never thanked you properly for saving my life Garrett."

"Glad to have helped Bella. I just wished I'd done more."

"You couldn't. Not without putting yourself in danger."

"Well it looks like I did The Major a good deed. I can tell he likes you. The question is how do you feel about him?"

I didn't answer but I blushed again and he laughed,

"It's a good job you don't play poker Bella you'd be in serious debt by now. So you like him too. Have you told him so?"

I shook my head,

"No, I haven't had the time, besides why should he be interested in someone like me?"

"Why not? Do you have embarrassingly knobbly knees or halitosis?"

"No."

"Well you look acceptable to me and I know he likes you. If he had a tail it would be wagging like a puppy dog every time you talk to him."

I rolled my eyes, that was so corny but he just raised an eyebrow.

"Can I give you a small piece of advice, as a friend of his?"

"OK but don't expect me to act on it necessarily."

"Fair enough. He wont make the first move."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know how."

"He asked me to the dance."

"And look where that got him!.What I mean is that he's had no experience in the dating game. Being tied to Maria kinda stopped any opportunities on that score."

"He was in love with Maria?"

"I don't think so. Not really, but he had nothing to weigh his feelings against. The Major went to war when he was way too young to do so and Maria changed him before he could really experience life, love, and all that. Go slow by all means, ignore Peter, he just says those things to get a rise out of The Major, but show him how you feel."

Jasper and Peter came back soon after this so I didn't really have time to talk to Garrett further but I watched and saw Jasper glancing at me every few minutes as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. Peter didn't help with his sly little digs and I knew I had to go back to Forks soon. Seth had gone out to get some take away and was back soon after the others so while we ate I asked him if he'd spoken to his parents yet.

"I rang while I was out but don't worry I didn't tell them anything or where we were. They were less than amused...well I'm amazed couldn't hear my dad from here, he hit the roof. I'd let the tribe down running off with you, I should have persuaded you to stay on the res. You aren't capable of making rational decisions right now because of what happened in Mexico...oh yeah and I've got to speak to the elders when I get back, persuade them I can be trusted or I get the boot."

"They'd throw you out for running away to help me?"

"Not so much that as embarrassing the tribe and possibly telling you about the pack, although they can't prove that."

"I'll speak up for you and they can't prove anything if I don't say you told me."

"I'm not sure that would help but thanks for the offer Bella. I've been given to the end of the week to get back, with you, or he's gonna tell Charlie everything and then the police will be looking for us."

"Everything?"

"Well not about vampires and wolves, that would probably make Charlie mad at him but he might try to put the fault on you and that wouldn't be fair. I offered to go with you, you didn't ask me."

"Thanks Seth. Maybe we can find a way that both of us escape with our hides intact."

"Good idea Bella. You are coming back?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know you and Jasper have something going on, I just thought you might stay here with him."

So even Seth had seen it, were we that obvious?

"I have to go back or Charlie will send out the National Guard."

"True but that doesn't mean you have to stay, being a bit older does have its pluses. I'll probably be locked in a dark room and fed on stale bread and warm water for the next ten years."

Seth's expression made me laugh, he was a good friend and I hoped I could help him when we got back but first we had to get back!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Charlie

I was beginning to think that Seth's disappearance might have nothing to do with Bella's, he was way too young for her and her note hadn't mentioned him. Had she gone off with Jasper Whitlock? Was that why the Cullens disappeared? I'd tried to locate them but they seemed to vanish into thin air as if they never existed in the first place. Then I heard from one of the deputies that he'd seen Edward Cullen driving through town earlier. So they were back? I decided to take a ride out to the Cullen house and see of anyone was home. There were no lights on but I hammered on the front door anyway and to my surprise a worried looking Esme Cullen opened it.

"Chief Swan? Is there something wrong?"

"You could say that. Are you alone or are the rest of the family with you?"

"Just Edward and he's out on an errand at the moment, can I help?"

"Bella is missing, she went missing at Christmas and I wondered if you'd heard or seen anything. Maybe Jasper has. Could I speak to him perhaps?"

"I'm afraid I don't now where he is at the moment. You know he was only a foster child and they sometimes find they don't fit in with a family. Jasper preferred a family with a little more Southern flavour, he came from Texas you know."

"Really? Well do you have a number for his social worker?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't, Carlisle deals with all the paperwork and he's at a medical conference in Switzerland at the moment but when I speak to him I'll ask him to ring you with the details. Will that be all?"

"You seem a little jumpy Mrs Cullen, are you sure everything is OK?"

"Yes thank you Chief Swan, I miss my husband that's all."

I nodded my understanding of that.

"Well if you should hear anything"

"'Ill be sure to contact you."

I said goodbye and walked back to the cruiser but my cop antenna was going crazy, there was something frightening Mrs Cullen and I didn't believe for one moment that she knew nothing about Jaspers new family, it just didn't ring true but I could hardly come right out and accuse her of lying. Instead I called in to the station and asked Eddy to run a check on flights from Seattle and Portland to Switzerland in the past two months for a passenger called Carlisle Cullen.

"You mean Dr Cullen?"

"Yes Eddy, now get on with it".

I drove back to the station slowly, was Mrs Cullen's fear connected in any way with Bella's disappearance? She hadn't seemed very shocked to hear Bella was missing or was that just because she had problems of her own? I saw a car pass me going towards the Cullen house, so Edward was on his way back home, did he know anything? When I got back to the station I rang the Cullen house and this time I got Edward who didn't sound pleased when he realised who it was.

"Chief Swan, my mother says you visited earlier."

"Yes, I wanted to contact Jasper Whitlock but she didn't seem to know where he was."

"I understand she told you that my father Carlisle dealt with all the paperwork. I'm sorry but I can't be of any more help than my mother."

"Did she tell you that my daughter was missing?"

"She did mention it but I don't see what that has to do with us. We weren't anywhere near Forks when Bella went missing."

"I know that, I just wondered if maybe she'd been in contact with any of the family".

"No she hasn't, now I have to go, my mother is feeling unwell."

I put the phone down still feeling I wasn't hearing the truth then the door opened and Jenny the dispatcher came in with a mug of coffee and some home-made biscuits.

"Eddy asked me to chase up the flight data you wanted, he got called out to a D.U.I."

She handed me some sheets of faxes,

"I'm still waiting for three airlines to come back but it looks like he wasn't on any flights from here in the last few months. There are no Cullens on any flights from Seattle and Portland so far. Sorry Chief."

I nodded picking up the faxes to read through them as I ate my biscuits, so either he flew from another airport, he used one of the carriers we hadn't heard back from, or Edward and his mother were lying. My money was on the latter although I couldn't work out why. Had there been a family bust up? Was that why Esme and Edward were alone at the house? Was that why she didn't want me to speak to Carlisle personally? Too many unanswered questions but then I got a small breakthrough. Jenny stuck her head round the door,

"Chief its Harry Clearwater in the phone."

I nodded and picked up the extension in my office shutting the door for privacy,

"Harry?"

"We heard from Seth. He's with Bella and they ate both fine but he wouldn't tell me where. He said they'll be home soon. I think maybe he went to Mexico with her, still looking for answers maybe?"

I didn't think it was likely after the way Bella had shut me down when I told her I had my own doubts. I'd kept digging anyway but I wasn't getting much further.

"Thanks for telling me Harry. Lets hope he's telling the truth. I just want to know she's OK. She worries me after Renee and all that."

"Sure Charlie. If we hear any more I'll let you know right away."

Edward

I knew who the Quileute was and that Bella was still with him but it didn't explain Alec's death. Neither Bella or Seth Clearwater had the power to overcome his gift which meant someone else must be involved, but who? The Volturi didn't know but there was one person who might although getting him to talk to me was going to be hard. I approached the subject with Esme and she was horrified,

"You've done what Aro asked, we know it was Seth with Bella that's it. Let him send someone else to question them and find out who the gifted one is. No one had suggested a third party except you Edward, leave it. I don't want Carlisle to know we're in Forks and if you ring Eleazer he's going to find out."

"I'll ring him from the airport before our flight back to Italy, would that make you feel better?"

"I suppose so but why are you bothering Edward?"

"Esme, Carlisle doesn't scare me. Don't forget I'll know what he's going to do before he does it, I can read his mind, I can read everyone's mind, we are perfectly safe darling I promise. Now come, lets hunt and then we'll leave Forks and this time we wont come back."

"Don't underestimate Carlisle Edward, look what he did to our things before leaving. You may think you know him but he has a dark side, we all do, he just hides it better than most."

I kissed her and taking her hand guided her into the familiar forest to hunt, she was overestimating Carlisle but I knew better.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Jasper

To give Bella and I a little time before she had to leave Garrett and Peter took Seth out for the evening. I hesitated to ask their plans but I knew they would take care of the boy and I was looking forward to a few hours alone with her. When they left we sat in awkward silence for a few minutes then both started to talk at the same time, stopping together too.

"Ladies first."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad we met again. When you left I had this terrible feeling I would never see you again and that hurt."

Her words made my soul spark, Bella had wanted to see me again.

"I thought of you as we drove to Mexico Bella".

"I thought of you too, I even dreamed of you."

"Dreams? I thought vampires were things of nightmares not dreams."

"Well I know of one at least that gave me dreams. Jasper, what happened back at the storage facility? How did I hold on to Alec if he was so powerful?"

"That's something we've talked about but haven't been able to answer. You shouldn't have been able to hold him let alone stop his gift"

"Maybe it was Seth."

"No, Alice Brandon sent you to save us not Seth."

"But if she can see the future perhaps she saw he would come with me."

I shook my head,

"No I think it was you Bella but there's only one way to find out, take you to Alaska to meet Eleazer."

"Who is Eleazer?"

"A friend of Carlisle's, he has a gift of his own, he can tell if others have gifts. He used his gift in the service of the Volturi for some time before he met Carmen and left. I think we must go to see him."

"Why? Does it matter who saved you?"

"The first thing Jane will do is tell her masters what happened and believe me, Aro won't stop until he finds the gift that's more powerful than Alec's and hers. They were his ultimate weapons and now one is dead and the other not so all-powerful as he thought."

"You mean Aro and the Volturi will be looking for Seth and myself?"

"You mainly, but yes."

"I have to go home though. If I don't Charlie will start a search for me and whoever I'm with will be in terrible trouble."

"Then we have to go back to Forks first and tell your father the truth."

"You'd do that? Come back with me?"

I took her hands in mine and pulled her close,

"Bella, there are very few things I know in this world, but one of them is that I want to be with you."

"You're going to protect me from Charlie you mean."

I shook my head at her laughter and sighed, then pulling together all my resources I stumbled out my feelings.

"Yes, well I suppose so as well, but there's more than just that. Bella I'm really not very good at this so please just let me try. I feel for you. I feel I want to be close to you, that you are important to me, to my happiness."

I knew I was making a real mess of this so I stopped and waited for the further laughter I knew would accompany my words but instead there was a deathly silence and when I plucked up the courage to look into her face she looked stunned.

Bella

I wasn't sure I was hearing Jasper properly and when his voice faded out I didn't know how to respond, if I was right he was telling me that he wanted us to be more than just friends but I was terrified I might have got it wrong so I kept quiet hoping he might go on. When he looked up I knew he wasn't going to say anything more and from the look in his eyes he was as terrified as me. Well one of us needed to say what we were both too shy to utter so I took a deep breath,

"Jasper, will you come back and introduce yourself to Charlie as my boyfriend?"

"Do you think it will make him believe me any easier? I'd have thought that the idea of his only daughter going out with a vampire might make things worse not better".

This time I did laugh,

"I guess when you put it like that you have a point. OK then, I'd very much like to be your girlfriend, if that's OK with you."

Jasper

Those were words I never expected to hear from any girl, but especially one who knew what I really was. I couldn't answer her in words, I didn't know what to say so I just took her face between my hands and met her lips with my own, holding the kiss as long as dared before letting go and waiting for her response. When it came it filled me with warmth, she mirrored my action but her kiss was sweeter and she held it until her lungs were bursting.

"I'll take that as a yes shall I?"

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me close for another kiss and this time it came quicker and I felt her tongue flicker against my lips seeking entry. This was way more than I could ever have expected but I was happy to oblige tasting her scent as her tongue found its way into my mouth caressing my own and turning the warmth to a slow build up heading towards hot. We stayed like this for so long the others were back before we realised and for the first time I really wished I'd never met Peter and Garrett.

"So, about time you two. I take it we're off to Forks then."

Bella pulled back with an embarrassed grin,

"Why you?"

"Why not? I've waited years to see The Major get himself in an awkward position and there is no way I'm missing his first encounter with a possessive father, especially one who wears a badge and carries a gun. Its gonna be great. You want a front row seat too Garrett?"

I just groaned, Peter would make it much more difficult but there was no way I was going to throw him off now. Seth winked at Bella,

"I spoke to my dad so the Chief will know too. It sounds like we're all going back together."

Bella

I heard Garrett ringing to arrange the flight but I was so tired and my hand was throbbing again so Jasper pulled a cover from the motel bed and wrapping it round me pulled me into the chair and lay my head on his shoulder,

"Sleep Bella. You're going to need your wits about you when we reach Forks. In the meantime we'll think of a way to tell your father without getting shot!"

I looked over at Seth who had curled up on the bed and was already snoring softly.

"Do you think he'll phase because of your proximity?"

He looked at Peter who shrugged and then kissed the top of my head,

"He's pretty laid back so maybe not. But if he does we'll manage him, he's in no danger from us after all he did to help you."

"Hey, if he sprouts fur and fangs I'm not waiting to get my ass chewed Major. I'll ram my fist so far down his throat he'll think he's got piles!"

I tried to laugh but I was too tired so I just smiled and then drifted off leaving the pain behind and enjoying the feeling of being in Jasper's arms.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Charlie

I got a call from Bella the next day to say she was on her way home with friends and would explain everything when she got here

"Oh yes you will young lady make no mistake about that. I've been worried sick and I have to hear you are OK through Harry, how do you think that made me feel?"

"I'm really sorry Dad, I didn't mean to upset you but it's very difficult to explain over the phone."

"Who are these friends anyway?"

"Jasper and two of his friends, they will explain much better than I can."

"They'd better, just remind them I wear a badge and a gun."

"They already know that dad, please give them a chance"

"Oh I will, but it had better be a good story or they're all headed for the cells. Kidnapping is a serious offence."

"They didn't kidnap me, they weren't even in Forks."

"Lets just hope they can prove that to a judge then. You get yourself home now."

I rang Harry and he arranged to be at my place when I knew Bella would be home, he and I could handle the friends I was sure.

Carlisle

I knew we couldn't stay here permanently, Rose was upset by the girls attentions to Emmett even though she knew he didn't take any notice of them. I asked them where they wanted to go and we decided that Boston was a favourite with us all although explaining to colleagues that Esme had left me wasn't going to be easy. Then Eleazer got the call, he and I were sitting in his study talking about Edward's treachery which was about all I could think of even now. He picked up the phone and we both stiffened as we heard the familiar voice.

"Eleazer, its Edward. I know you must be aware what happened with Esme but I wanted to ask you something."

"Really Edward? I can't imagine there is anything we have to talk about. Do you have any idea what you've done to Carlisle, you and Esme between you?"

"I can guess and we are both sorry for causing him pain but it happened and we will all have to live with the consequences."

"Oh I'm sure you and Esme are suffering equally. What do you want Edward?"

"Aro gave me a task and I need your help."

We listened as Edward explained what had happened but before I could tell him to go to hell Carlisle shook his head so I carried on.

"So you want me to snoop on this girl and the Quileute who was with her and see if either of them has a gift that could have repelled Alec and Jane?"

"Please Eleazer. Aro was very insistent that we, I find out."

"Where are you Edward?"

"In Forks but we, I'm, not staying".

Carlisle scribbled on a pad and pushed it across the desk.

"Tell him to stay and you'll help."

"If I'm coming to Forks I'll need help to find the girl, you stay and I'll come to you. I'm doing this for Carlisle Edward not you or Esme."

"He may be suffering but he still loves Esme and we all know what might happen if you fail."

There was a long silence and I knew Edward wasn't happy about staying, he might suspect Carlisle was here but he wasn't man enough to ask.

"Very well but can you get here quickly Eleazer?"

"I'll be at Carlisle's tomorrow evening, its the quickest I can do."

When I put the phone down I waited for Carlisle to explain,

"I agree that Esme may be in danger if they don't find answers for Aro but I don't see why Bella should suffer."

"You think its Bella then?"

"I don't know but I don't want to take the chance, besides I want to see Esme once more. There are things I should have said and didn't."

"So you're coming with me? And do I tell them who has the gift?"

"If its Bella I'd rather you didn't because you know what Aro's next move will be."

"What I don't understand is what happened to cause Aro to wonder."

"We'll find that out too no doubt."

"Very well Carlisle, if you're sure. Are you going to tell Rose and Emmett?"

"Yes, there have been too many secrets in the family and that's what caused the problems in the first place."

Rose

We knew something was going on by Carlisle's expression and when he told us he'd heard from Edward and was going back to Forks with Eleazer we told him we were going too.

"After what Edward and Esme did to you we want to show we're on your side. I'd like to tell Edward exactly what we think of him."

I hugged Carlisle and Emmett nodded.

"Thank you, both of you. I know I did something right or you two would be gone as well. We're leaving soon. I want to get there before they're expecting Eleazer just in case Edward gets nervous and decides to run for it back to Italy."

"That's where they're hiding out?"

"Its my guess yes, Aro wants Edward to find out about Bella and her friend so he must have been close enough to do it and he wasn't in Forks so that puts him in Aro's backyard."

Carmen and the girls wanted to come to but to our relief Eleazer put them off. He didn't want them anywhere near possible Volturi action and I didn't want them anywhere near Emmett so we were all happy except the three sisters. Sometimes I thought they had the morals of alley cats but that was maligning the poor felines, Tanya and her sisters were much much worse than that!

Eleazer

We flew down to Seattle and hired a car which Emmett drove while Carlisle and I sat in the back working out how to approach them.

"If you go in first Eleazer, we'll follow behind. Edward will know we're with you anyway so there's no point in trying to hide the fact. I want to talk to Esme so perhaps Rose you could accompany me. She might feel less threatened if you are with me."

"Then she'd be wrong wouldn't she?"

"Thank you Rose but I don't want to fight with Esme, just talk."

"Right Emmett you stay with me then and watch Edward. I never trusted him and he's as timid as a mouse if he thinks he's outnumbered. I'd like to see this human girl, I admit I'm curious myself now about this gift they seem to think she might have. Its been centuries since I read a gift as powerful as the twins and to find one even more powerful would be very exciting."

I looked at Carlisle's face and nodded

"I know Carlisle, If I find that Bella is indeed powerfully gifted and Edward is there he will read my thoughts so I guess it would be better if we were able to see her afterwards. He doesn't know how my own gift works so I could certainly tell him I need to be alone to do my reading".

"Make sure its after we see Edward and tell him you'll report by phone or he'll find a way to read your mind and if it is Bella it will put her in serious danger."

"It's a shame she isn't with Jasper, he'd look after her. I think they would have made a good couple. Or do you think they will be with her? If they do won't they have to tell Charlie the truth? If they do that he'll be in serious danger too."

"Rose, he might have no choice. I doubt Jasper would leave Bella come home alone and if you are right about their relationship then he'll be forced to tell Charlie everything. It's a real mess and I'm just hoping we can keep Bella out of the Volturi's clutches although I know it wont be easy."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Seth

We flew back overnight, Bella and I sleeping on the way, both nervous because we were well aware of the tough questioning that lay ahead. I wasn't so bothered for myself, after all if they cast me out I'd just go to my mother's tribe, they hated Harry so I'd be welcomed with open arms. It was Bella I felt sorry for, telling her dad the truth was going to be really difficult even with Jasper by her side. I couldn't think how Charlie would take to being told he was surrounded by vampires and wolves after living among them in ignorance all these years. Would he be more upset by the fact his friends were hiding a wolf pack in their midst or the fact that Dr Cullen was in fact a blood drinker?

She did of course have one big thing in her favour, Jasper by her side. I'd seen the look he gave her once before, between Emily and Sam, pure love and devotion and I knew they were destined to be together although I'd never say anything, it just wouldn't sound right coming from a young guy like me. No one ever noticed how I seemed to know how people were going to react to each other and I wondered if I had a little of the medicine man in me. I'd looked up our family tree, working harder on that than school work which brought problems of its own but I had discovered that on my mother's side were a long line of medicine men and prophets, some with only minor gifts but others who had been impressive enough to guide the tribe over the past generations.

Once we landed Peter and Garrett rented one car so they could follow Jasper, Bella and I in the other. They were wary of the wolves but I didn't think they'd be looking for us to come home, they knew we would be back soon. No, if there were any Cullens in Forks they'd be busy watching them and if they'd all gone then the pack would disband until new danger threatened.

"When we get to my place you could stay in the car if you like Seth, Charlie's going to be really angry with you for helping me get away."

I shook my head,

"I'll take it Bella. I'm not hiding from him or I'll have to keep doing so."

"OK but don't say anything unless you have to, let me do the talking."

Jasper took her hand as he drove

"I think it might be better if I did the talking, he can take his anger out on me that way."

"I wish we could just keep driving, it would be so much less complicated."

"Me too but we both know Charlie wouldn't stop until he found you. Don't worry though Bella, I won't leave you unless you send me away. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, it was rather embarrassing sitting here with two love birds in the front but it wasn't easy to drop off when I was keen to get the confrontation with Charlie over.

Peter

We followed The Major but I already had a bad feeling about this so Garrett called him with a warning and we pulled up well short of the house. Everything was very quiet but my radar was going crazy.

"Take the rear, Bella and I will use the front, she's got a key if there's no answer. Any idea what's going on Peter?"

I shook my head,

"Nothing now. I think it's too late, whatever was going down already happened."

Garrett and I made our way to the rear of the house and found the first body out in the yard. It was an older man with long grey hair and by the look of him a Quileute. The back door was open and Garrett went through first while I watched his back. Inside the house there was evidence of a struggle with furniture knocked over and a few blood splatters but no sign of Bella's dad. As she and Jasper came in through the front door I signalled to him and he took her straight through to the sitting room while we checked upstairs. Just inside one of the bedrooms we found the second body and from the way he was dressed this must be Bella's father. He had a gun in his outstretched hand and wore a police uniform. His head had been wrenched back and there were bite marks in his neck where he'd been drained.

I sent Garrett down to sit with Bella while The Major came upstairs to identify Charlie Swan.

"Don't say anything to Bella yet."

He nodded as he went downstairs, three at a time and The Major was back almost immediately. I told him about the body outside and then pointed to the other one

"I think its Bella's father, he's been drained."

He walked in and squatted down over the body then turned the head to look at the face,

"It's not him. This is one of the deputies."

We both heard a car pull up and Garrett tell Bella to stay down and keep quiet. There was the sound of footsteps walking quickly then the front door was pushed open.

"Harry? Eddy?"

The Major got to the top of the stairs as I heard Bella's voice,

"Dad? Thank God. I thought something had happened to you."

"Bella? What's going on?, Where's Harry? He was supposed to meet me here, then I got a call from Eddy to say he was at my place and it looked like someone was sneaking around. I waited for more information but when I didn't hear back I drove straight over."

He heard me come down the stairs and turned, his hand on his gun, not that it would have stopped me if I'd been one of the vampires who'd been waiting for him.

"Chief, Harry's dead. His body is outside, he was trying to run for it but he wasn't fast enough."

"And Eddy?"

"His body is up here. They thought he was you. I think he got a couple of shots off, not that it will have done him any good."

Charlie went to pull his radio out but Bella stopped him.

"Don't dad. Not until you know what's going on. They think you're dead but if they find out they got the wrong man they'll come back"

"And they wont make a mistake the next time."

Charlie spun round at Peters voice but again Bella spoke grabbing his hand as he went for his gun

"Its OK Dad this is Peter, one of Jaspers friends, they're the good guys"

"Which makes a change for us I guess Garrett."

"Charlie can we talk? You need to understand what's happening."

Seth joined us then and I could see from his face that he'd been crying, stupidly I hadn't given a thought to the fact it was his father laying outside in the yard. Bella noticed him at the same time and ran to him, putting her arms around him and comforting him as best she could under the circumstances.


	46. Chapter 46

**I bet you guessed what's coming after all the posts. I'm away again for a week but I promise to post as often as I can and I'll give you a couple more chapters today with luck. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Six

Charlie

I hadn't the faintest idea what was going on but I hadn't expected to find two bodies in my house, not two friends nor two dangerous looking guys with Bella, Seth, and Jasper, but they seemed to understand what had happened so I decided to listen to them before taking any action, especially as they seemed to think the danger was over, for now. We went into the kitchen and the one called Peter shut the door after putting a tea towel over Harry's face. Bella sat beside me at the table while Peter and his friend who was introduced as Garrett stood leaning against the wall. Jasper and Seth sat opposite.

"Right, you have five minutes then I'm ringing this in, so it had better be good."

Jasper started talking and Bella backed up everything he said and as he mentioned the Quileutes Seth also nodded. I couldn't believe my ears, vampires, wolves that turned into men, men I knew, Carlisle a doctor who was also a vampire, it was crazy, all of it, but after seeing Eddy's body for myself I could see it hadn't been a man who killed him, not a human one anyway.

"Why though? Why kill Harry and try to kill me?"

"I think they were hoping Bella might be here. Its my guess that Aro suspects Bella is the gifted one and he wants her in Italy."

"Wouldn't he have done better using me as a hostage?"

"That's the way you'd think Charlie but Aro has a very fucked up way of thinking. He's shown he'll kill to get her, who else can he target? Does she have anyone else they could use for leverage?"

He looked at Bella and they both shook their heads,

"No, mum was the only other person in the family. Everyone else is dead"

"There's always someone you can threaten Bella, friends, lovers, someone"

Bella looked at Jasper,

"Could Aro hurt you?"

"I have no one Bella, only you"

"What the fuck are we then? Chopped liver?"

"You know what I mean Peter. Anyway maybe Aro doesn't know the guard killed Charlie, maybe that was an accident. After all he wouldn't send Jane, she's too precious now."

"You think they're still around? They didn't find Bella here and they're waiting around?"

Garrett

I was keeping an eye out and saw figures appear in the yard, four of them in black cloaks,

"Peter, bogies out back, four of them"

Peter nodded and went to the back door ready to open it when Bella spoke

"No, this time its my show. If I have this great gift then let me try it out"

"Too dangerous Bella"

She turned to Jasper and winked,

"Well, lets see shall we"

She nodded at Peter and after a half nod from The Major he opened the door and the figures froze. I soon named the enemy, Felix, Demetri, Conrad, and Suzanne. Nothing there too scary in the way of gifts, just hard-nosed fighters. Seeing Bella in the doorway Demetri and Felix approached,

"Aro wants you"

"Oh I bet he does but he's not getting me. Who killed the men here?"

Eyes flickered to Conrad and Bella smiled.

"Want to try your luck on me next?"

Felix was wary, too long in the tooth to act without thinking it through but Conrad leapt forward only to be stopped by The Major but as they fell to the ground Conrad got his teeth into The Majors shoulder and as he hissed in pain Bella's eyes licked on Conrad and he literally exploded. One moment he was struggling with his opponent and the next he flew apart. Peter and I looked at each other and smiled,

"Now that's what I call a gift, way to go Bella".

She sagged against the door frame her eyes closed and I grabbed her before Charlie got to her and helped her inside to a chair while The Major and Peter stayed to talk to our "guests"

"Now you see this time you don't have the upper hand so I see it this way. You can join your friend, which might be a little difficult cos he's spread all over the fucking place or you can go back to your rat hole and tell the Chief Rodent that this is one gift he can't afford. Is that about right Major?"

"I think so Peter, well put, but its your decision Demetri."

"I command this group Major Whitlock"

"Sorry Felix, then its your decision and I'm waiting."

"You know killing her dad was a really bad fucking idea. She has one hell of a temper".

There was a silence then I heard footsteps moving away and breathed more easily because Bella didn't look in any fit state to repeat her earlier performance. We could beat the others but it was always better if they went of their own free will. Besides Aro would be incandescent with rage if he lost more of the guard to this human girl. Which was another thing, I wasn't sure The Major had quite decided yet but she couldn't remain human, it was far too dangerous, especially looking at her now.

Charlie

I watched and listened as Bella's friends discussed their next move but I was more concerned with my own. My daughter was in terrible danger and while I understood that these three men were prepared to do whatever it took to keep her safe it was still my job as her father. Jasper looked at me as if he could read my mind.

"I know you want to help Chief Swan and I understand why but you'd just be a burden to us. You, like Bella, are too vulnerable."

"And you three think you can keep her safe? What makes you so sure of that if this Aro has the best gifts?"

Peter took my arm and pulled me to one side

"Now Charlie, I know you don't mean to be insulting but I should tell you that you are in the company of the three best fighters in our world."

"Really? And who told you that?"

"Well lets see, do you want the full list or just a few? Besides you can hardly ask for recommendations now can you? Look, you can stop a human with a bullet, a knife, a bomb, even your hands, but how are you going to kill a vampire? We're stronger, faster, and virtually indestructible".

"No weapons work on you?"

"Well you could probably slow one down if you blew him up but he'd only put himself together again given a little time. If you really want to destroy one of us you need something like a flame-thrower, you got one of them handy?"

I shook my head,

"It's not standard issue for a cop."

"Then I rest my case."

I turned to where Jasper knelt beside Bella his arm around her shoulders, her head on his shoulder and I knew Peter was right, they would look after her.

"Is that what happened to Renee? A vampire attack?"

"Yeah, our sire, a real bad bitch called Maria."

"Your sire? She made you vampires?"

"Well, she turned The Major, Jasper that is. He turned me."

"What about Garrett?"

"No idea, he's been one longer than us and I never bothered to ask him who changed him."

"Do you think Bella will have to become a vampire to keep her safe?"

"You only have to look at her Charlie. She used her gift and it almost killed her, I don't think she has the energy to use it again as a human, as a vampire she'll be strong enough to master it. At the moment she can't control it, if she sees The Major in danger she'll protect him instinctively, it's what mates do."

"Mates?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognise how much those two mean to each other."

Looking at them again I had to admit I did.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

Even breathing was difficult I was so tired and I knew Jasper was worried about me so I tried to hide how drained I was but I may as well have not bothered, he knew.

"Bella, your gift will kill you as a human. You have to stop it".

"How Jasper? I can't see you harmed, I have no control over my emotions. Change me"

"You don't know what you are asking. To leave your human life behind, to become a being living on blood and struggling against the natural urge to kill humans for food. Its not easy Bella, I struggle daily and Garrett and Peter haven't even tried."

"I can do it Jasper, I know I can. Besides it means I can be with you without torturing you. Of course if you have someone else I'll understand."

He kissed me again,

"There is no one else Bella, only you. Its just, I never met anyone who wanted to be bitten by a vampire."

"Only by you, not just any vampire. Is it difficult? Becoming a vampire I mean."

"No, just extremely unpleasant and painful. It takes about three days for the venom from the bite to destroy your human cells and during that time you wish you'd begged to be killed."

"Three days? And then?"

"It varies but usually after you wake up you are extremely dangerous, faster, more thirsty and violent than anyone around you."

"How long does that last?"

"It varies again, some newborns get control of themselves within months, others take several years and in extreme cases they never do but that's the responsibility of the sire. If your newborn doesn't gain control then its down to you to dispose of them."

"Kill them?"

"Yes or you forfeit your own life too. For breaking our most sacred law, keep the humans ignorant of our existence."

"So you're already in danger in any case, for telling me and Charlie. Is he condemned to death too?"

"If the Volturi finds out he has the knowledge then yes."

"Change me Jasper please, then I can help you in your fight against the Volturi."

"Fight? You can't fight the Volturi Bella, not and expect to live."

"With my gift you could, we could at least be safe from their reprisals. My gift wont disappear will it?"

"No, if anything it will become stronger but you don't want to set yourself up as an enemy of the Volturi Bella, its not a wise move."

"I want to keep you safe, all of you and I want revenge for my mother and all the other humans that Maria had killed or changed to become fighters for her army."

"Maria is a very dangerous adversary and she may have the backing of the Volturi so you'd be declaring war on the best or worst in our world."

"Well we'll just have to be better or worse, whatever it takes. Will you change me or not?"

"If its what you want but I am biased. I want you beside me Bella for all eternity and by changing you I can achieve that. You have to be certain its what you want too. I love you Bella Swan."

I took a few seconds to compose myself after hearing that then touching his cheek with my uninjured hand I whispered,

"I love you too Jasper and yes I am sure."

He pulled me close and I could feel his mixture of joy and pride as I was sure he could feel mine.

"You better speak to your father before we make any plans."

Charlie

Jasper and Bella came over to where I stood with Peter while Garrett and Seth wrapped his fathers body in a tarpaulin and stowed it in the back of the car to take back to the res.

"Dad, you've seen what's going on and I've asked Jasper to change me. I can't go on as I am and I want, no need, to be with him. I want revenge for mum, Harry, and Eddy and its the only way to get it, please don't be angry with him, it is my idea."

I sighed and put an arm around her while she still held Jaspers hand tightly as if afraid I might try to pull her away and run for it.

"I guess I understand Bella but what about me? How do I explain what happened here? If I tell the truth I'm gonna get laughed right into the asylum, besides Peter already told me that I'm in danger too. You're all I have Bella, the only good thing I ever did."

I could see she was apprehensive but I thought the others knew where I was going with this. Peter nodded his approval and Jasper looked at me speculatively,

"You think its the right thing to do Charlie? You have a life, a job, friends in your world. Are you really ready to leave it all behind?"

"For my daughters safety? Yes Jasper I am. I don't have any intentions of leaving her again so either you take me too or we have a problem."

"You know something Charlie, I'm beginning to like you and if you can fight too we'll make a good team. I'd change you myself if you like but I have to tell you it can be dangerous. Not many vampires have the strength to bite a human and not continue to drink the blood draining and killing him or her. I've done it before or you could ask The Major, he's probably your best bet."

"So what about it Jasper? If you could do it for Bella without killing her what about me? Or would you recommend Peter?"

"I can do it Charlie, its hard but I can if Bella is happy with the idea but Peter is stronger than he makes out. You'd be perfectly safe with him."

"Well thank you kindly Major for that glowing recommendation. I'll be sure to remember it next time you start bitching about my abilities."

I looked at Bella, she had pulled away from me slightly so she could look into my face,

"You'd do that to stay with me dad?"

"Id have died to keep you safe as a human and despite the fact you have other protectors I'd still like to be there to help out, besides I wont lose you again Bells."

"Well I think we need to get this show on the road folks before the Volturi come back."

Jasper nodded to Garrett who had come back in.

"Seth's going to take his fathers body back to the Res and I think you should go with him, make sure they understand who did this. I'll follow you to the treaty line then come back. When you're finished there give me a call and I'll meet you at the line again just in case the guards are still around."

Bella

I watched Charlie and Seth drive away, I'd spoken to Seth again and thanked him for everything. He seemed to think that with his dads death his own transgressions would be forgotten. I just hoped he was right, he didn't deserve any more aggravation. Once they were out of sight Jasper and I went back inside with Peter to wait for their return hoping it wouldn't be to long. Peter was edgy as it was and Jasper didn't seem happy with that although Peter couldn't be specific about the feelings he had just that,

"Something big is coming and its not good fucking news."

He watched out back while Jasper watched from the sitting room window as I lay on the couch once more, still feeling very tired but too nervous to close my eyes and sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Jasper

When the trouble came it wasn't what I expected. There was a knock on the door and I opened it warily while Peter went round the house to the back of our visitors. Standing on the porch was Eleazer and sitting in their car watching were Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. Rose opened her door but Eleazer shook his head and she shut it again.

"I'm sorry to call this late but when we saw your lights on it was too good an opportunity to miss. You know Edward and Esme are in Forks?"

I shook my head,

"Why?"

"They've been sent to find out whose gift killed Alex and stopped Jane's gift from working. Edward rang me, he wanted me to test Bella if you came back to Forks. Aro is most eager to have the gifted one, whoever it is."

Eleazer was gazing at Bella who had come up behind me, concentrating hard on her.

He stepped to the side and held out his hand,

"You must be Bella, the girl who has so many men wondering. I'm Eleazer, a friend of Carlisle's."

It was gratifying to see Bella look at me for guidance before taking his hand at my nod of acquiescence.

"I'm afraid it isn't a good time for visitors, things are rather awkward."

Eleazer looked at me,

"I smell blood, what's happened Jasper?"

"Murder, the Volturi killed Harry Clearwater and one of the deputies, thinking it was Bella's father. They came back to get Bella but we saw them off."

"Yeah too many fucking suspicious characters around here tonight."

Eleazer who had sensed Peter behind him turned, both hands in the air.

"We aren't here to kill anyone, just to give Bella warning but we were too late."

"How fucking convenient for you. I guess you're gonna tell us Bella is gifted?"

We all looked at Eleazer who paused and then nodded.

"Jasper I know we are strangers but I think I should tell you two things. It's easy to see that Bella should be at your side and that she feels it too but you have to act and quickly because if Aro finds out she is gifted, and he will, although not from me, he will move heaven and earth to obtain her for the guard. That's why I wouldn't let Rose come in, she would know Bella is here and she would hear what I have to say, all things that Edward would hear in her thoughts. The only way to keep her safe would be to change her, if you don't then she will be dead long before Aro reaches her. Bella's gift is far too strong for her human body to control and her love for you will mean it will show itself if you are in danger therefore her love for you could quite literally be the death of her. Bella I need to tell you something too, your gift is the most powerful I have ever come across, it makes Alec and Jane seem like children in relation. When you become a vampire, which you must to survive, let your instincts guide you, don't try to harness your gift in the normal way because it is just too strong and may turn in on you, your natural instincts will work for you and if you do this there is no one in our world who can stand against you or harm you or anyone you love. Now we should go, Edward doesn't know we are already here and I think Carlisle has a few things he wishes to discuss with Esme and his son. Take care and remember, follow your instinct."

When he left Peter shut the door and joined us in the sitting room,

"Well I thought Gypsy Rose Lee was dead but apparently not. Did you believe all that Beware the Ides of March crap?"

"I didn't know you were into Shakespeare Peter."

"Hey Major, who the fuck is he? I read it in a fortune cookie, threw the shit away but the fortune was good. You didn't answer my question by the way."

"Its only what we already decided. If we're taking the Volturi on we need all the help we can get. As soon as Charlie gets back we go."

"Where exactly? I only ask because I doubt any motel or hotel would be too keen on a couple of newborns roaming around not to mention the three-day burn."

"We'll go up the mountain and find somewhere, a cave or something, it wont matter once Bella and Charlie are bitten."

Edward

Esme and I were just reversing the car out of the garage when we saw two figures standing in the driveway.

"Its Carlisle Edward, don't stop."

"You want me to run over him? I don't think so Esme. What's the worst he can do? Just listen to what he has to say and then we'll leave. I doubt he'll make a scene in front of Rose and they might have news on Bella for us. Keep calm and let me do the talking."

She waited for me to get out of the car first then joined me, taking my hand in hers for reassurance which felt good.

Carlisle, Rose, where's Eleazer? I didn't expect you to get here so soon"

"I don't doubt that Edward, I assume that's why you were leaving. Esme could I speak to you?"

She shook her head and moved closer to me.

"Surely you aren't frightened of me? Have I ever hurt you?"

Se shook her head again but didn't move,

"Edward please, allow me a few words with Esme."

I looked down at her and smiled,

"Just let Carlisle have his say Esme. I'll be right here with Rose and in ten minutes we're leaving."

Reluctantly she left my side and followed Carlisle down the drive a short way.

"Don't bother lying to me Rose I know you've seen Bella and I bet Eleazer saw her gift, that's why he isn't here. He didn't want me to read his thoughts. That should be enough to please Aro."

"Don't tell him Edward. What has she ever done to you to deserve that?"

"Its more of a case of what she can do for me now. It will make our life in Volterra much more pleasant now I can tell Aro who has the gift."

"You won't though, they're already gone and I don't think you have it in you to take on Jasper, Peter and whoever they have with them. The Volturi have already visited by the way. They killed two humans and just missed Bella although I think they may have been back again. That's only a guess though, I don't know for sure."

"Do you really think she has the power to ruin the Volturi?"

"I don't know, Eleazer didn't tell us."

"Really? Well I think perhaps Aro might want a word with his friend then."

"Why Edward? Why all this? Bella never harmed you, neither did Jasper so why are you so intent on helping Aro?"

"We live in Italy Rose, we have a good life and I want it to stay that way. If Aro needs information as payment then that's what I'll provide him with. It's as simple as that, now we need to leave."

I turned but Carlisle and Esme had disappeared,

"Where are they Rose?"

She looked as surprised as me,

"I've no idea Edward. He never said anything to me about taking Esme anywhere or trying to change her mind about him."

"If he hurts her Rose, Aro will have something to say to you as well."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine.

Carlisle

I was glad Eleazer had insisted the rest of us stay in the car when he visited Bella's house or Edward would have read our and know whatever he discovered although I think we all knew it was Bella. If the Volturi had been back and seen it for themselves then there was nothing I could do but on the faint hope that they hadn't I must act. The only thing that might just prevent him from passing any information on was to threaten Esme, provided of course that he really loved her as I did. When he pushed her into my arms almost, so eager to get the final details from Rose I knew this was my chance so I walked down the driveway and she followed, round the bend in the road and out of sight of the others. I had to act quickly so I grabbed her pulling her close and put a hand over her mouth. So long as Edward was concentrating on Rose I could get away with my next action and heaving her up into one of the old cypress trees I used a thick rope that Emmett left here years ago when he enjoyed swinging through the trees and jumping into the river at the bottom of the lawn to gag and tie her then tried to explain what I was doing and why,

"Esme, I wont let Edward put Bella or Jasper at risk to aid his own position with Aro. I still love you and I will never cease to but for now I need you to cooperate. I wont hurt you but you have to keep still and silent. Emmett will be here in a moment to watch over you so please don't force him to restrain you further."

Her eyes were filled with fear and I knew she didn't entirely believe me but at the very edges I could see that she didn't distrust me either. I wondered if this change of heart and going off with Edward was due to some outside influence. Was Aro using Chelsea in order to separate Esme from me?

I found the small canoe that lay rotting at the river's edge, another of Emmett's crazes that had worn itself out, and making sure it was still watertight I recovered Esme and put her in it pushing the canoe out and getting in paddling as silently as I could to the other side and carrying her carefully up the bank to one of Emmett's old tree houses to find him waiting having seen what I was doing from his safe vantage point in the forest.

"I'll be back soon and you are safe so please don't make things difficult Esme. I promise I wont hurt Edward and you know I'm a man of my word don't you?"

I looked into her face and she nodded,

"If you escape and make problems however that will change things and I may be forced to stop him forcibly so you see its in your best interest to keep hidden. I'll be back soon."

It was the best I could do, hope that she understood by keeping quiet she was saving her mate. I rarely used physical violence but that didn't mean I was incapable. I paddled back across and sunk the canoe then went back to where the others were busy arguing. Edward was frantic to find Esme and Rose, unaware of what was happening ,was trying to persuade him to stay put.

"It could be the Volturi or Jasper and his friends, I understand that they aren't great fans of yours Edward and they might be looking for a way to punish you."

Edward looked around anxiously, he knew what would happen if Jasper came looking for him. Then he saw me and ran up screaming at me to tell him where Esme was.

"Calm down Edward and I'll explain things to you."

I'd practised very hard to keep him out of my mind and I'd had a few successes but none were as important as this occasion and I could only hope that I would manage it.

"Esme is safe for now and will remain safe as long as you stay free of Aro. You are not going to tell him about Bella's gift. If you do then much as it grieves me I will be forced to act."

"You wouldn't hurt Esme so don't try to play mind games with me Carlisle"

"Lets hope you are right Edward but are you willing to gamble your mate on that belief?"

He looked from me to Rose whose face betrayed little although I know she too was shocked at my words.

"I have to report to Aro or he'll send the guard after Esme and I. We both know Bella is the gifted one, that's why I couldn't read her mind."

"Have you told Aro about that Edward?"

"I don't remember, I may have."

"Lets hope not for Esmes sake. Stay away from the Volturi and once this crisis is over I'll return Esme to you if its what she wants."

"Of course it's what she wants, what do you mean by that? Still hoping she'll return to you? Not a chance Carlisle, Esme is mine not yours."

"You could be right Edward but we'll both have to wait and see wont we?"

Edward

I couldn't believe Carlisle's actions, he'd stolen my mate from under my nose and now he was trying to intimate that Esme might change her mind, how pathetic. He still thought she might fall for him over again.

"Carlisle you had your chance with Esme and you blew it, you neglected her with all your work at the hospital and I was there to pick up the pieces. Now either you tell me where she is right now or I'm going straight back to the Volturi and swear out a complaint. Do you really think Aro will protect you when he finds out that not only were you trying to deceive him about Bella's talent but you've broken one of the Volturi laws and kidnapped my mate. You'll be lucky not to be on a pyre yourself in a couple of days."

"Perhaps I think its worth it."

"What? The life of a human girl is worth your own? You're crazier than I thought. So what are you going to do?"

Carlisle shook his head then looked at Rose,

"I think its time for us to go."

He turned back to me with a smile.

"You may think you are Aro's golden boy but believe me Edward they come and go, I've seen it happen and I can assure you that he treasures certain gifts a lot more than yours. How do you think Eleazer has stayed alive and at peace for so long? He's far too valuable to destroy. Think about that before deciding what you're going to do Edward. Oh, and I wouldn't go running back with tales about Rose either, not if you want to see Esme again that is"

Carlisle

I'd done all I could to gain time for Bella. As long as Jasper acted swiftly to change her they should be able to stay one step ahead of Aro and if we were correct and I had no reason to doubt it then once Bella became a vampire she would be safe and all those around her. The fact the Volturi had already tried to capture her and their willingness to kill everyone around her to their ends showed me plainly enough that the brothers were already well aware of the fact Bella was the one they wanted, Edward was far too late and I wondered what Aro would do with him. Unfortunately his gift although valuable paled into insignificance when measured against Bella's and that could write his death warrant. I needed to know if Esme was really Edwards mate or if it had been Chelsea's work but I wasn't sure fact this had been happening behind my back before Bella came on the scene didn't mean he was free of any implication only that he had been working towards Edwards capture for the Volturi. If it was then there was little hope for me, Aro would never admit to deliberately breaking a mated couple, it would be too dangerous for him but he might free her if his plans didn't need Edward any longer. It might be just a pipe dream but it was all that was left to me.

"Right, lets pick Eleazer up shall we? He's waited long enough I think."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Maria

I heard from Aro Volturi who was still seething about Nathan's abortive attempt on the bus that resulted in such a mess.

"I want you to do something for me Maria. I understand there was at least one captured from the bus."

"Yes, she's proved to be an asset to me, a commander, why?"

"You have something I need and you owe me if you want to remain in control of Mexico. I want you to send your new commander to Port Angeles Washington straight away to meet up with some of my guard."

"Will I get her back? If I do then I will be able to dispense with Nathan and I know that would please you."

"It might just keep you alive Maria if you do but I have no way of knowing what will happen in Forks as yet."

"Can I ask why you need her?"

"No I don't think you can at the moment, lets just say she was a fortuitous capture and leave it at that. Just send her."

I cursed as he broke the connection but I'd seen something like this coming, there was something about the bus incident, something more than a simple messy incident and I was curious so I sent Damon along with Renee,

"Keep out of sight if you can but report to me as soon as you know what is going on with her and the Volturi guard."

"You want me to step in to help if I'm spotted?"

"Don't be. I want you back here with as much information as you can glean."

I watched as they disappeared from view and cursed again, Nathan's screw up was beginning to cost me dearly and I thought his time was rapidly coming to an end with or without Aro's warning. Renee would make an excellent replacement for him if she returned.

Aro

I hated not knowing what was happening and there were far too many balls in the air to watch them all closely. Coincidences made me uneasy and there were a lot in this scenario, still perhaps I could use them to my advantage. The Major and his friends had the human girl and were in Forks according to Edward and Felix although Edward said he hadn't found out who was gifted yet, strange when Felix knew exactly who. Edward and Esme were wandering free in the same area which was a recipe for disaster when Carlisle and Eleazer were also in the same vicinity. I needed something to tie them all together and thought I had just the person in Maria's new commander, Renee Swan, Bella's mother. She would make an admirable lure to get Bella here or at least prove a dangerous distraction for the fighters involved. Renee might just have what it took to kill The Major and his friends. Maria must think very highly of her skills if she anticipated putting her in overall control of her army. At the very least Renee would slow them down. I wanted Bella's gift for the guard and I would have it one way or another. I would have gone myself but there were too many dangerous opponents there already and my guard was reduced in size and strength, especially against Bella's gift although as a human it could prove too powerful for her which would mean changing her and that's the point at which they would be most vulnerable. She couldn't use her gift to protect the others while she was burning and that's when they must attack. No, I would stay here but await news eagerly. Perhaps I should order Edward and Esme back before they got caught up in any unpleasantness with Carlisle. I couldn't see him shrugging off the treachery done to him, I wouldn't.

Jasper

We needed to move swiftly because someone would spill the beans to Aro, whether it be Edward or the guard and that would put the Volturi guard right on our tails. Peter and Garrett gassed up the car and we piled in headed for the Olympic range, hoping to get the unpleasant business over as soon as possible. Peter had agreed to change Charlie leaving Bella to me and we didn't waste any time, we needed them back with us as soon as possible if we were to survive, especially Bella and her gift. Once away from any humans we started the process deciding to have the two of them transforming as we drove. It was a bad idea but better than waiting and possibly running out of time altogether. Garrett drove while Peter struggled with Charlie's flailing body and I kept Bella quiet by taking some of her pain and loading her with heavy doses of lethargy. It didn't work as well as it would when she was fully transformed or still human but it was the best I could do. Once above the snow line we stopped and found a cave to use as shelter from the bitter wind.

Garrett

I heard from Seth a few hours later and it was unexpected news,

"Garrett, the pack are on the war path. I think any vampires in our territory will be killed on sight, the treaty is dead in the water since dads murder and there are a lot of vampires sniffing around. I think you'll have a posse on your trail any time but maybe the pack can help reduce the numbers."

"What about Carlisle and the others?"

"There's only Carlisle left at the house I think. Edward took off but Esme Cullen is missing and Edward seems to think that's Carlisle's doing. The black cloaks are moving towards the mountains but the pack are hot on their heels. And Garrett, according to Billy they have Bella's mum with them."

"Bella's mother? She's dead. She died in the bus attack in Mex...no of course, It was assumed she'd died, Maria must have captured her and turned her. If she's a newborn she'd be uncontrollable so either she calmed very quickly or the Volturi are able to control, her but how did she get here? Are there any more strange scents Seth?"

"I don't know Garrett, I'll get back to you if I hear anything else. I'm running perimeter checks all the time, phased for the first time and it was crazy, If I hear or smell anything I'll phase back and warn you."

I passed the news on to the others but I don't think The Major really heard me, he was too wrapped up in keeping Bella as comfortable as possible. I knew he couldn't prevent her feeling everything but he was voluntarily taking a hell of a lot onto himself to help as much as he could and although she twitched and moaned she didn't struggle and scream out like her father who was getting the full brunt of it all.

It was some hours later when Seth rang again and this time the news was better,

"Carlisle snatched Esme and he's holed up in the Cullen house with a few of the pack keeping him prisoner in there. Eleazer's gone back to Denali taking a complaining Rose and Emmett with him out of danger. The rest of the pack are headed after the Volturi and Renee Swan. By the way she wasn't alone but the guy she came with melted away and I haven't had time to track him down. Do you think Aro sent Bella's mum to try stopping her from using her gift to help you?

"I don't know Seth but thanks for the information. Keep your eyes open and call in when you can but don't get on the wrong side of the pack."

"Too late I'm already there"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Jasper

I heard Garrett's conversation and groaned, just when everything seemed to be finally going reasonably well something else cropped up to frustrate us. Now what did we do? Bella was transforming so she wasn't going anywhere in a hurry but I knew she would expect me to try to save her mother if I could. The trouble was as one of Maria's commanders she would be as blood crazed and dangerous as Peter and I once were.

"Garrett, I'm going to have to leave Bella with you. I have to try to save Bella's mother if I can."

"Major she's got the Volturi guard with her, how the hell will you get past all them? Its a suicide mission and she's working with them as far as we know, you wont be able to talk rationally to her. And not forgetting the wolf pack hot on their heels. They aren't going to care which vampires they kill."

"Not necessarily Garrett,"

"You think they'll listen to you? Are you crazy?"

"No, but until Bella wakes up we can't let the Volturi or Renee get close, if I can save her I will."

"And forfeit your own life now you've just found your mate?"

"It will be worth it. Just look after her for me Garrett and tell her why I had to go. You and Peter watch over these two and get them away safely as soon as they wake up. Peter knows how to deal with newborns Garrett so listen to him."

He nodded, well aware he was out of his depth here and with a final kiss I pulled free of Bella and ran, her screams loud in my ears cutting through me like a knife.

Bella

I knew the guys thought I was unaware of my surroundings as I burned but they were wrong, between Jaspers calming influence and my own shield the pain was bearable and I was able to understand their words so I knew exactly what was going on. Jasper was sacrificing himself to give the rest of us a chance but I couldn't allow that. I knew I was close to waking in any case, the burning was so hot I felt I was melting. I also knew it would happen so much quicker if I didn't shield myself any longer so with a final thought of my mate I dropped my defences and the pain hit me like an express train making me scream for the first time. I felt cool arms around me holding me down and smelled a mans scent but it wasn't my mate and I tried to break free but the pain was just too great and then suddenly it was gone, just stopped dead along with my heart and lungs. It was over and I was a vampire, just in time to help the others. I opened my eyes to see everything so clearly and felt the arms pull away from me as Garrett stepped back warily, crouched ready to defend himself from attack. I felt rage burning inside me but I was saving it for those who deserved to feel it.

"Where did he go? Which way?"

As I asked Garrett I caught Jasper's scent and jumped to my feet. Peter who had looked over from Charlie left him and came to stand beside Garrett,

"Bella you need to calm down and think about hunting, your thirst must be terrible."

"Oh it is Peter but not for blood, I thirst for revenge, now get out of my way. I'm going after Jasper. If you try to stop me I will hurt you."

They looked at each other and Peter shrugged,

"Fuck it, let her go. She's more controlled than most vampires I know. You follow and 'Ill stay here with Charlie he's still got a way to go."

I ran after Jasper followed by Garrett who was fast enough to keep me in sight but not fast enough to catch me up. As I caught other scents blowing my way in the breeze I slowed and let him run to my side then we stood listening.

"Four vampires and the Major confronting each other, six wolves closing in on them. Bella one of the vampires is..."

"My mother, I know I heard. Don't worry Garrett my mate comes first but I'll try not to kill her".

"There's another vampire close by but not with the party, I think he's a spy watching to report back to either Aro or perhaps Maria. Be careful Bella these are seasoned fighters and you aren't."

"No true, but how well will they stand up against my gift Garrett, just make sure you stay close because I'm not sure how well I can control it."

He nodded and stuck to my side as I went slowly forward to hear one of the Volturi, the huge guy talking to Jasper, he sounded arrogant and confident.

"So Major we meet again and this time you don't have Bella to hide behind"

I saw Renee's head cock to one side as she heard my name and I wondered how much she remembered of her old life.

"Oh I don't need Bella to beat you Felix."

"But to defeat all of us Major? I don't think even you could take us all on and hope to survive so why don't you just hand Bella over now and we'll leave."

Suddenly there was a deep snarling noise and six wolves padded into view, their hackles raised and huge white fangs showing. I tensed expecting them to attack but for now they waited as if they knew something was about to happen.

"So, it seems we have another group wanting to join the party."

Felix sneered at the wolves and launched himself on Jasper as I stepped forward Garrett still by my side. The two men crashed to the ground at the same time the wolves attacked the other vampires Renee included. Demetri and Suzanne went down under their onslaught and I heard their screams and terrible screeching sounds as they were pulled apart by sharp strong fangs and claws. Renee looked warily as Jasper and Felix grappled then she attacked herself, landing on Jasper's back. I screamed my anger and threw my shield out but not before she had bitten deeply into his throat. She was thrown backwards along with Felix while Jasper got up, a hand to his throat to hold the sides of the wound together as his venom worked its healing magic.

Renee jumped to her feet and turned bright red eyes on me and I could see she didn't recognise her daughter in her anger but I had to try to get through to her,

"Mum? Renee? Its Bella, your daughter. Look at me"

She raised her eyes to mine and I saw a flicker of hesitation but it cleared and she attacked only to be met in mid-air by one of the wolves who tore an arm off as they passed in mid air. Felix was on his feet again too along with Demetri and both were tackling Jasper. Garrett moved from my side but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait."

Unable to fine tune my gift I merely sent it out rapidly and everyone including poor Jasper were thrown to the ground and pinned there. I experimented pulling it free of Jasper alone and watched as he rose cautiously looking over at me. I smiled and beckoned him to my side keeping the others, vampires and wolves alike pinned to the ground. As he took my hand I addressed Felix, allowing him to rise too,

"You've seen what I can do Felix so I suggest you call your force off before I destroy you all. Go back to Volterra and tell Aro from me that next time I see a member of his guard there will be no hesitation, I will kill."

He looked at his friends on the floor then at me before addressing Jasper,

"I assume that goes for you too Major?"

Jasper nodded but didn't speak, his throat was still healing.

"What about the Volturi? Are they safe from you Bella?"

I laughed,

"I don't want power Felix, just peace for myself and my friends. You can tell Aro he still has control of the game board as long as he leaves my small part alone."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

I waited tensely while Felix thought about my words then he nodded,

"Very well. I'll pass your message along."

I freed his two friends but not Renee, I wanted to speak to her first and after looking long and hard at her Felix and his two friends left, disappearing into the trees.

"Garrett please check they are really leaving while I speak to Renee."

He nodded and went after Felix as I walked over to where my mother lay, red eyes glaring at me,

"Do you remember me mum? Bella?"

She struggled to move still snarling and I saw that any hint of my poor mother was gone, burned away by the venom that had transformed her and I got up sadly.

"What are you going to do with her Bella?"

Jasper's voice was very low and it was obviously painful for him to speak.

I shook my head,

"I wont leave her like this, she wouldn't want to live in this condition but I can't kill her."

I was torn between duty and love but in the end I freed her from my shield to stand up,

"I won't kill you, I wish I could but I can't do it or ask anyone else to do the job for me."

As she snarled loudly and threw herself at me I lost concentration momentarily and the wolves rose as one and pulled her down among them. I turned away hearing the snarls and screams as they killed her knowing deep inside it was the best thing in the long run. Then they turned their attention to Jasper and myself and I pulled my shield back in place.

"No. I wont allow any more killing. Go back to the reservation and bury Harry."

I hadn't thought about Felix and the others that had left until the wolves sprang from the clearing into the trees and then it was too late. I ran after them but Jasper stopped me,

"Bella leave it. Garrett won't get caught by them, he knows they are around and if they capture Felix and his friends I'll be very surprised they've had time to get well away now."

As he spoke another vampire appeared holding a burning brand and threw it catching my pant leg. As I felt the heat of the flames Jasper threw me to the ground and rolled me over in the dirt to extinguish the flames. Luckily his reactions were fast enough that I suffered no more than a burn mark on the skin but he was beyond angry, I could feel it and he literally tore my attacker to pieces and burned them.

"Who was that?"

"One of Maria's people, I could smell her on him. I think he was sent to watch and report but seeing an opening he thought he'd chance his luck".

He took me in his arms and pulled me into an embrace, kissing me with such hunger that if we hadn't been waiting for Garrett to get back and Charlie to wake we might well have made love right there and then.

Garrett

I could smell scorched vampire flesh as I returned and speeded up but I was relieved when I saw both The Major and Bella standing and seemingly unhurt but then I saw Bella's leg and realised just how close she had come to losing her new life.

"Who was it? Felix went and the wolves didn't catch up so they're headed back to Forks. I think we can stop worrying about them now. All we need to do is get back to Peter and find somewhere so Charlie is safe when he wakes up."

"Garrett don't forget Carlisle and Esme, they're trapped in the Cullen house by the wolves."

He shook his head and groaned,

"Somehow I knew you were going to bring them up, well I guess Peter can cope on his own for a while longer. I take it you are suggesting we go save them? It's not going to be so easy with the wolf pack on their way back, they're going to beat us. Do you think Carlisle and Esme can hold them off?"

The Major shook his head doubtfully,

"There are just too many of them Garrett, all we can do is get back as quickly as possible and pray we're in time."

We started to run and it was exhilarating but the reason we were going so fast was at the front of my mind. I didn't want the wolves to kill Carlisle or Esme,

"What about Edward? Do we know where he is?"

Garrett looked at me disbelieving,

"You tell me we've got to save that ass hole too and I'm stopping now."

"I think Carlisle might want to have a few words with his son, don't you?"

Garrett looked thoughtful as he ran,

"OK but if Carlisle doesn't rip his head off then I will."

He meant it too so we needed to get there in time to save the elder Cullens and give Carlisle his chance of justice. The trees went pasty at a blur but I didn't really have time to enjoy the sensation of speed. My mind was too full of other thoughts.

Sam

We made our way back to Forks at a run, there was still the matter of the Cullens to be sorted out. The two wolves I left behind to keep them trapped in the house were still patrolling and could hear our enemies in the house although they didn't seem to be very concerned that they were trapped, according to Embry Carlisle was trying to find out where he'd gone so wrong with his wife. Well he wouldn't need to worry about it much longer, both he and his wife were about to die... wolf fashion!

Paul and Jared were keen to get this over with so we could give Harry a proper funeral but Jake was very quiet, his thoughts were jumbled and I knew he was hurting but we didn't have time to stop and talk, he could discuss things with Billy and myself once this matter was closed. I'd railed against the treaty ever since I phased for the first time, I just knew eventually the vampires would have to be dealt with, they were never going to keep to the treaty for ever. They were our natural enemies and we should have killed them the first time we found them on our territory not parley with them and offer a deal, what were our ancestors thinking? I had tried to persuade Old Quil and Harry to void the treaty but they wouldn't, it wasn't an honourable act according to them. Honour among the vampires? That was a crazy idea. Well now it would be going down the way I wanted and Billy and Quil could say what they liked, it would be too little too late, the Cullens would be dead.

Seth

I knew what Sam was planning but I didn't know how far behind the wolves Bella and the others were. I tried to think of a way to help slow the pack down but without putting myself in their path I was lost for an idea and if I tried to stand against Sam he would just use his Alpha status to put me to one side. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't make it against the pack, they were too many and too strong but then I got a whiff of Edward Cullens scent, so he was still around, presumably looking for Esme to take her back to Volterra. Well if he wanted her back he would have to stand between her and the pack. I set off to find him following his scent down to the river being careful not to cross the path of the other wolves watching the house. I could see him up ahead in the trees looking at the house, did he know Esme was in there with Carlisle? Did he think she had gone willingly or did he think she was Carlisle's prisoner? Well there was only one way to find out so I phased back to human and walked out so he could see me, keeping far enough away I could phase back if he attacked.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Edward

I'd been listening in once I knew Carlisle was back in the house with Esme, waiting to hear what he had to say to her. I knew she was mine but I wanted to hear her tell him that, tell him to leave her alone and that she wanted only to be with me. At first it had been very quiet and I wondered if he had harmed her but then I saw her face at the lounge window looking out and I was tempted to show myself so she knew I was here for her but something stopped me, pride I guess. I needed to hear her tell Carlisle she didn't love him any longer.

"Carlisle you can't keep me here indefinitely, Edward will find us eventually."

"Will he? Are you sure he cares enough to come for you? I love you Esme and I think you love me, I think Aro has set Chelsea to break our bond to bring me to my knees."

"Chelsea? I don't think so Carlisle, Edward and I have been hiding our true feelings from you for a long time. I love him in a way I could never love you. I am all that matters to Edward."

"You are everything to me Esme. Don't you understand that?"

"No Carlisle, your only concern is the welfare of the humans you serve in that damn hospital, the rest of us, me, only come a poor second place. I'm sorry that we deceived you and that our relationship has hurt you but it can't be helped. Once you sit back and think about it you'll see that you and I were just not meant to be".

"You're wrong Esme. I love you and I want you to come back to me"

I tensed waiting for her reply feeling very unsure and vulnerable and the longer the silence lasted the worse my feeling of insecurity got then she spoke again.

"I know you love me in your own way Carlisle but I can't play second fiddle to your work any longer. I need someone who wants me first and Edward does. I know you all think he is shallow and self-absorbed but that's not the real Edward. He cares about me, he puts me first and that's what a woman wants Carlisle."

"He puts you first? I don't see him here, do you really think he's hung around for you Esme? Edward is scurrying back to Volterra as fast as he can to ask Aro to protect him. He isn't going to knock on the door and demand you back. If he was then why didn't he act when I first kidnapped you? No Esme you've got it all wrong where Edward is concerned, I know my son and his first concern is always himself."

Esme

I knew Carlisle was wrong but I also knew I would never convince him of it, I just hoped Edward wouldn't leave me here too long. It was uncomfortable being alone here with Carlisle especially as he made me feel nervous. There was a strange light in his eyes, a look of hunger and passion and I was afraid he was going to attack me so when there was a knock on the door and the light left Carlisle's eyes I was relieved.

"Don't move Esme, I'll only get you back if you try to run."

I nodded knowing he was faster and stronger than I was but hoping whoever had interrupted his actions would stay. I strained my ears as the door opened downstairs then I heard an oath and sounds of a struggle and ran to the top of the stairs to see what was happening.

Edward

I'd heard enough and now I was ready to take Esme back with me and away from Carlisle. I felt Esme's relief as I knocked the door, she had been afraid Carlisle was going to force his attentions on her and from his thoughts she was right. When he saw me he attempted to slam the door again but I pushed my way in followed by Seth who had warned me that the rest of the pack were on their way back to Forks.

"You are no longer welcome in this house Edward."

"I think Esme might feel differently Carlisle"

As I spoke she flew down the stairs pushing past Carlisle who tried unsuccessfully to grab her and straight into my arms,

"I was so scared Edward."

I smiled at her and kissed her gently before looking back at Carlisle who was being held back by the presence of Seth in wolf form growling a warning at him.

"The pack are on their way Carlisle and they want you dead so I suggest you run now and be careful because there are a couple of the pack watching the house already."

"I'm not leaving without Esme".

"Carlisle she isn't yours. She already told you she wants to be with me so I suggest you go now while you still can."

Carlisle shook his head and stepped towards Esme who shrank back from him as Seth padded forward putting himself between Carlisle and us.

Carlisle

I knew Edward was speaking the truth, I'd heard it in Esmes voice and now she was cowering against him, frightened by me. I'd lost her and now I had nothing left, at least that's the way it felt. Seth made some rumbling noises and Edward tensed,

"The pack are almost here. We need to leave now. Come on Esme."

I hoped she might hesitate or ask me to accompany them but she left with him and didn't even look back at me. All I had left were Rose and Emmett and they were happy enough alone so what was I fleeing for? To start a life alone once more? I couldn't bear the thought of that so I decided that now would be a good time to show her how much I still loved her and always would.

"Run Edward, I'll try to hold the pack up if I can. Good luck, I wish you both all the best."

At that Esme turned and smiled just a little but it was enough to warm my heart and I turned to Seth who was again in human form.

"You should go Seth before they get here."

"They already know what I've done Carlisle, they heard my thoughts so I may as well stay with you. Maybe between us we can give the others just long enough to get away free."

Two wolves appeared from the gloom of the trees and came forward cautiously as Seth phased back, presumably so he could speak to them. I saw two shaggy heads shake as if disagreeing with his thoughts then they crouched ready to spring but Seth put himself between them and the two fleeing lovers. I took my place at his side and waited. When the attack came it was sudden and vicious but we were ready and I threw my opponent back into the trees while Seth rolled over and over with his in a tangle of fangs and claws, both snarling loudly. As my opponent made his feet and came back at me the rest of the pack came into view and I shouted to Seth to run,

"Save yourself Seth. We can't fight the whole pack".

He shook his head and crouched menacingly as they approached at a run but as they attacked three other figures also appeared and the fight was on. At least Esme would be safe and that was enough for me.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Jasper

As we broke through the trees I could see we were only just in time, Carlisle and Seth were fighting hard but they were badly outnumbered and it wouldn't be very long before they went down. Garrett and I separated ready to take on the wolf pack when Bella put her fingers to her lips and whistled so loudly it was heard above the snarls and sounds of vampire flesh impacting with wolf teeth. Everything stopped dead and all faces turned to my mate.

"That's enough Sam. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you force me. Carlisle has done nothing, he hasn't broken the treaty so back away. The vampires who attacked and killed Eddy and Harry are dead so you need to call your pack off now."

The wolves looked at the largest who stepped away from the others slightly and I saw his form waver as he phased back to human form to stand naked but proud before us.

"The vampires have been here far too long and all they bring to our territory is trouble. Look at yourself, doesn't that prove my words? Besides you were bitten and that broke the treaty."

"No, Jasper bit me and he is not a Cullen. He hasn't been in a long time and he only did it at my request. You can't use it as a loose excuse for murder Sam. If you insist on continuing this fight there will be deaths but they will be on your side not Carlisle's."

"Are you threatening us?"

"No, I'm just stating fact. Carlisle has done nothing. Let him go, he won't be coming back anyway now he's lost Esme. Will you?"

She looked at Carlisle who was holding an arm to his side as it healed. He closed his eyes and shook his head,

"No Sam. I wont be coming back to Forks."

Sam looked at the rest of the pack then at me

"What about you Major? Will you agree to leave Forks and not return?"

"Yes if its Bella's wish."

"It is, there has been too much fighting, too much bad blood and it must stop."

Sam sighed and looked at the ground and I knew he was seriously considering Bella's words,

"If any vampires set foot on our land we will kill them, no warnings, no treaties."

"Very well."

Carlisle

Bella had just saved my life but it didn't mean much to me with Esme and Edward both gone. I wouldn't cause trouble though so as she turned to me I nodded,

"I agree. If I could just get my things I'll leave."

Sam nodded to me and I walked slowly through the wolf pack to the front door feeling the menace as I passed each one and I knew it would take only a word to start the carnage once more. Once inside I ran upstairs to pack a few essentials. I had travelled light over the centuries only collecting my books and medical instruments and storing them in a container. Only when I found Esme did I start to build up a home and have all my things around me. If the wolves didn't destroy the house once I'd left I would send someone to pack it all up and put it back in storage once more. I didn't want my things around me any longer, they reminded me too much of what I had lost. Picking up a couple of bags I took them into the garage and threw them in the trunk of the Mercedes then drove it slowly out into the driveway where everyone stood just as they had been when I walked into the house.

"Thank you Bella, and you Sam".

"Don't thank me Cullen, if I see you again trust me it will be to kill you."

I nodded my understanding and drove away from the house in Forks that had been our home knowing I would never see it again, Forks was far too dangerous a place for the Cullens now the treaty had been torn up.

Bella

I heaved a sigh of relief as Carlisle drove away watched by the pack then turned to Sam once more,

"What about Seth?"

He was standing mid way between the pack and us and I knew if I didn't do something he would be killed by his own kind.

"He forfeited his right to live by siding with the leeches."

"He did what he thought was right, you were the ones breaking the treaty not him."

"It's OK Bella I knew the score when I helped Carlisle and Edward."

He stood so bravely and determined and I wondered at his courage as the wolves snarled their disapproval of his words.

"See Bella, Seth still has some redeeming qualities, he knows he was wrong. He will come back with us to stands trial before the elders. After we bury his father of course, killed by one of those he was protecting I must point out".

"No one here killed Harry, neither did Carlisle Sam. He was killed by the Volturi looking for me. If you have a problem it should be with me not Seth."

"I will not discuss our business with you further leech. I give you two hours to leave our territory. If you are still here after that time then we will attack and nothing will stop us until you are dead, all of you."

Jasper

I could hardly believe how Bella had taken control of the situation although I knew she was more than capable of making good on her threat. Garrett looked at me and nodded, a broad smile on his face.

"Sam, I think I should warn you that Bella can make good on her threat, you really do not want to upset her."

He glared at me but I could see he believed my words then he looked at Seth who had phased back to human form too.

"Seth, you have a choice. You can come back with us where you belong and take your punishment or you can forsake your tribe and find somewhere else to live perhaps with the leeches you seem to love so much. The pack are leaving now, are you coming with us or not?"

Seth looked at Bella then back at Sam before answering him.

"I can't go back to live with you, I don't agree with what the pack did Sam. The Cullens never broke the treaty but you were ready to kill them anyway."

"So you're staying with the leeches?"

I felt sorry for Seth, I knew he wanted to go back and see his sister and mother, to bury his father but by going back he would be putting himself in danger of banishment from the tribe anyway. I didn't think the elders would do anything to him physically but banishment was a terrible punishment for a member of a pack.

Seth

I had no choice in reality, I had to go back and see my mother, help to bury my father but I knew the pack would refuse to have any more to do with me and the elders would in all probability banish me. Could I live for the rest of my life estranged from the pack? Would another guardian tribe take me in when Sam told them I was a traitor to my kind? There were no other tribes who lived in peace alongside a coven of vampires except maybe that in Denali. Every other tribe saw the vampires as their mortal enemy to be killed as soon as they set foot in the tribal territory. My only hope was that Johnny H would allow me to join his pack but that was no certainty. I looked back at Bella and smiled,

"I'm glad I did what I did but I have to go back and face my elders."

Bella shook her head understanding what it would mean but he just nodded,

"Don't worry about me Bella, worry about Charlie and yourself. Goodbye Major, look after her."

He nodded his assent and as the pack turned in unison and padded into the trees I phased once more and followed them slowly at the back and very much alone.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Felix

When I arrived back in Volterra Aro was waiting for me, eager for news of what went wrong.

"You say Bella was able to protect her friends?"

"Yes. Her gift is so powerful there is no way to persuade her to come here and work for the Volturi. She remains with The Major and his friends and before you ask, she protects them all."

"So, she remains a danger to us?"

"No, I don't think so. She just wants to be left alone and we know The Major isn't interested in power."

"So what you are saying is if we leave her alone she will in turn leave us be?"

"Yes."

"What about our enemies? The Romanians for instance?"

"If we aren't able to persuade her then they certainly wont."

I knew Aro wasn't totally convinced but I'd spoken the truth,

"If you send more of the guard after her and The Major she will come looking for you Aro and her gift is unbeatable. You would be better served leaving her and her friends alone."

Aro

Felix words were pretty much an echo of Edwards and Esmes when they arrived back. They all knew the power of Bella's gift and all advised to leave well alone. I suppose having Edward was some consolation but I would always be watching and if there were ever a chance to take Bella I wouldn't hesitate to act. In the mean time I had some bad news for Maria and decided to break it to her straight away. It was obvious from her tone of voice that she already knew most of it.

"I lost my new commander and another of my soldiers Aro and received nothing in return."

"You have been allowed to live and after the mess you caused in Mexico that should be payment enough or would you prefer I send Felix down to check out your newborn army?"

"No. I understand that what happened with the buses was unacceptable. It will not happen again".

"If it does there will be no more chances Maria."

"It will not, I have given you my word."

"Well lets hope you can keep your word Maria because there have been far too many slip ups with your army over the past few years and the humans are getting suspicious. Oh yes, and The Major is out of bounds permanently."

I put the phone down on her still undecided about sending Felix down to instil a little discipline.

I was more interested in my old friend Carlisle, he was no longer in Forks and had seemingly vanished but then I remembered Eleazer and the fact that his two remaining coven members were staying there. It might be as well to remind them that the Volturi would be watching for any unacceptable behaviour. I didn't think any of them had what it took to try anything with Edward Cullen but a sharp warning never went amiss so I rang Denali and Carmen answered the phone,

"Carmen my dear, I hope you are well."

There was a hesitation before she answered and I knew I made her nervous but then most people were nervous when they found out it was me on the line.

"Yes thank you Aro, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to your husband, my dear friend Eleazer."

"Of course just a second."

I heard the phone being passed over and Eleazers voice,

"Aro its a pleasure."

"Thank you my friend. I understand you have guests."

"Yes, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen are staying with us."

"And Carlisle?"

"Yes, he is here also."

"I hope Esme and Edwards actions have not distressed him too much, it was something of a shock when they appeared in Volterra. Still, I think personally that the diet of animal blood you all insist on has something to do with all this."

"Yes I remember your thoughts on our diet. Carlisle is very upset and hurt but he understands there is nothing to be done. Edward and Esme are back in Volterra I take it?"

"Yes, it's always nice to have fresh visitors, perhaps you and Carmen will grace us with your presence some time?"

"Perhaps. Would you like to speak to Carlisle?"

"I don't think so if he is distressed, but perhaps you could pass on a message from me to the Cullens."

"Of course."

"I do hope there will be no attempt at reprisals from any of them. That Edward and his mate will be allowed to live quietly here in Italy."

"I understand and I will pass the message along."

"Thank you my friend, I knew you would understand."

Eleazer

Oh I understood only too well, Aro had rung partly to gloat and partly to send a warning, Edward and Esme were under the protection of the Volturi and were to be left alone. He may have lost Bella but he had gained a gift he had wanted for a long time and he had fractured the Cullen family, something else he had long desired to do but he needn't have concerned himself Carlisle would do nothing, he knew he had lost Esme and his son permanently and if Aro thought Rosalie and Emmett were a threat he didn't know them very well. Neither would do anything to bring the wrath of the Volturi down on them. Emmett liked a quiet life and Rosalie was scared of her own shadow where the Volturi were concerned. I took Aro's message to them only to find they had heard from Jasper that Bella and he were both safe and they wanted to check Carlisle had made it safely back to us.

Carlisle

I listened in silence to Aro's warning and knew that I would have to be very careful, if he thought I was interested in getting revenge on Edward and Esme he wouldn't hesitate to act, friendship or no friendship. The crazy thing was that I had no intention of facing either of them ever again. Perhaps Esme had been correct and I neglected her, putting my human patients first but I was driven. Since I became a vampire so many centuries before I had been determined to use my powers for the benefit of the human race, not to kill them. I saw every death as a defeat, every sickness as a challenge that whirred in my brain until I had defeated death or lost yet another round to him. Perhaps now there would be no need to split my time between home and work, I would go back to my old ways, work and hunting and research with no one to consider except myself. Rosalie wanted to work with me and I was glad but I would need to remind her of the mistakes I had made. I didn't want her following in my sad footsteps with regard to Emmett. So one door slams but another opens very softly, if she wanted to come with me I would be glad, if not she and Emmett seemed quite happy here and I knew Carmen and the girls would love Rose to stay. Especially now she had made the position very clear about Emmett. I hadn't seen a single pass made at him since I got back and had to wonder exactly what she had said to Tanya and her sisters!


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Garrett

We made our way slowly back to Peter and Charlie all thinking about Seth and wondering what the outcome would be of his trial by the elders.

"He's got balls that kid"

Bella smiled at me and nodded,

"He surely has. I just hope the tribe go easy on him, after all he's already lost his father and he did take Harry's body back to the reservation."

"I think they'll be more interested in his actions after that Bella. Loyalty to the tribe

e comes first and the way they saw it Seth betrayed that loyalty by standing beside Carlisle against the pack."

"Isn't there anything we can do Jasper?"

He and I both knew that Seth's once chance lay in Johnny H. If he heard what had happened and understood Seth's motivation he might, but only might, offer him a place in his tribe. If he didn't then Seth's chances were slim, no tribe would accept him if thrown out in disgrace and some of the more radical guardians might think it their duty to hunt him down and kill him for his betrayal. Neither of us would tell Bella this though, she had enough to worry about as it was with her father transforming and finding her own way in our world. With The Major by her side I didn't think she'd find it too difficult and they obviously adored each other. I wondered if one day I might meet my own mate, it had been a long time since I'd felt the thrill of a woman in my arms and casual one nighters were no substitute for the love of a mate.

Seth

I followed behind the pack as they ran back to the reservation ignoring me but I could hear their thoughts and I knew how they felt about what I'd done. My meeting with the elders was going to be tough if they thought the same way the pack did. Waiting outside the cabin were my mother and sister, neither of them smiling when I appeared. Sam told me to wait at the cabin until summoned by the elders and I knew I wouldn't be kept waiting long. As the rest of the pack dispersed I phased and went over to my mother,

"I'm back for Dads funeral."

"Well that's good of you seeing as you've been running around with his killers."

"Bella and the Cullens didn't kill dad or the deputy. They've done nothing wrong."

"Really? I'm not sure anyone else sees it your way Seth."

She turned and walked into the cabin without another word leaving me with Leah and I could see from her face I wasn't going to get any easier a ride from her,

"You feel the same way I take it?"

"Seth you're a fool if you think anyone in the tribe is going to back you. The leeches are our enemies, don't you understand?"

"What about Bella and Charlie? Are they our enemies now?"

"If they're leeches then yes. If you've got any sense at all you'll leave now, cut your losses before the pack decide to kill you themselves."

I watched as she too went inside slamming the door on me, well I guess I wasn't going to get any support from the family. I sat on the steps as neighbours went about their business but I could feel their disapproval and in some cases outright hatred. I'd expected this but I always hoped I might be wrong. As expected I wasn't kept waiting long, Sam and Jared came to collect me and we walked slowly to Quil Ateara's cabin. I hadn't expected it to be the whole tribe, just the elders, but almost every member of the tribe was there, even the younger ones, presumably this was an object lesson in loyalty for them. Sam and Jared stepped back leaving me to stand before the elders alone. My mother had taken her seat on the committee of elders now my father was dead and she didn't even look up at my arrival. The murmur of voices ceased and Quil nodded,

"Thank you for coming to this meeting although I could have wished it were not on so serious a matter. Seth Clearwater you understand the gravity of your actions and their consequences?"

"I know what I did and why I did it, yes."

"You allied yourself with our enemies against your own pack. You knew the treaty particulars yet you protected the Cullens against the pack."

"The Cullens hadn't done anything. They didn't kill my father or break the treaty we did that by attacking them. I did what I thought was right, I defended the innocent."

There was an angry buzz at my words and Quil waited until it subsided before continuing.

"You call vampires innocent when your own father lies stiff and cold killed by the very same!"

"Not the Cullens or Bella and Charlie Swan. We broke the treaty not them. I helped Bella because no one else would. What she decided to do with her life was none of the tribes business."

"The treaty specifically says that if the Cullens bite a human they forfeit any rights to stay here."

Jake had stood up and snapped this at me.

"You and I both knew that was in regard to attacking humans, turning them into vampires or draining them for food. It didn't apply to Bella's situation, she wanted to be changed and her mate is a vampire. What was he supposed to do? Refuse her because we say so?"

"The Cullens started this and we were finishing it until you came along Seth, you betrayed us."

"I did what I thought was right. I came back to bury my father and ask the tribal elders to look after my mother and sister. I knew I wouldn't be welcome any longer but if I had to choose I would do the same thing again".

"It's as well you understand that you have no place in this tribe any longer Seth, you may stay to bury your father but then you must leave and if you ever set foot on the reservation again the pack will hunt you down and kill you for the traitor you are."

I nodded at Quils words, they were no more than I expected,

"Very well but my mother and sister?"

"They are highly regarded members of the tribe, we have no quarrel with them. Perhaps the Cullens you seem to love so much will find a place for you in their family."

"Yeah as a pet"

I ignored Jakes spite.

"Where I go and what I do is for me to decide not you, not the tribal elders, not any longer, but I will have my say now you've had yours. The treaty you held so dear is gone but it wasn't the Cullens who broke it, perhaps you should think about that, the pack make mistakes too, they see and hear only that they wish to and I want no part of a pack that makes its own rules up as it goes along. You are all hypocrites and Carlisle Cullen has more integrity than the whole of the Quileute tribe."

With this I turned and walked away from the fire light but then I heard a rush of paws behind me and spun round phasing as I did so. I was too late, Sam was on me and I felt his teeth rip into my throat. There were shouts and screams from the elders but it was all too late for me, instead of attending my fathers funeral I would be put to rest beside him, I hoped.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

We made our way back to Peter and Charlie to find the latter awake and trying desperately to get free of Peter's grasp. When he saw us Peter gave a huge sigh of relief,

"Thank fuck you two are back. He's been awake hours now and a more belligerent bastard I've never met. See Charlie, I told you Bella was fine, now stop fighting me."

Charlie looked up and I saw with shock his red eyes gleaming with anger but the light in them dimmed when he saw me and he stopped struggling.

"OK Peter, you can let me go, I promise not to bite you again."

You'd better not, you do it again and I swear I'll rip all your teeth out."

He stepped away warily but Charlie merely stood up and pulled his clothes straight before smiling at me.

"I was worried about you Bells, Peter said there was trouble with the wolves and he wouldn't let me come find you. I told him I'd be great if he just let me beat a few of the fur balls but he said I wasn't ready. I think he was just scared I might show him up in a fight."

"Yeah, like that would happen Charlie."

Dad turned his head to growl at Peter,

"Any time you fancy your chances Whitlock you just say the word."

Before Peter could do just that I rushed over and grabbed dads hand,

"There's been more than enough fighting dad, its time to calm down. I just need to know whats happening with Seth and then perhaps we can find somewhere to settle down and have some peace."

"Peace? What about fighting? Hunting? Having fun?"

"I tell you what, you and Garrett can have fun with Peter, all the fighting and hunting you want but me? All I want is a quiet life now, no fighting. Have you thought about what you're going to hunt yet?"

"Peter discussed it with me and I guess it's for me to choose. My head tells me to follow your example and feed on animal blood but my body screams for human blood and I'm not sure I want to deny that thirst."

"You'd live by killing humans?"

"Well when you put it like that I guess it sounds bad but it is our natural prey Bella and as a hunter I must admit the thought of hunting intelligent prey does appeal."

"See Bella, every vampire is different and if your father wants to live on his natural food then I for one am quite happy to help him. If he decides on a diet of furry little critters then I guess its down to you and The Major or he could go to Denali and learn Carlisle's way of life."

Charlie

I was overwhelmed by the bombardment from my heightened senses and the feel of a low burn, a simmering rage that I held down with difficulty and wondered how Bella managed to look so cool and calm, she was a very special girl! The thought of hunting humans was appealing but I knew it made me a killer and I wasn't sure I could live with that so maybe I would try an animal blood diet and see how I went. Jasper explained that once you'd tasted human blood the animal substitute would be a poor alternative so better try the animal blood first. Peter rolled his eyes as if disappointed in my decision but I knew he'd help me all he could. Bella was restless and I asked Garrett what her problem was,

"Is she still nervous of the Volturi coming back?

"No I think she's worried about Seth. He went back for Harry's funeral but I think they were looking to try him for his crimes against the tribe".

"Crimes? He's a kid who helped a friend for Gods sake!"

"Would that have been a good enough excuse when you were a cop Charlie?

I guessed he had a point but even so!

Bella

I had a bad feeling about Seth and decided that I should stand by him as he'd stood by me,

"I'm going to the res Jazz.

"You can't Bella you heard Sam, any vampires going on the res will be killed.

"Not me remember. I have to speak up for Seth. He helped me when no one else would, I owe him."

"OK I'll come with you but I don't think it will help things Bella."

I nodded my thanks and we left the others to take Charlie on his first hunt,

"Great babysitting duties. I get all the fun. Come on then Charlie lets find out what you think of Bambi blood."

"Peter shut up for Gods sake."

"Hey Garrett, I'm entitled to my own opinions."

"True but do we all have to hear them?

"Too fucking right you do, now get a move on or Bambi will be too old and tough for Charlie to bite!"

Jazz and I ran back towards the reservation and the closer we got the more the feeling of dread settled over me. We didn't run into any wolves which I thought was odd.

"They think we've gone and I guess seeing Seth's trial is more important right now. Lets take advantage of their absence and move faster.

WE stopped still inside the res but where we could see the gathering around the bonfire.

"The whole tribe is there."

"Yes I told you it was a serious matter."

"But Seth is all on his own, he had no one to speak up for him"

I looked at his slim form standing alone but determined and defending his actions.

"They aren't impressed are they?"

"No. I think Seth is an outcast before they give their judgment."

"It's so unfair Jazz."

Things happened very quickly then, Seth finished speaking and turned to leave when Sam pounced and neither Seth nor I were quick enough to react and the attack succeeded. I screamed out his name throwing my shield out to keep the rest of the wolves away and ran to Seth's side. Sam had ripped open his throat and the smell of blood was almost overpowering but it was my friend,

"Jazz what do I do?"

The pack were snarling and snapping but they couldn't reach us so I wasn't bothered about them.

"Only one possibility Bella but it might not work with his metabolism."

"Please try"

I was trying to hold together the ragged bite wound edges, my hands red with his blood and I could see the light in his eyes dimming.

Jasper

I did the only thing I could and placing my mouth over the wound I allowed my venom to leak out onto the ragged flesh. I could hear the elders shouts of horror and shock, they thought I was draining him but Bella understood as she slowly pulled her hands away watching as the wound healed, the blood flow stopping to a trickle.

"Come on"

I lifted Seth in my arms and we backed away from the congregated Quileutes held back only by Bella's gift. They would follow us, the pack but they couldn't break through and when we started up the mountain side even they melted away knowing we had friends we were going to. Seth was unconscious but his heart continued to beat so I thought I'd done enough to save his life, what he would do with it now I had no idea but that was for the future.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Bella

We kept moving until Jasper decided we were far enough that the pack wouldn't follow then found a soft patch of fallen leaves and lay Seth down. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and I was terrified that he'd lost too much blood, there was still plenty, dry now on my hands and clothes but his heart beat was steady if a little weak.

"He is going to live isn't he?"

"I hope so, as long as his wolf genes and my venom don't react against each other. I'm more concerned with what he'll do when he recovers, he can't go back to the tribe and I don't think for one minute that another tribe will accept him."

"What about this Johnny H?"

"By the time the Quileutes have finished he'd be lucky to get close enough to him to speak. No Bella he's a permanent outcast now with no home, no tribe, nothing."

"He's got us. me. I won't leave him on his own, this is fault."

Seth

I woke up or at least I thought I did but if I were dead this was a strange heaven or hell, I could see blue skies and cloud formations and hear running water. My throat felt strange as if I'd just eaten a very cold ice cream that had numbed the senses and I felt weak but struggled to sit up and noticed I was laying on a blanket and another covered my body. It took a while to focus but then I saw Bella and Jasper watching me from a few feet away,

"Well I guess neither God nor the Devil wanted me so they threw me back down here."

Bella smiled and came over to my side, a cup in her hand,

"Here drink this slowly, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm alive but I don't think I should be, I remember Sam attacking and a pain in my throat."

I touched the area I had felt his teeth sink in but there was only a thick scar,

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A day that's all. It took that long for your wolf genes to kick in and replace the blood you lost."

"How come I survived?"

"We came back for you, saw the attack and I protected you while Jasper used his venom to temporarily seal the wound. He said as long as you had enough blood left in your system your wolf genes would do the rest."

"I guess he was right then. I owe you thanks for saving me Jasper."

"It's the least I could do after all you did for Bella. If you're strong enough I think we should get you inside, there are storm clouds coming and you aren't healed completely yet."

"I can make it"

I tried to get up but found myself unable to summon the energy.

"That's OK Seth, if you don't mind I'll carry you, it's not far but I didn't want to move you until that wound formed a scar. You could have reopened it and bled to death."

"OK but no fairy stories or lullabies or I'll bite you."

Jasper smiled and lifted me up effortlessly,

"I'll try to remember that."

Jasper

I knew it was hard for Seth to travel this way both as a man and a wolf but he was too weak to travel any other way and I tried to make it as swift as possible. Peter, Garrett, and Charlie should be waiting at the lodge for us. Seth's attack meant we would be here a few days longer but I didn't think the pack would be a problem. It was a long way from their territory and they'd seen Bella's gift in action so they knew they couldn't hope to beat us. As I expected Peter looked at the boy in my arms with a grin,

"Well it didn't take you two long to reproduce but fuck me, he's an ugly baby. Must take after your side of the family Major."

I took Seth inside and lay him on the couch only to find Charlie at my elbow,

"What the hell happened to him? That doesn't look like a vampire bite."

"It was Sam, they banished Seth but Sam thought the elders were too lenient."

"Sam tried to kill Seth?"

I left Charlie and Seth talking and went back outside where Bella was explaining what had happened to Peter and Garrett.

"I always said you couldn't trust anything that had fur and I was right. What are you going to do with him though Bella? I take it he can't ask for refuge with another tribe?"

"Not according to Jasper no. For now he can stay with us, when he recovers he can make his own decision".

"Fair enough, I've always wanted a pet."

"Peter don't you dare"

Bella stepped forward threateningly and Peter cowered as if he thought she was going to hit him.

"OK, Don't be so touchy. Women!"

Garrett

I wanted to know where we went from here,

"We've got a few loose ends to tidy up Major so what's next?"

He stood looking out over the mountains,

"Caius, Edward, and Charlotte. A motley assortment."

Bella went and took his arm,

"Edward is in Volterra, leave him be. One day I think Carlisle will find a way to get his revenge on his son and wife. As for Charlotte, isn't that Peters affair?"

"Hey, that bitch is going down"

The Major nodded,

"I think you're right Peter. We can't afford to leave her alive, not after what she's already tried but finding her wont be easy. Do you think Alice Brandon will help her?"

"I doubt it, not after ringing Bella to help us, no I'd say that well has run dry."

"Do you know any other friends she might ask for help? Any that don't like you?"

I laughed,

"It would be a shorter list if you asked are there any that do like him."

Peter

Garrett was right but I wasn't going to agree with him, instead I tried to think of any friends she had that were willing to get into it with me and possibly my friends. While none of them were very fond of me, well to be honest they all hated my guts. I couldn't think of a single one who might be prepared to stand against me personally. Most of them were more comfortable with slagging me off verbally. But maybe we could persuade her that a friend was prepared to help while actually setting a trap for her, sneaky idea but that appealed to a devious fucker like me. I explained my thoughts to the others and they liked it as much as me but then I had to come up with a name. Alice Brandon might have under the circumstances but Charlotte would be wary of her after she'd warned Bella about Charlotte's little plan.

"I can't think of anyone off han...just minute..."

"As you can see the thought processes take time in that cesspool of a brain."

I ignored him but Bella giggled, some women!

"Yes there is one. She tried a few moves on me when Char and I visited last time."

"I'll bet her guide dog laughed."

"Fuck you Garrett, just listen. I turned her down as gently as I could"

"Peter you've never been known for your subtlety, like a bull elephant you are."

The Major gestured for him to shut up.

"You think she might be prepared to help us out?"

"Well she wasn't too happy with Charlotte that's why she approached me. She seemed to think I was getting a raw deal and she was a pretty little thing."

"Well test the temperature of the water Peter."

"Yeah get on with it Peter, we're growing old here waiting."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine.

Bella

I thought I knew Peter by now but listening to him on the phone with Charlotte's friend was a real eye opener, gone was the brash foul tongued egotistic guy I had come to know and love, in his place was a soft-spoken, gentle man and I saw Garrett and Jasper laughing silently behind his back. From the way he spoke about how Charlotte had left him I would have cried if I didn't know the truth, it was so poignant.

"So you see I've been on my own for a while now and I wondered if perhaps I could come visit you."

"I told you Peter, I saw the way Charlotte treated you. I think you should find her and give her a piece of your mind. Fancy treating the guy who loves you like that, she doesn't deserve you Peter. I know, why don't I contact her? I've been meaning to for a while, its my turn. I could find out where she is for you or maybe she could visit me, then you could see her for yourself. It's about time she faced up to her behaviour."

"Andi, I have to admit I was hoping you might say something like that but I have to tell you that I might be bringing some friends with me."

"Friends?"

She sounded suspicious,

"Don't worry there's only one woman and she already has a mate, I wouldn't do that to you Andi".

"OK. Let me ring her and I'll get back to you. I'm glad you rang Peter, I've been thinking about you. I don't regret what I said you know. I still think I'd be much better for you than she was."

"Well it looks like I might be finding out but I couldn't two-time her Andi, it wouldn't have been right".

"I'm glad you didn't. It sent you up in my estimation. Well I guess I'll be seeing you and your friends soon?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a couple of days whatever Charlotte says."

"You mean even if she doesn't take the bait?"

"Of course. I want to see you Andi."

Peter

I knew they'd all been listening and waited for the rude comments but strangely enough there were none. Garrett and The Major looked confused but Bella was grinning.

"What? I can do the love stuff too."

"And you do it very well Peter. I think you like Andi."

"I do, she's a nice kid, intelligent, fun, well dressed. Not to mention she has a body to die for."

Bella rolled her eyes as I chuckled

"No seriously Bella, she did give me the come on but I was with Charlotte and once she saw I meant it she stepped back. Maybe I should have taken her up on her offer at the time."

"No, you wouldn't do that Peter. Despite all your failings you are loyal, I've seen that."

I nodded feeling a bit embarrassed, I wasn't used to compliments unless they were self-inflicted ones!

"Thanks Bella. I think you'll like Andi, she's...well...she's just an ordinary girl."

"I can't wait to meet her. Oh yes"

She turned to the other two

"If either one of you says anything to embarrass Peter in front of her you'll have me to answer to."

I think we all looked equally stunned by that!

Bella

When I went back inside I found Charlie still sitting with Seth who was dozing, he looked up as I entered,

"How's things?"

"OK How's Seth?"

"He'll be OK in a couple of days. You know Bella I can hardly believe what happened to him, his own people turning on him as if he'd murdered his father himself."

"Yeah well the Quileutes aren't quite as innocent as they like to think they are. Dad we have to go away for a few days but I don't think its a good idea to leave Seth alone or take you where there are too many humans so I was wondering..."

"Sure I'll stay here with Seth, I'm working on the animal blood diet and once he's strong enough we can hunt together. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, its Peter's party."

"Going to confront his ex? Best of luck with that."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him,

"Thanks Dad, for everything but especially for being here with me."

"Hey like I told you, I want to be a part of your life Bella."

"You always were and you always will be Dad."

Jasper

I was glad we were going to tie up some loose ends, the idea of Charlotte on the loose and vindictive worried me. She was capable of anything or so it seemed. It would be interesting to meet this woman Peter was interested in, I hadn't thought about his future without Charlotte but he wasn't meant to be alone any more than the rest of us and I hated the thought of him alone for as long as I was. Turning to look at Bella I realised just how lucky I had been to find my mate in such a clever, resourceful, and strong woman. She seemed to hear my thoughts because she looked over and smiled and I felt such waves of love break over me that I wondered how I had ever mistaken what Maria and I had for love.

We decided that Garrett would stay with Charlie and Seth, just in case the wolf pack decided to try again and Charlie was still a newborn who could still go off the rails although he seemed as controlled as his daughter, the Swans had very strange genes! Bella, Peter, and I would be more than enough to take on Charlotte and I had to admit I was looking forward to it. Andi lived in Jefferson City Missouri and we flew out there waiting to hear from her when she had contacted Charlotte. Once in the rental car Peter became more chatty again,

"I'll drive, it keeps my mind occupied while you two make out in the back."

"I am not making out in the back of a car with your beady eye watching in the rear view mirror Peter."

"OK I'll turn round to watch, that way when you get it wrong I can give you a few pointers."

"Peter, shut up and drive."

"OK boss."

Peters phone went a few minutes later with good news,

"Peter? I just spoke to Charlotte and she told me she'd left you because you told her your friend was more important. I understand she meant The Major, she's. always been jealous of your relationship with him. Is he with you? I only ask because I'm curious. I take it that the female you're bringing is his? Charlotte mentioned something about her and how she tried to stop him looking for you. I want to hear all about it when you get here."

"Is Charlotte coming?"

"Yes, she flies in tomorrow morning. I think she's a bit fed up on her own. She went to see Maisie, did you know that?"

"Maisie? The Morticia look-alike? Did she say why?"

"Not in so many words but I think it had something to do with revenge and Alice Brandon."

"Yeah that figures. OK Andi, we won't be with you until tomorrow evening so if you can keep Charlotte at the house it would be great."

"I'll do that but I want it understood there's to be no violence in my house. You can talk to her but anything physical you go outside".

"I understand Andi and thanks again. See you tomorrow."

He turned to us,

"I thought it might be wise to give ourselves some room to manoeuvre."

As he said this we passed the sign welcoming us to Jefferson City.


	60. Chapter 60

**Back to normal again now folks. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. Jules x**

Chapter Sixty

Marcus

I knew things were very tense between Aro and Caius and if I were going to act now would be a good time. I knew Caius wouldn't listen to Aro who had put a total ban on any action against The Major although he wouldn't get any help from Maria again. She knew how close to destruction she had come and she'd would act very carefully from now on, I thought Nathan might well find himself on the wrong end of her newborn army, he had made just so many mistakes and she couldn't afford any more. Caius would need a new ally and while I couldn't act personally, not with Chelsea's power still so strong but I could aid him to find another who might help him, or so he would think. I waited impatiently for Felix to arrive.

"You wanted me Marcus?"

"Yes Felix sit down, I need to talk to you. Does anyone know where you are?"

Looking around at the collection of antique furniture and fabrics he smiled,

"I think its unlikely Marcus. Aro thinks I am helping with the newborns we took from Pedro while we were in Mexico and he never visits the catacombs unless he has to."

"Good. I understand there is friction between Aro and Caius."

"Well that's hardly a secret, there is always friction between them. Everyone knows Caius thinks he could do a better job of leading the Volturi than Aro."

"Yes, his arrogance is his greatest weakness."

"Weakness? You could see it that way I suppose."

"You reported back about Bella and The Major. They aren't a threat to us?"

"I don't believe so. Bella just wants peace and The Major wants what she wants. He's seen enough violence. I don't think either of them wants your position."

"They are more than welcome to my position Felix, you know I'm a prisoner here albeit a powerful and influential one. I think its time the disagreements between the two of them need bringing out into the open."

"You mean an open breach? Isn't that dangerous? Besides why are you telling me this? My master is Aro."

"No Felix, I know better than that. The only master you acknowledge is yourself. You merely act the loyal servant but if you disagree with an order it somehow never gets implemented."

He didn't argue, he didn't say anything at all, just smiled.

Felix

I wasn't quite sure what Marcus was getting at but I was happy to listen, I was always happy to listen. Whether I acted on what I heard was another matter but I trusted Marcus and I respected his intelligence. Aro may think Marcus was firmly under Chelsea's power but I knew better. Occasionally he put in motion small actions that caused problems for his brother although they were never traced back to him.

"Well, I hear that The Major and his mate are on the move and they are accompanied only by Captain Whitlock. It seems his mate Charlotte has been a little devious and cruel to the Captain and I rather think they are looking for sweet revenge."

"Really? Information I'm sure Caius would be interested to hear."

"Surely not Felix. After all he has been told in no uncertain terms that The Major is out of bounds. Are you suggesting he might be tempted into action if he knew of this information?"

"It's certainly a possibility."

"Then we must make sure he doesn't find out, I'd hate him to disobey Aro's injunction, it would cause terrible friction."

"Oh I'm not sure about that. It's difficult to take action against a dead man."

"You think Caius might be tempted to act personally? Surely not Felix?"

"If he thought the chances were good that he might find The Major with few allies. Of course he would need help of his own and that would be difficult to find now Maria has been warned off too."

"Yes of course, but I was thinking of her rather more hot-headed Commander...I forget his name..."

He dangled the bait and I quite happily bit,

"You mean Nathan? Yes that's a possibility too, if he thought he had the power of the Volturi behind him, perhaps a trial to see if he could be the new leader of Maria's army. After all Aro is very displeased with her at the moment."

"This is of course all hypothetical Felix."

"I understand that Marcus, merely an intellectual exercise?"

"What a splendid way to explain it, you have a way with words Felix. Well don't let me keep you any longer. It was refreshing to speak to someone who understands me."

I got up knowing 'Id been dismissed and bowed before closing the door behind me. This was one of those times when I really enjoyed my work. I hated Caius and to get him injured or possibly killed was a wonderful idea. At the very least he would be in serious trouble with Aro and I'd seen the lengths Aro was prepared to go in order to maintain his control of the Volturi.

Caius

I overheard Felix speaking to someone on his cell phone and stopped in the shadows to hear more when I heard The Major mentioned.

"Yes I understand, he is only accompanied by his mate and Captain Whitlock but I'm afraid the intelligence isn't worth very much at the moment"

It frustrated me that I wasn't close enough to hear the other half of the conversation but Felix had his hand up to his mouth and both were speaking in whispers.

"Where? Why are they in Jefferson City?"

"Oh, a rupture in the friendship? At any other time that might have been interesting news, unfortunately at the moment I can't act on it but keep the intelligence coming."

"Only a couple of days you say? Then its as well we don't want to act, it doesn't give us much time. It might have been possible to persuade Maria's people as they are close enough but sometimes it's not politic to act."

"I understand you came by the information by accident. The best intelligence often comes that way."

"Very well. I hope to hear from you again soon on that other matter we discussed,"

He snapped his phone shut and looked around as I shrunk back into the shadows. Clearly thinking he had been alone he turned and walked slowly back towards his quarters. So The Major and his friend were arguing. It was the best possible time to attack but could I pull together a party so quickly?

By the time I got back to my room I had already made the arrangements with Nathan. He was power-hungry and not overly bright or it would have been impossible to persuade him this was a test to see if he were capable of taking over from Maria. I quite expected him to die but in the meantime he would be very careful not to let her know what was happening. As it happened he was taking a small raiding party across the border and I arranged for the Volturi jet to fly me to meet him then fly on to a confrontation with The Major. His mate may be powerful but numbers and cunning would be a match for her! Aro would never know, he'd think I'd gone off to see one of my many females. He disapproved but he wouldn't say anything to upset Athenadora and by the time he found out it would be too late to stop me. If only Felix knew the favour he had done for me, I would act a little more kindly towards him from now on although that would probably just make him more suspicious. Grabbing a few things I made my way to the garage and took one of the Mercedes we kept for our private use dispensing with a chauffeur this time. I was too impatient to get to the airport and I didn't want to make idle conversation or feel eye's watching me nervously, driving relaxed me and I wanted to be relaxed to think, this was going to succeed, it had to.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Peter

We parked up a few streets away from Andi's house which sat in its own grounds on a road out of the city with no close neighbours, all the houses around here had huge plots so there was plenty of privacy.

"I'll check the area see if there is any sign of Charlotte or other undesirables, you and Bella go to the house if you don't hear from me in about five minutes."

"She doesn't know us."

"True but Charlotte will be wary and I'm the best one to sniff her out Major. Don't argue."

I disappeared into the dusk. I knew this area pretty well from the last visit and I knew where the best places to watch her house were. Checking the area there was no sign that Charlotte was or had been anywhere around. I watched as Bella and The Major made their way to the front of Andi's house down the long drive way and parked up close to the house. The door opened a short way and I knew Andi was eyeing her visitors with suspicion so I rang her number.

"Hello?"

"Andi its Peter, the visitors are with me. The Major and Bella, you can let them in. I've just checked the area for undesirables."

"Didn't you trust me Peter?"

"Honey it's not you I don't trust its Charlotte. I can imagine her getting here early and laying in wait just in case I'm around. I'll be there shortly."

"Like someone else I know!".

I saw the door open wide a few seconds later and the other two walked inside.

I climbed down from my perch and was about to make my way to Andi's when a movement from close to the wall surrounding her house made me freeze. There were four figures moving slowly round out of sight of the road. Now I might be a suspicious bastard but they gave me the shivers. Had Charlotte sent some friends, maybe Maisie's friends, to check Andi's place for traps? It was the kind of thing she might do so I climbed back up and watched. They didn't go over the wall just checked the perimeter, what the fuck were they looking for? One of them stood up and the moon caught the face which gleamed pale so they were vampires but who and what were they doing here? Had they seen The Major and Bella drive into the place? I pulled my phone out and dialled The Major's phone.

"Yes?"

"We've got company, vamps but I don't recognise them. Could be spies checking Andi's place for Charlotte otherwise I've no idea. I'm gonna stay here, see if anyone else turns up. They aren't entering the grounds and I don't know if they saw you drive in but I kinda doubt it the way they're moving around."

"OK keep in touch. I'll speak to Andi see if she knows anything."

Bella

Andi was very nervous even after Peter had rung to tell her who we were and I wasn't sure if it was because of The Major's reputation or if she was part of a set up to get Peter. She showed us into a beautiful drawing-room filled with antiques and asked us to be seated.

"Why didn't Peter come in? He's suspicious of me isn't he? Because I was Charlotte's friend I guess. Did he tell you what happened?"

"He told us he liked you but when you told him how you felt he couldn't reciprocate because he was still with Charlotte.

She laughed showing beautiful white teeth and shook her long silvery hair back from her face,

"Peter, he's very gallant. I made a pass at him. I could see Charlotte didn't treat him the way he should be treated. He was very polite when he said no but I always wondered what would happen if they ever split up. She doesn't love him you know."

"Yes we got that."

"She saw him as a way out of Maria's army. She knew he was friends with The Major and if she were with Peter he would try to avoid killing her. Once free she decided to stay with him, she liked him enough and he gave her a good way of life. Besides he loved her and that made all the difference. I think if you'd never escaped they might still be together but she couldn't compete."

"Compete? That's crazy, we were friends not lovers! I always felt there was a difference in their emotions but I had nothing to base it on."

"I think the distinction became blurred for Charlotte. You took Peter's attention from her and Charlotte likes to be the centre of attention, Peter's anyway. She was really upset when I spoke to her, no, guess upset was the wrong word, she was furious. I wouldn't put it past her to try something."

Peter rang then with his warning and she glided to a small laptop that was open on the side table and moved the mouse looking at the screen intently.

"They are Maisie's friends. I think Charlotte is a little paranoid. They aren't coming in so I think they are satisfied there are no signs of a trap."

I walked over to look, she had CCTV coverage of the grounds and outside the walls.

"I find it pays to know what's going on outside, especially for a woman living alone these days."

"What exactly are you frightened of?"

"Having to explain why there are the desiccated bodies of a couple of would be burglars or rapists in my house"

I laughed and she joined in but I guess it was true

"Couldn't you just bury them in the grounds?"

"I've run out of room"

I wasn't sure if she were joking or not but I could see what would appeal to Peter in her manner. She would be a good match for his own character.

Peter

I watched for another hour as they stood together talking then the leader shook his head and they slunk off happy there was no trap set for their mistresses friend. I always said Maisie had a shit talent when it came to employing her friends, They were OK for murder or the like but as spies they had about as much talent as a blind deaf mute. Having made sure they had really left I went over the wall and Andi opened the door to me smiling,

"At last, I thought you would never get here. Are they gone?"

"Toddling off to report all is well at your house. I think Charlotte will be along soon."

"Perhaps when she's...well when you've attended to business we can talk?"

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek

"I'd like that Andi. Once things are settled."

She nodded and returned the kiss lingering close for a few seconds then guiding me into the drawing-room where The Major and Bella were both seated.

"Great, you two make yourselves at home in here while I'm out there in the cold and dark watching your backs."

Bella

"Come and sit down Peter. You might have a long wait."

Andi patted the seat beside her on the couch and he went over meek as a lamb sitting beside her and leaning back so his arm was across the back of her seat, almost but not quite touching her shoulder.

"So anyone for chess? Backgammon? Hide and go seek?"

Andi smiled at him and leaned back too so they were touching and patted his thigh,

"I don't think she'll keep us waiting very long Peter."

His smile showed how happy he was to see Andi again and I wondered how long it would be before the two of them became a couple. I guess that depended on what happened with Charlotte.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Charlotte

I was relieved to hear that Andi was alone, I had wondered if she might be part of a plot to capture me for Peter, I knew she fancied him herself but Maisie assured me that the coast was clear. I still took it very slowly leaving my car a few streets away and moving in on foot. As I got closer with no warning bells I began to relax and that's when the trap was sprung but not by Peter and The Major. Instead it was Nathan with some trained newborns and I froze absolutely terrified. Nathan smiled as he walked up to me putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

"Well, they never said you would be here, what a pleasant surprise. An added bonus you might say. Once we sort out The Major and your ex mate you and I can spend some quality time together. What do you think of that idea?"

I tried to break free but he was too strong, all I could do was wait for an opportunity to present itself.

It wasn't until another car pulled up and the driver got out that I realised how dangerous the situation really was. Caius was acting alone and I knew who his target was. How he'd found out where Peter and The Major were I had no idea but Maisies people had missed the danger. He walked over smiling broadly and grabbed me by the neck pulling me free of Nathan,

"Charlotte Whitlock and all alone. So the rumours of a rift were true, how fortunate for us. Such a sweet little thing, I think I'll add you to my collection".

I saw Nathan stiffen but he was too much of a coward to stand up against the Volturi, even a brother acting alone.

"What's he promised you Nathan? You can't trust him you know. Once his enterprise is over you'll find yourself dead or in the guard."

"The guard? Well its as good a position as Maria's commander and a much safer role."

I laughed at that, he knew nothing at all.

"Now Charlotte lets not fall out. Keep your mouth shut and you might just survive. Are they in the house?"

Nathan shrugged,

"We haven't seen anyone but we only got here a few minutes ago. The minibus you rented for us was so slow we'd have done better to abandon it and run."

"Then why didn't you Nathan? You really do need to learn to make decisions on your own if you are to be of any use to me. Send a couple of your men to scout the area, will they recognise The Majors scent?"

"No he was long gone before they were changed but they'll recognise other vampire scents."

"That won't help you, I had the place watched for a while, there will be vampire scents all over the place."

Caius shook me like a dog with a rat,

"Then think of a way to find out Charlotte before I lose my temper all together and kill you now."

Caius

Trust Charlotte Whitlock to make things complicated,

"I think we'll assume they are here already, if not we'll kill the occupant and set6 our own trap. Nathan I want four of your men to attempt an entry, if they are repelled it will tell us what we want to know. Such a shame Charlotte that your own friends have turned against you too. Still you always have me."

I pulled her round roughly and kissed her only to feel the sting as her teeth bit into my lip. Pulling her free I laughed as the venom dripped down my chin,

"Oh Charlotte hadn't you heard, I like my women to be fighters, it adds spice."

I slapped her round the face and her head jerked back as she let out a scream.

"Oh good, perhaps your friends will come out to see what that was about."

We watched the house but it remained silent with no sign of life anywhere within.

"Go on Nathan"

He chose four of his men and sent them in running down the driveway in a blur and flattening themselves against the front wall."

"What are they doing? They remind me of the stupid human films with the police in."

They stood two each side of the door and one kicked it in as the other three braced themselves and ran in as fast as they could. I waited but there was nothing. No sound, nothing at all.

"What the hell is going on in there?"

"Send the rest. No wait, I'll go myself come on."

The others looking at Nathan for his approval followed me down the drive and into the house.

Jasper

Andi's early warning system told us Charlotte was on her way in and we waited, she was cautious just as I'd taught her. Then Peter saw a blur of movement,

"That's Nathan and he's got a small army with him."

He was right, Nathan had men with him but I was more interested in the other car that had just pulled up.

"Caius."

We watched as he brutalised Charlotte before sending some of the newborns in to attack. Peter and I waited either side of the door and Bella stood facing it.

"As soon as they come through you wrap them in your shield. If we can I'd like to confuse Caius. He'll be expecting to hear a fight, if he doesn't it will make him stop and think."

Andi had declined to help us.

"I'm not a fighter Major so if you don't mind I'll disappear until its all over. Good luck Peter"

She hugged him tight, kissing him before disappearing into the back of the house.

"She's not a trained fighter like us"

"I know Peter. I didn't expect her to fight and as she's gone we wont need to keep an eye out for her safety. You don't need to make excuses".

He nodded understanding I meant what I said, maybe having a softer woman around him would be good for my friend. I did sometimes wonder how Charlotte's abrasive nature affected him.

The newborns crashed through the door to be confronted by Bella whose shield made it impossible for them to do anything. Peter grabbed some and I took the others removing their heads with cold efficiency and locking the bodies in the cellar while we kept the heads with us.

"Now the fun starts Major."

Bella looked at the monitor, she'd brought the laptop with her from the drawing room.

"Looks like Caius is leading the rest of them in personally."

"That's good. Tell he how far back he is when they reach the house."

"You don't expect him to lead them all the way?"

Peter laughed harshly,

"Bella, Caius is a dyed in the wool coward, he's not putting himself at risk by coming in first, no the others are machine gun fodder as they say in the war films. Send them in first to see how powerful the opposition is."

"Here they come, just inside the drive gates now and they're moving more cautiously. Nathan has taken the point position and Caius is about six back watching. About ten seconds before they hit the house, get ready."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Bella

I braced myself for this encounter, this was the man responsible for what happened in the storage facility which in turn led to the two deaths at dads, Seth's attack and banishment and my fathers transformation. But the thing that upset me most was that he had threatened the life of my mate and I felt my anger growing into a white heat, from anger to fury to rage. Jasper turned his head quickly when he felt my emotions ramp up but he was too late. My newborn speed and strength meant he didn't stand a chance and I stepped out onto the front porch to confront our enemies. The newborns who were at the front with Nathan hesitated then stopped, unsure what I was going to do while Caius pushed his way to the front and smiled,

"You must be the girl everyone is so afraid of, the girl who killed Alec and frightened my brother. You don't look very dangerous but then neither did Alec and he was a lethal weapon. Poor Jane was so upset by your actions I just had to bring her along. Jane"

The blonde girl I had seen only once before stepped out from the shadows to glare at me, her red eyes gleaming with rage and spite.

Standing one arm grasped tightly by Caius was Charlotte,

"So you finally showed your true colours Charlotte, siding with the Volturi. Did you really expect that Caius would help you? He cares only for himself."

"I didn't but it doesn't matter. He wants the same as I do, The Majors death."

"What about Peter? If Caius kills The Major do you really think he'll spare Peter or are you so determined to destroy your ex totally?"

"Let him go to hell with his precious Major and you too."

"I think we can arrange that Charlotte my dear, see we want the same thing and when they are dead you can show me your appreciation."

Caius pulled her close and kissed her again, one hand on her breast as she strained to get free.

"It looks like you found yourself a new partner Charlotte. You might just realise how much better off you were with Peter...if you live long enough."

Caius laughed again and nodded at Jane who turned her glare onto me but I just shook my head,

"No Jane it doesn't work, you know that."

I heard scuffling behind me and understood they had been a decoy for more newborns who had entered from the rear and were now fighting Jasper and Peter. I dare not turn my back on Caius and Jane so I threw my shield backwards, I couldn't pick and choose so they all went down but as they did Nathan threw himself at me. We crashed to the floor and my shield snapped back leaving my mate vulnerable as it protected me. Nathan was blasted backwards to hit Charlotte and Caius who went back but didn't lose their footing. The newborns who had remained with them started forward and losing my temper I lashed out with my shield once more but this time I gave it all my power and it ripped through them sending chunks of vampire flying through the air, some smoking from the friction of their flight.

Jasper

I couldn't stop Bella so Peter and I waited to see what she would do. Her verbal sparring amused Peter and then we heard it, slight noises from behind us and the newborns who had sneaked to the back of the house attacked as one. Peter and I went down under their onslaught but we were better disciplined and experienced and were getting the upper hand when some invisible force crushed us all to the ground. Bella unsure of our safety had thrown her shield out taking all of us down. It disappeared as rapidly as it had fallen and I knew she herself was under attack so ripping through the newborns between myself and the door I ran out in time to see the remaining newborns blown to pieces. Nathan was struggling to his feet and I grabbed him by the throat my anger bubbling over,

"You attacked my mate Nathan, now die."

I squeezed until his neck snapped and his head detached then throwing it atop one of the newborns who's smouldering remains had caught fire I ran on to stand at Bella's side. Caius who still held Charlotte but before him as a shield now smiled again.

"Its been a long time coming Major but you are about to die."

Jane's eyes snapped to me but the pain was fleeting as Bella shielded me then turned her attention to Caius.

"Let her go"

"Who Charlotte? I don't think so, she makes an admirable shield."

"Wrong, I don't care about hurting her, she threatened the life of my mate like you did so you can both go to hell."

Bella kept moving forward and Caius in turn stepped back with Jane desperately trying to affect one of us but to no avail. Had Caius really been so stupid as to think Jane had lied? Maybe he thought she had exaggerated Bella's mental powers, well now he was seeing for himself that if anything she had underestimated them.

Bella

I sent my shield forward pushing Caius and Charlotte back until he recognised the danger but it was too late to act, they were pinned against the wall and Jane was laying on the floor a headless corpse, caught from behind by an injured but still deadly Peter. I waited until he joined us before speaking again.

"Caius, I intend to kill you today but I think Peter should have a say in what happens to his ex."

Charlotte looked from one to another of us beseechingly but she got no encouragement or hope from the expressions she saw.

"So Peter?"

"Kill the bitch, I never want to see her again"

He turned and walked back to the house limping and holding his side which was leaking venom from a nasty bite wound.

"It looks like you lose too Charlotte."

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a sound my shield pulled them tightly together and began to whirl them round faster and faster until they were just a slight distortion of the air. I have no idea how long this lasted I was so angry I would have kept it up indefinitely but Jasper stood before me breaking my contact with the others. As the whirling slowed we could see there was nothing recognisable within the tornado, just a clutter of body parts and as they fell to the floor Jasper threw a lighted match on the ruins and watched as they flared up and burned to ash.

Jasper

I took Bella's hand and we walked slowly back to the house as her emotions steadied and her hand stopped shaking. She looked at me searchingly,

"Did I do wrong?"

"No, you dispensed justice that's all."

"What about Aro though? Will he send someone after us? Will the fighting never end?"

"Aro has some explaining to do after accepting your deal. I think you'll find he had nothing to do with this, it was Caius alone, hence he used Maria's men and not the guard, except for Jane and he's going to be extremely annoyed at losing her too. I'll ring him once you settle down."

She nodded and we went inside to find Peter and Andi clearing up the last of the bodies, setting fire to them out the back.

"I'm sorry Andi, I know you didn't want any violence in the house but they took us by surprise."

Andi stopped Peters explanation with a kiss, one that he returned eagerly and I could see he had finally found the true love of his life as I watched the expression in their eyes as they gazed at each other.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Charlie

By the time the others got back Seth was healed and he and I made a good hunting team. It was nice having his company, like the son I never had and I wasn't looking forward to the day when he made his mind up to leave, where he would go I had no ideas but it was his decision to make. Peter introduced his new girlfriend Andi who took Seth under her wing straight away uncaring that he was officially the enemy and he seemed to enjoy being mothered for a while.

"So what happens now?"

"I'm not sure. Peter is going back with Andi to Jefferson City but he'll keep in touch."

"You and Jasper?"

"I guess we'll find somewhere to set up home. He'd like a farm or a ranch and I just want the peace of a home. You're welcome to join us."

"I don't think so, three's a crowd. I thought I might go off on my own, a nomad for a while but I'll stay in touch too. I'm more concerned about Seth as it happens."

"Yes its a worry. He's too young to go off on his own but he doesn't have anyone. We thought he might like to come with us at least for a while."

"Bella, you and Jasper need some time alone. I may be old but I do remember what its like to be young and in love."

Peter

I knew Bella and Charlie were worried about Seth but I didn't have any ideas myself, he'd been almost killed by his tribe so he couldn't go back there. He didn't belong anywhere and I knew that feeling only too well.

"Poor Seth, surrounded by his enemies and with nowhere to go. We could take him back with us Peter. The house is big enough he can have his own space."

Seth having overheard came over and took Andi's hand

"Thank you but I have to make a life for myself, it's just deciding where. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I reckon I could survive in wolf form pretty well as long as I don't run into any other packs. Besides I want to go back to Forks and pay my respects."

"Now that's the stupidest idea I've heard so far. They'll kill you if you attempt to go back on the res. Why don't you travel with me? We're both alone and we make a good team Seth".

I thought it was a good idea Seth and Charlie travelling together even if they did make for strange bedfellows.

"That sounds good Charlie. I think I'd like to try it for a while"

He was putting on a brave face but we all knew he was hurting deep inside because in his eyes he'd done nothing wrong. Certainly nothing that deserved the punishment he'd received but then everything changed.

Bella

I got a phone call from Sue Clearwater asking after Seth.

"I just wanted to know he was alive."

"Yes he is no thanks to you or the tribe."

"It was wrong and I should have backed my son but I wasn't thinking clearly after Harry's death."

"Seth wasn't responsible for that neither were the Cullens and you knew that."

"Yes I did. Sam and Emily have left the reservation"

"Feeling guilty was he for almost murdering an innocent boy? Sue I don't think we have anything to say to each other but I'll ask Seth if he's willing to speak to you."

"No don't, I know he wont want to. I don't need to hear the words. I have someone here who would like to speak to him but wants to speak to you first."

"Oh? Who?"

"Johnny H."

I looked at Jasper who had joined me alerted by my emotions, he motioned for me to hand the phone to him,

"I'll speak to him."

I nodded, I didn't know anything about Johnny H except what I'd heard in passing and I didn't have the faintest ideas what he wanted but if it was Seth to stand trial again he could go to hell. I listened in as Jasper spoke,

"It's The Major, I'm listening."

"Major, we haven't met but I've heard of you. I only recently got the full story of what happened in the Quileute village. It seems to me that Seth Clearwater was wrongly accused of certain crimes."

"I know that."

"Of course, you and your mate saved his life as he had helped save yours. I've spoken to all concerned and got the full story. I'm ashamed to say that it was the Quileutes who broke the treaty. I didn't approve of it when they first told me they had made such a treaty with the vampires but it was too late to do anything about that. But having given their word to such a treaty they were bound to honour it and they did not. As for Sam's actions they were outrageous and he has been censured severely. I have spoken to the tribal elders and informed them that Seth Clearwater is innocent. I understand he was prevented from attending his fathers burial ceremony."

"Yes he was bleeding to death at the time."

"I understand your anger Major but can we move beyond it? I want to make Seth an offer."

"I'll get him"

"I think I should ask for your thoughts on it first."

"Go ahead but he's a man, he makes his own decisions now."

"True. Then I will speak directly to him please."

Seth

When Jasper told me who was on the phone I felt myself freeze up but he smiled encouragingly as he handed me his cell.

"Seth Clearwater?"

"Yes."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, every guardian tribe knows who Johnny H is."

"Very well then you understand that what I am about to say carries weight?"

"Yes."

"Having found out all the facts about your actions I have been in Forks to make things right. Your banishment was wrong and has been rescinded. The attack on you was illegal and the person responsible has been dealt with. I want to give you two options although you are quite within your rights to decline both."

"I'm listening."

"You could go back to the reservation and take your place in the pack once more under its new leader Jacob Black. That would mean reuniting with your family too and visiting your father's grave."

"I don't think so. I know only too well how my tribe see me. Whatever you say to the contrary."

"I thought you might see things like that. The second option is that you join my tribe in Alaska where I promise you that there will be a welcome. If you wish to do this I will make arrangements that you can visit your father's grave safely before you leave".

"I don't know. I'm not sure what I want any more, everything is so confusing and being punished for doing what I felt in my heart to be right was a shock."

"Yes, again I understand. Then let me tell you this. Your name has been cleared with the guardian tribes so you are free to roam the country as a wolf if you so desire. If in time you decide you want to join me then you can do so. There will always be a welcome for you in Alaska. However, your vampire friends will not be welcomed, I for one do not believe in treaties with the enemy although I understand that the Cullens are a special case. It is for you to decide, thank you for listening to me Seth Clearwater and I apologise for what was done to you."

I handed the phone back to Jasper and wandered off to sit on a fallen log and think about Johnny's words. I could go back...no I couldn't, not after what I'd experienced there. I could go to Alaska and that appealed but I thought I would take my time. Visit my father's grave and then travel for a while before deciding for sure. Charlie came over a little later and joined me,

"They told me what happened. Your mum wanted to speak to you but Jasper told her you'd gone. Have you decided what you want to do yet son?"

I looked at him and nodded,

"I think I'd like to travel with you for a while if the offer is still open, then decide later."

"Sounds good to me son. Come on lets tell the others."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

We hadn't seen the others for months, Dad and Seth left first and although they promised to keep in touch we hadn't had a call or a letter but Jasper heard from a friend that they were travelling through the Midwest, a strange couple, the vampire and the wolf. They were becoming a legend it seems. Peter and Andi were getting married and we were invited along so we'd see dad there hopefully. Peter was happy and he sounded a different man on the phone calmer, bubbly, and contented. The only problem had been Aro, he was furious when he found out what Caius had done, in effect he'd shown Aro's authority to be weak and that really annoyed him, a man who set a lot of store by reputation. He was also angry at losing Jane but he did agree that none of it was our fault.

"I hope we can draw a line under these proceedings Major, Bella."

"I see no reason why not. Everything turned out for the best in the end Aro but who will be taking his place?"

"I'm sorry? Oh you mean on the ruling council, well Edward did offer himself as a candidate."

"I bet he did and what did you say to him?"

"My first reaction was to consider him for the vacant position but I knew it wouldn't be acceptable to you and Marcus vetoed it straight away."

"Good, someone with some sense. So excluding Edward left you with?"

"We did consider asking you or The Major but again it wasn't deemed prudent. Marcus pointed out that you would probably...and I quote...tell me to shove it"

I laughed, I was liking Marcus more after this,

"True if a little colourful, so is their anyone you still thought might fill the position?"

He paused and I wondered what was going through his devious little mind.

"I did think that we might send Carlisle an invitation but it might be a little awkward with our present visitors don't you think?"

"You could tell your guests they've outstayed their welcome or simple inform them that Carlisle might be joining you."

"It did occur to me but Edwards gift is useful and I did give my word they would be safe here so instead we have agreed on Esme Cullen."

"Esme? You think that will be any different from giving Edward the job?"

"Actually yes because as Marcus pointed out Esme has begun to show that she isn't quite the mouse we thought she was. In fact she told Edward he was crazy if he thought we might offer him the job and I think it came as something of a shock to the poor boy. After her relationship with Carlisle she seems to have found her feet and is calling the shots in that relationship. I think you might be amused if you could see them. Poor Edward has bitten off a little more than he can chew so to speak. I hope this appointment meets with your approval?"

We agreed with certain proviso's, Carlisle was to be left in peace and Peter Whitlock and his mate must be safe from any repercussions. He had agreed reluctantly, but as always liked to have the last word.

"I will of course have to clear this with my colleagues you understand."

Yeah right I thought!

Jasper

I had spoken privately to Marcus who it appeared had more control since Caius death. Aro was wary that if he pushed too hard we might decide that Marcus could rule equally as well alone.

"I think this has been a rude wake up call for my dear brother. He eyes me with a certain caution now."

"Do you want to rule the Volturi Marcus?"

The huge vampire shook his head sadly,

"Once upon a time I would have been eager for the position, I really thought that killing Aro would be the end of all my woes but I was wrong. Now when I have the opportunity to seize control and watch him burn I understand it would make no difference. We've been together too long Major, we need each other and now revenge seems such a minor consideration. Besides by keeping close to him I can thwart all his ambitions. He merely thinks he controls me but do you think after all these centuries I haven't found a way around Chelsea's gift? My other problem would be Sulpicia. Do I really want to subject her to the terrible pain and anguish I have known all these years when she is in fact innocent? No, my way is better, Aro will pay daily, die the death of a thousand cuts."

Bella

Jasper and I found an old ramshackle ranch in Colorado and bought it and the four horses that were still there very cheap. Most of our time had been spent doing the place up which we both enjoyed although there had been a rather embarrassing phone call from Esme who had heard through Marcus and offered us her help.

"I don't think that's a good idea Esme. We are still friends with Carlisle, Rose and Emmett."

"Oh, very well. I was hoping perhaps Rose and Emmett would have forgiven us by now."

"While they watch Carlisle and remember he had a wife once? I think that's unlikely Esme."

"I wanted to thank you both for agreeing to my position on the ruling council."

"Well don't. It was the lesser of several evils Esme."

"Well thank you anyway. Edward and I want to wish you all the best."

Jasper rang off then and I didn't blame him.

We'd visited Eleazer in Denali to find Carlisle and the others hadn't moved on as arranged, they had decided Carlisle needed the support of his old friend and Rose and Emmett had found they liked it there,

"Emmett is crazy, he's trying to catch walrus now, as if polar bears aren't bad enough! We're looking forward to seeing you when you visit again we missed you and Jazz."

At the airport Jasper nudged me and I looked round to see Charlie and Seth walking over to us. We all embraced, it had been so long.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to join Johnny H, I decided it's for the best besides your dad has something to tell you."

Seth grinned hugely and went off waving his goodbyes as he did so. He had grown so much in the last few months both in character and in stature and I was happy to see he looked settled at last.

"Well dad?"

Charlie looked embarrassed

"Did you know we were taking this flight or was it a coincidence?"

"We knew. Rose told us when my...mate rang her and we wanted to meet you without anyone else around. Mind she already knew anyway."

"Dad we're in the middle of an airport terminal, its teeming with people."

"I meant people you knew, we knew. Hell I was just a bit worried how you might take the idea of me with another woman"

He nodded and from the crowd stepped a delicate pixie like form with a huge smile on her face and her hand outstretched,

"It's good to finally meet you Bella"

I recognised the voice, it was Alice Brandon!

"Alice?"

She nodded almost skipping in her excitement,

"Yes, you remembered my voice. I hope you don't mind but Charlie and I met on a hunting expedition, we chose the same area and were after the same quarry. He very gallantly let me feed first and we just sort of clicked."

What she meant was that she'd seen him coming and recognised him for what he was, her mate.

Well it seemed everyone had got their HEA eventually!

THE END.


End file.
